


Change (A Connor x Reader story based on Detroit: Become Human)

by KeiZiahKnight1886



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, android love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiZiahKnight1886/pseuds/KeiZiahKnight1886
Summary: Y/n Anderson is her name.Charming and overall a friendly personality, she's the embodiment of the phrase "doing great".Or at least that's what she wants the world to think.The death of her brother changed her life and it had been turned upside down. Her mother left, her father developed a drinking problem and her relationship with either of them became non-existent.She tries pulling her life together but with the sudden surge of deviants among androids she finds herself in the middle of the mess.Another change is coming and this time, it all started with a simple sentence."Detective Anderson, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife."(Or the "what if Lieutenant Anderson had a daughter" trope but with my own story)
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor x Reader, Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Reader, Connor/Reader, dbh connor - Relationship, reader is hanks daughter - Relationship
Comments: 49
Kudos: 202





	1. A Message From The Author

A Message From The Author

Hey, it's Kei! I'm so excited to start and write this story since I had the idea!

First off, shout out to my good sis @findart.me (www.instagram.com/findart.me/?hl=en) for going through this adventure with me and for making these covers!! Omg it was so hard to choose but I chose the one I liked the most HAHAHA. 

Cover 1 Cover 2

I'm in love with Detroit: Become Human and so I became DBH trash lol. I had been looking for fanfics about DBH, specifically Connor since I'm in love with the smol bean.

There are a lot of stories about Connor and I love each and every one of them and I've seen the trope of being Hank's daughter and the more I read I wanted something more that I don't think I've seen yet. I mean I have seen something similar but not completely the plot that I was looking for so I decided to write my own.

Keep in mind, I have no idea about some of the details in the story like how police work actually work so I just trusted google with the research lol so please don't pay attention to the wrong things since it is just a fanfiction and I'm not the best at writing.

I'll be pushing to write all of this in the same canon of the game but with the inclusion of reader since there are more paths and whatnot and just- basically I'm adding canon and non canon stuff together so-

SPOILER ALERT!!!

I want to make it as real game as possible so that we can have that feeling that it's not too far from the game and it could actually exist, I don't know if you guys get me but I want this to be as close to game reality as possible so that we could really feel close to Connor and the other characters.

Now keep in mind that I just went through the game like only a few times (I have yet to complete it a hundred percent because God knows that take HOURS like omg one chapter is like 4-7 hours of replay) so as detailed of this as I want I may get some things wrong.

Anyway that's enough about me, feel free to comment as much as you like if there are mistakes and hope you guys enjoy the Detroit: Change experience!

Note:

*The reader will be female

*Mostly on 2nd person, rotating between Connor and reader

*I copied some of the texts from the original game's script to make it more immersive, please don't clock me on that lol

*I already finished the story but I'll be posting them daily for pacing and checking purposes.

*Major credits to the original creators, I can only take credit for the plot and story itself but as for the characters that will be use on this story they solely belong to their owners.


	2. Prologue

xX0Xx

Y/n Anderson is her name.

She grew up in a loving environment and she loved her family more than anything. She grew up with a lot of love from her parents but she was particularly a daddy's girl, holding him high up in on a pedestal and hoping to one day achieve as many great things as him.

She looked up to her father who was top of his class and was also a valedictorian, he was a very intelligent and talented man and so she wanted to follow in his footsteps. That, and he constantly spoiled her and showered her with love and gifts that sometimes her mother says it's too much.

Because of her desire to make her father proud she studied and worked hard to pass every exam she could and when the time came for her to take the exam for Criminology she passed with flying colors, both parent's couldn't be prouder.

It was one of the happiest moments in Y/n's 18 years of life and she had another reason to celebrate because her parents had just announced that her mother was yet again pregnant and that she was going to finally have a little sibling.

She believed she had it all and couldn't have been more content with her life. Her years had been filled with love and laughter and when her younger brother came into their world their family became even better. Their family even got bigger when they got Sumo, the fluffy giant Saint Bernard, for one of her brother's birthdays.

Y/n's life was good, she was a great student and also graduated a valedictorian like her father and when she started working with him at the same precinct in the Detroit Police Department, she felt pride in herself and of course, her father was proud of her as well.

He made it known to just about everyone there what his daughter achieved and although it was embarrassing she was still happy. She loved her job of fighting crime, helping people and saving lives.

But all that happiness ended when a series of unfortunate events took her brother's life, the one life that mattered to her the most, the one life she couldn't save.

An accident cost the life of her brother, this changed her life and perfect family into a living disaster.

Her father, whom she looked up to, decided to turn to alcohol to remedy the pain. Her mother had had enough of her father's drinking problem and his sometimes downright horrible attitude on top of the tragedy and it ultimately broke them apart.

When the divorce happened it left her at the middle, broken and lost.

Years passed by and her relationship with her parents deteriorated, still, she continued working at the same precinct as her father and stayed with him in fear that if he was truly left alone something bad would happen.  
Early on, her father showed signs of depression and her mother couldn't seem to handle it so she took it upon herself as the eldest daughter to look after him. She went with him when her parents decided to sell their house after the divorce and although the house he got wasn't the best she stayed with him.

When he would drink himself to the brink of alcohol poisoning she was there in the hospital waiting for him to get better, she had been nothing but patient when he would lash out at her and yell out hurtful words and she would be the one to apologize to whoever it was that his father pissed off.

What really drove her to yell at him was when she found out one night that he had been playing Russian roulette.  
She screamed and cried and he screamed in turn, not caring that his only daughter was crying over his actions. This went on to the early morning until Y/n finally had enough. She locked herself in her room silently crying while her father slammed the front door shut to get drunk somewhere other than home.

This was when their relationship finally broke.

Y/n still stayed at their home but would go out early and return when she knew her father wouldn't be home, she avoided him at all cost but would also watch over him when he was passed out drunk or just too tired to even get to bed.

Even at the precinct, she would make sure to avoid him by taking more assignments and never being in the same area for more than a few minutes at a time.

Her father didn't seem to mind, in fact, he didn't even show a smidge of regret or sadness and that hurt her even more. She had hoped that after a few days of it being like that he would come up to her and apologize but days turned into weeks and then into months.

It had been three years since her brother passed, three years since her parents seemed to have lost care for her, three long years of her father forgetting that he had another child that had done nothing but love and care for him.  
Y/n's life changed and even though she was trying to pull her life together nothing seemed to be changing for the better.

\-------

AUG 15TH, 2038  
PM 08:45:29

"Ma'am it's okay, I've just heard that the situation is under control." The soothing voice of a woman spoke as the sounds of sirens, helicopters and yelling echoed around the area.

Lights of red and blue shone as the woman with a soothing voice slowly pats the back of another woman who looked ragged and is having a panic attack.

The woman had h/l h/c hair and was wearing a black bomber jacket, tight dark blue pants, and combat boots. Her badge was attached to her hip and it signified her position as a police detective.

"It's not okay! They sent an android to save my daughter!"

"Detective Anderson, we've got a new report." an officer spoke up and Y/n sighed.

"Lay it on me."

"The negotiator was successful, the girl's safe."

Y/n smiled and looked at the woman who was now looking at them and crying in relief.

"I'll go check on your daughter, please stay here and I'll make sure to bring her to you."

"Please... Please make sure my baby is safe." she sobbed and Y/n gave her another pat.

Detective Y/n Anderson, age 27, was one of the people who responded to the hostage situation since she was around the area patrolling with officers Deckart and Wilson, they were just having a chat when it happened. At that time, the three of them rushed into the scene after Y/n called for backup and there they met the android who shot

its owner and was taking a little girl hostage.

They had a standoff and Deckart was shot dead in the living room. She tried to negotiate with it with Wilson but the mother of the girl was screaming which had added stress to the situation. When it went to the outside, Wilson followed while Y/n tried to stop the mother from going further.

She continued to stop the mother from moving and potentially endangering herself, she heard another gunshot from outside along with a yell of pain and when she looked, the android was now on the edge while Wilson's body laid on the ground.

When the SWAT team finally arrived, Y/n had briefed the captain, Allen, about the situation and she was given the task to help secure the area downstairs.

After hearing that the situation had finally been defused, Y/n made her way up but not before noticing a taxi leaving the area. She looked at it in confusion for a bit since taxis shouldn't have been allowed in the area but disregarded it.

When she was upstairs the, SWAT team was clearing up and she went straight to the crying girl being treated by one of the medics. Y/n kneeled down in front of the girl and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, there little one, my name's Detective Y/n Anderson and your mom sent me. You're going to be okay now, I'll take you down when you're done getting patched up, okay?" she smiled softly at the girl who sniffled and nodded.

"How's downstairs, Anderson?"

She turned to look at Captain Allen who looked less tense than when she first saw him tonight, she gave him a soft smile and a salute.

"Captain, all's well and handled downstairs. Great work up here."

"Yeah well that piece of plastic gave us more trouble than its worth." Allen frowned and glanced at the little girl.

"You managed to convince it though, that's less innocent lives tonight."

"Yeah, well... We didn't do the convincing. Cyberlife sent this detective android in."

"A detective android?" Y/n raised an eyebrow and slightly tilted her head, she's never heard of a detective android before.

"Yeah, the thing managed to do the job but if they make more of that thing it'll be trouble for us."

"Well, let's hope it's a one-time thing then. Cyberlife probably just wanted to remedy their own problem."

"Yeah, well here's to hoping I don't see it again."

"She's done." the medic spoke up which got both of their attentions.

"You taking her?" Allen asked and Y/n nodded.

"Yep, told her mother I'd make sure she was safe."

"I'll leave her to you before we process things then."

"You got it."

Y/n gave a small salute to Allen who just gave a tiny chuckle and patted her shoulder in return. It wasn't a secret that Y/n was a talented detective, she was talented in many areas and, in turn. she's made friends and connections within the force. Most people liked her and those who really knew about her situation pitted her and hopes that she had a better life than she did now.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you to momma."

Y/n extended her hand towards the girl and she took her hand, the little girl was still shaking but she seemed to have relaxed a little after Y/n squeezed her hand.

"What's your name?"

"Emma." the little girl answered quietly and she could understand why.

"Well, Emma, I'm going to make sure you and you're mom are taken care of."

\-------

After the exhausting day she had, Y/n finally got home. She was dead tired and she could feel her eyes closing as she entered the house. A loud bark was heard as she entered and she couldn't help but giggle and pet the big fluffy dog that walked towards her.

"Hey there, Sumo. Sorry but Y/n's a little tired right now." she spoke softly as she patted the dog's head.  
Sumo walked over to the couch and when she followed her eyes landed on her father who was passed out on the couch, again.

Y/n sighed before removing her jacket and putting it on the table where she saw the picture frame of her brother facing down, she frowned and shook her head and went to pick her father up. As she moved, she accidentally kicked a bottle on the floor and she looked at it in disgust.

"Be quiet while I move him okay, bud?"

Sumo whimpered softly before going to his own little doggie space and laying down. Y/n, who was already used to this, grabbed her father and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Move." she groaned.

It felt like it took forever to move her father but when she finally placed him on the bed she took off his shoes and socks and covered him with a blanket. She looked at him one last time before leaving for her own bed.

When she finally laid down she felt almost everything shut down, she didn't even care if she hasn't changed, all she wanted now was to sleep.

As Y/n's eyes fluttered close to accept the sweet release of slumber, a loud alarm sounded and she jumped off of the bed. She looked around with adrenaline coursing through her and when she looked at her alarm clock it was already time for work again.

"Agh!" she let out a scream of frustration before throwing herself to the bed again.

Y/n laid down on her bed before ultimately decided to get up again for a shower and fresh change of clothes, begrudgingly getting ready for another workday ahead.

xX0Xx


	3. Chapter One

xX0Xx  
NOV 5TH, 2038  
PM 08:05:14

After the hostage situation in August, nothing as big has happened in Y/n's life, she took assignments, as usual, joined uniformed officers on patrols, went out with friends, and of course avoided and took care of her dad.

Life continued with no change or progress with her father but she's sort of already gave up with trying to make amends with him. She got used to the cold shoulder even when she'd be the one to drag him to bed.

Y/n spent her Friday night watching a movie with some friends and eating out with them after, as much as her friends like to drink wine she didn't have any. They know she detests alcohol but not all of them knew how badly she hates it.

They ended their little get together after it hit 8 PM and the girls said goodbye to Y/n, all but one.

"You doing okay?" the lady next to her smiled and Y/n smiled back at her.

"I mean, I'm doing the best I can."

"Come on, N/n. You know you can talk to me."

"Thanks, Lizzie, but I don't want to worry you about my reoccurring problems that you already know about."

Elizabeth Wilson was her closest friend, although she was much older than her, Y/n loved Elizabeth like a sister. They met when Elizabeth's daughter got lost at a shopping mall, Y/n happened to be in the area at that time and didn't hesitate to help the little girl out. Ever since then, Elizabeth's been the closest friend Y/n ever had.

"Well, I know what can help." she looped her arm around Y/n's and pulled her to a nearby ice cream shop.

"You're the best." Y/n chuckled.

"And it's on me. Aren't I the greatest?" Elizabeth laughed with her.

They spend some time at the ice cream shop telling stories back and forth, Y/n telling her about the mundane cases that she has and Elizabeth doing the same with her own work.

It was around 10 PM when Y/n saw the notification about a homicide in Pines. She saw that her father was the one assigned to it and debated on whether or not to help with the investigation but, she decided on the latter and just went straight home after her chat with Elizabeth.

It was around 3 AM when Y/n woke up from a noise outside in the living room, she figured it was her dad but she stood and checked it out of caution. She took her gun and placed it behind her back as she walked out.

She tightened her hold on the gun before checking and seeing that it was indeed her father, looking exhausted from what she already knew was his previous assignment.

They both had eye contact and Y/n was the first to look away.

"...You, uh, you got a gun there?" he asked cautiously after a moment of silence.

"Oh- uh, yeah I do... Out of caution, of course." she showed him the gun with her hands raised.

"Yeah, of course. Gotta be safe." he cleared his throat and shuffled on his feet.

She knew he'd only be like this, somewhat interactive, when he's only half-drunk or fully sober which didn't happen a lot. The homicide must have taken all his time.

"Well... I'm gonna go back to bed now." she started walking back but didn't miss his last words.

"Yeah... Uh, goodnight?"

That bought a small smile on Y/n's face, even just little things like this made her happy. This was the reason why she stayed, although a big part of her has given up, some part of her still believed that her dad could get better if he tried a little. 

So, she looked back and showed him the small smile she had.

"Yeah, goodnight."

\-------

The next time Y/n woke up it was already time for work, she finished her routine and since she was in a good mood she decided to make her dad breakfast.

She made her way to the kitchen and frowned when she saw an empty bottle of whiskey on the table, her mood slightly turned sour but that didn't stop her from making breakfast. When she decides to do something she'll make sure to see it through.

After making and eating breakfast she wrapped the one for her father in plastic and left it on the now cleared kitchen table. She gave Sumo his breakfast and left him some snacks before driving off to work.

When she got to the police station there weren't any new assignments given to her so she decided to have a cup of coffee. She entered the break room where the coffee machine was and she saw that Detective Gavin Reed was already there with Officer Tina Chen.

"Morning, Tina, Gavin." she smiled at the two, more so at Tina than Gavin.

"Morning, Y/n." the officer smiled.

"What's up?" Reed asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Gavin Reed wasn't all that of a good guy, sure he was good at his job and produced results but he had issues when it comes to his behavior. He's insensitive and rude to just about everyone except for a select few like higher-ups and Y/n.

That and Y/n almost broke his arm when he went too far with "joking around" with her which ultimately led him to develop a sense of fear from her.

"Nothing much, haven't gotten any new assignments yet so I figured I might as well. You two?"

"Just finishing up before heading out on patrol." Tina smiled.

"Alrighty, have a good day you two."

When Y/n went out, she went straight to her desk which was a little farther away from her father's, she knew he'd be late today so she didn't even bother glancing at his area.

"Hey, Y/n? You got those files I asked for last time?" Officer Wilson from the desk a little behind her asked and she began sorting out her files and work.

She focused on her work for a bit until her attention altered after hearing the door to the captain's door forcefully open. When she took a look she saw her father, whom she hadn't even noticed arrive, storming out the office followed by what seemed to be an android.

She took a quick glance at her father and the android and somewhat felt bad for the android. It was no secret how much her father hated androids since it's all over his desk too. She knew androids couldn't really feel emotions but she's afraid her father might damage it and, in turn, cost him money.

Y/n sighed and stood up from her desk and headed over to the captain's office without even sparing a glance to her father, they both knew that when she does this it's to apologize for his recent indecent behavior.

Once she enters, Captain Jeffrey Fowler was already leaning back on his chair as if he already knew this was going to happen and, in a way, he did since this wasn't the first time she's apologized for her father's actions.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Good morning, Y/n. At least you have the decency and manners to greet a superior."

"Captain whatever happened please know that I am-"

"Y/n, you don't need to say this again. Every damn time your father does something wrong it's you who always says sorry for it."

Y/n's mouth closed shut and she just looked down. She didn't know why she would do it but she just did. Even if he's turned to this person she doesn't want him to be he's still her father and she just couldn't let something related to him go.

"I'm sorry. I overstepped my boundaries... It's just that he won't do it so I..."

Fowler sighed as he looked at the girl in front of him. Y/n's a sweet girl and she's far too nice and patient for her father's behavior. Every time her father did something wrong she'd be the one to apologize for his mistakes, it was as if the roles were reversed.

"Y/n, I get why you're apologizing for him, I really do. I also understand that he's in pain but you and I both know he can't keep acting like this."

Y/n solemnly nodded. "Can I ask why he's so angry then?"

Fowler then goes on to explain the situation of her father being given the assignment to investigate deviant cases and how her father lashed out about it. He also didn't leave out any details of how heated the discussion got. It soon turned to the Captain voicing out his complaints about her father's behavior and although she wanted to defend him she knew that she couldn't.

"Your father needs to re-learn how to respect higher authority because that kind of behavior has been tolerated long enough."

"I understand, Captain. I can't say it won't happen again because it will but..."  
Y/n glanced outside to where the android seems to be trying to make her father talk or at least say something to him.

"He hates androids, sir. He hates it more than anything after what happened and seeing as how he acted you know things won't end well even if he does somewhat cooperate."

"So, what are you suggesting we do?"

Y/n took another glance at her father who looked like he begrudgingly answered the android's questions. She knew that even though her father hadn't been the best dad to her in recent years she still loved him and would do anything to lessen his pain.

And so, she knew she had to make a few sacrifices in order for his hurt to lessen even by just a bit.

"Please let me take the case."

Captain Fowler looked at Y/n dead in the eye to try to read what she was thinking but all he could see was that she was determined and maybe a little nervous but she was trying her best for it not to show.

"I have no current assignments since I've finished all of them, I'm a hard worker and you know that I'm fully dedicated when I get something started. If you give this case to my dad he'll do his job, yes, but you're never going to hear the end of it and I'm sure hearing my dad complain all the time is not something you like. 

"He might even end up damaging that android outside out of frustration and it'll definitely cost us so I believe I'm more fit for this task."

Y/n made a good point and Fowler could see how much she wanted this but after knowing her for so long, he knew there was something else.

"Tell it to me straight, Y/n. Why do you want this assignment?"

Y/n looked at the captain silently and her eyes traveled to her father who was grumpily working on his desk. Her eyes softened and she could feel her face frown, her heart started aching and she let out a long sigh. She sat down on the chair and looked straight at Fowler, she didn't have to hide the real reason if it was the Captain.

"I don't want my dad to handle this. He's... still not doing good. We all know that... I just... I don't want him to be around something he hates so much. I know he's a great cop and he'd be able to solve this case but... I don't want my dad to be in pain."

Fowler looked at the woman in front of him who was now looking down at her hands. Only a few select people really knew of the real situation between the Andersons and Fowler was one of them. 

He saw the two's loving father-daughter relationship disappear over the years and he saw the sacrifices Y/n made for her father. He was perfectly aware that this request was sincere and it was very sweet of Y/n to take the burden upon herself, that's why he liked having her around. She was smart and kind amongst many other things.

"I'll think about it." was his answer.

Y/n looked at the Captain and smiled at him, she was grateful that there was at least one person in the precinct who completely understood her situation and would be understanding towards it.

She left the office and took another glance at her father before going back to her desk and completing some other mundane tasks or helped Wilson with some other files and paperwork. 

It wasn't all that hard and she even took some tasks over when Wilson stood up to get another report. When she was alone doing paperwork, she heard a thud and shifted her attention to where the sound came from.

Y/n saw her father grabbing the android by the collar and forcing it to a glass panel, she immediately stood up but didn't know if she should intervene. She saw Wilson look at them and then at her and she gave him a nod signaling him to be the one to intervene.

"Lieutenant... uh...sorry to disturb you. I have some information on the AX400 that attacked a guy last night... It's been seen in the Ravendale district."

"I'm on it."

When he saw her father walking away she let out a sigh of relief, it was normal for people to see him be aggressive from time to time but it still unnerved her.

She heard Wilson give him more details but since the Captain hadn't given her any orders to take over the case she figured she'll just work with what she can for now.

A few minutes after that though, her work was stopped as she heard someone approach and speak.

"Detective Anderson, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife."

xX0Xx


	4. Chapter Two

xX0Xx

As Lieutenant Anderson left after grabbing him by the collar and forcing him on a glass panel, Connor straightens his appearance by fixing his slightly creased collar and adjusting his tie.

He had tried to improve his relationship with the Lieutenant but in the end, the said man had remained hostile towards him. He was about to follow but was ultimately stopped by the captain.

"Connor, my office!"

He entered the office again but this time around the Captain was in a somewhat better mood than when he had been with the Lieutenant.

"Do you need something, Captain?"

"You see that woman over there?"

Captain Fowler pointed to a desk far back, there sat a woman in a desk with h/l h/c hair, black bomber jacket, dark blue jeans and combat boots. She was handling paperwork with Officer Wilson and also typing in her desk.

"That's Detective Y/n Anderson, take her with you when you investigate the next android related case. Give me a report about her performance after that."

"Understood. Will that be all?"

"Yes, you can go now."

Connor then exits the office and walks over to where Detective Anderson was, once he was close enough he scanned her face to get more information about her.

DT. ANDERSON, Y/N  
Born: mm/dd/2011 // Police Detective  
Criminal record: None

[HANK'S DAUGHTER]

The words flashed in front of him as he approached her.

"Detective Anderson, my name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife."

She looked up and he saw e/c eyes look at him, she slightly tilts her head and he took this as a sign of confusion.

"What can I do for you?"

"Captain Fowler told me that the next time we have a case related to an android we take you with us."

"Really now?" she stood up with a smirk on her face and Connor deduced it as excitement.

"Yes, we received new information about an AX400 that attacked its owner last night and we're going to investigate it right now."

"I see... Did the Captain say anything else?"

Connor decided between not telling her about the report or informing her about it, he chose the latter in hopes to build a somewhat neutral relationship with her.

"Yes, the Captain also said that I should report your performance after."

"Huh... The Captain's testing me? Well, let's see how it goes then."

Y/N▲  
NEUTRAL

The two walk outside to where Lieutenant Anderson was waiting impatiently, his brows slightly raised and Connor noticed the decrease in his hostility upon seeing his daughter. He also noticed the slight discomfort in his body language as well as the Detective's.

"Uh... What're you doing here?" Lieutenant Anderson asked a bit awkwardly and Y/n spoke in the same manner.

"Cap told me to assist. Don't worry, I won't be a burden."

"You're not..." the Lieutenant paused and then sighed in annoyance. "Whatever, just get in the car."

Connor saw the hesitation in the Lieutenant and the frown on the Detective's face, it made him realize that the Lieutenant did not have the best relationship with his daughter.

"It's fine, I'll take my own car. I'll just follow."

Detective Anderson then looks at Connor at gives him a small smile.

"You can ride with me if you want."

He had two choices, between riding with Y/n or the Lieutenant, and since the Lieutenant seemed to loath his presence he decided that going with the Detective would be the better option.

Connor entered the front seat and the Lieutenant already drove off without them.

The drive was silent and as Connor looked around the car he scanned a few of the things in it. There were stickers on the front window that showed what occupation she had among others and a few decorations. She also drove an old school car which seems to be a theme between both father and daughter.

Detective Anderson played music on the stereo at a low volume which was a big contrast to how loud her father would play music as he drove. The more he observed, the more he saw the stark differences between them.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Detective Anderson?"

"You can just call me Y/n. People usually call my dad by our last name so it sometimes gets confusing. And yeah, sure."

"You and your father are very different, you act in different ways and yet you're related and even live together. Why is that?"

Connor saw Y/n pursed her lips a frown made its way to her face.

"I don't really know how to answer that. Does it bother you?"

Connor thought for a bit and since it seems like he touched a bad subject he didn't want Y/n, who has been more polite to him, to become hostile like her father. So, he took a friendlier approach to her.

"No, it doesn't. You've been nice to me and I highly appreciate that." Y/n smiled at his answer he could see her relax.

Y/N▲

The drive didn't take long and they soon arrived at the scene where the android was last seen. Lieutenant Anderson was already there talking with Detective Collins and being briefed about the situation. It was already raining outside and since there was a black umbrella under Connor's foot space, he decided to take it before he went outside.

Y/n tilted his head at him in slight confusion and watched him walk over to her side of the car, after she turned off the engine she went out and Connor opened the umbrella for her.

"Oh, you don't need to do that." Y/n says as she puts on a waterproof beanie.

"I insist."

"Okay, thanks then." 

Y/n smiled at Connor to which he found a bit odd but followed as they both walked over to Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Collins.

"Morning, Detective." Y/n sent a smile towards Detective Collins who smiled back at her.

"Ah, Y/n. The sweeter Anderson."

Y/n chuckled at the statement where the Lieutenant groaned.

"You on the assignment now?" Collins asked and Y/n shook her head.

"Maybe only for today, I didn't have any assignments and the Captain probably wanted me to do something."

"Well, it's good to have another of Detroit's finest on the job."

"Well they probably won't need me much since you're here."

Y/n and Collins continued their friendly chat while not forgetting about the details. Connor immediately notices the difference in Y/n's interaction with the other detective today and the Lieutenant's last night. Y/n seems to be a much friendlier person to most people while her father was the least pleasant one.

Connor listened to their exchange of details and the Lieutenant walks over to him with a tablet at hand reading through the intel. He also went through the details he heard and deduced that maybe it didn't go far.

"Alright, after getting info, the only thing I can think of was that it didn't have a plan and that it's probably still in the area." Y/n spoke as she quickly surveyed the area.

"Excellent deduction, Detective."

"Why, thank you." she smiled at Connor which was another difference the father and daughter had. 

While the older Anderson kept frowning the other seemed to be more cheerful and friendly.

"I'll join the officers in sweeping the area. I'll call if I see anything."

Y/n walks away and surveys the area, another thing she was known for was her good eye and how she sees simple but important details. In this case, she saw a woman with short brown hair and a little girl hurriedly leaving the area, seemingly looking scared. She jogs up to them to question them about the deviant, thinking that maybe they're scared of the police and their presence.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Is everything alright?"

She got a better look at the woman and could see the fear in her eyes, after closer inspection she was definitely the deviant they were looking for, nevertheless, Y/n didn't want to scare her off. She saw the deviant try to fake a smile while holding on to the little girl tighter.

"Yes, everything's fine."

"Great, that's good. Then would you mind if I ask a few-"

"Hey, it's Detective Anderson!" one of the police officers in the area called out her name which sent the deviant into a panic.

The android pushed her aside and ran past the other officers, the android and little girl ran but Y/n was quick to follow.

"Call it in!" Y/n shouted at the two officers while running after them.

One of the officers ran after Y/n and the other ran back to Connor and Lieutenant Anderson, informing them that Y/n had found the deviant and was running after it.

After Connor hears this, the Lieutenant gave him a look of approval and so, he made chase. He was quick to catch up to Y/n thanks to his enhancements and they both stopped at a wired fence where the deviant and the little girl had already made it through.

"Stop, don't go any further!" 

Y/n yelled out while Connor stared at the deviant. Another officer came and pointed a gun at it but was stopped by Connor.

"Don't shoot! We need it alive!"

The android and the little girl ran through the high-speed road while Y/n stares in disbelief. Her father catches up to them and also shared the same disbelief as her.

"Oh f**k, that's insane..."

They watched them miraculously make their way through but her attention shifted after she heard rustling, she saw Connor trying to climb up the fence while her father pushed him down to stop him.

"Hey! Where you goin'?"

"I can't let them get away."

"They won't! They'll never make it to the other side."

"I can't take that chance."

"Hey, You will get yourself killed! Do NOT go after 'em, Connor. That's an order!"

Connor was about to disobey the Lieutenant's orders but he felt another hand on his other shoulder trying to stop him from moving.

"Connor, don't."

Something in Y/n's serious tone of voice, very different from her usually friendly demeanor, made Connor stand down. The way she spoke, that wasn't even an order, made him want to follow the command and he could feel an instability in his program because of it.

Y/N▲

HANK▲

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

"Let's go, we won't be able to catch it now." Y/n's voice was cold and she turned to walk away.

Connor and Lieutenant Anderson followed her silently. The Lieutenant looked like he wanted to say something to her and Connor saw the same hesitance he previously showed but decided not to comment on it nor ask.

When they reached Collins, Y/n reported what had happened and asked the other police officers to request available units who can access the other side of the road it crossed to follow it if possible.

"Come on, let's go back to the station." Y/n motioned for Conner and he obeyed obediently.

The ride back to the precinct was silent, Y/n didn't even play any music. Connor examined her and he could see her body language sag because of disappointment and so, he apologized.

"I'm sorry I couldn't catch the deviant, Detective."

"No, it's fine. It was my fault I wasn't faster. I should have arrested it the minute I saw it."

"What do you mean?"

"Hm? Oh, I was already talking to it, trying to get it in peacefully before the other officer spooked it away."

"So you already found it before it ran away?"

"Yep, I should've been faster. It's my fault, not yours."

Connor analyzed the situation and thought of the proper response, whether to be optimistic, realistic or negative.

He opted to be optimistic since Y/n could use the cheering up.

"I think what you did was excellent, Detective. You were able to spot it faster than anyone else and you were even able to catch up to it. We'll be able to find it faster now because of your great work."

Connor saw her smile and she directed that smile to him.

"Thanks."

Y/N▲

Connor saw her posture relax a bit more and when she turned on the music he knew he was successful in trying to make her mood better.

xX0Xx


	5. Chapter Three

ong sodfad

xX0Xx

When they got to the precinct, Y/n went straight into filing a report about the incident while Lieutenant Anderson made his own report to help add a few more details here and there.

Connor, who had already finished making his report on the way, now made his way to Captain Fowler's office to report on Y/n's progress.

He knocked on the door and waited for the Captain's signal for him to come in. Once entered, Connor stood in front of the Captain and started with how Y/n had been the first one to spot the deviant, to successfully chasing after it but unable to catch it since it had crossed through a highway.

"Overall, Detective Anderson's actions during the short time she was faced with a deviant had been more than efficient and carefully handled. Had there been no obstructions, there is a high probability that she would have caught the deviant without needing force."

Conner looked at Captain Fowler who was leaning forward and seemed to be contemplating on something. He waited until the Captain spoke again and after some time he saw the Captain nod his head and look at him.

"Take her to the next case you get, this time leave Hank out of it... In fact, call him in."

Connor walked out of the office and over to Lieutenant Anderson's desk, he saw that the Lieutenant had been finishing up his report but chose to inform him that the Captain was looking for him now rather than wait for him to complete his work.

"Lieutenant Anderson, the Captain is calling for you in his office."

"Jesus Christ, what now?.."

The two of them entered the office and when Connor closed the door, Lieutenant Anderson took the seat in front of Captain Fowler while he stood behind.

"So, what's this about now?"

"You're off the case. I'm transferring it to another person so you're back on homicide." Captain Fowler simply stated and the Lieutenant let out a laugh.

"Ha! F**king finally! Whose the poor soul now?" he stood up in joy but the Captain's face was blank.

"That would be your daughter, Hank."

Lieutenant Anderson's smile fell and he sat back down. "What did you say?.."

"I said Y/n's taking the assignment, all android related cases are going to be handled by her."

Lieutenant Anderson fell silent and Connor could see the conflict in the Lieutenant's face, he looked like he was thinking things over while both he and the Captain waited for him to speak up.

"What made you change your mind?" the Lieutenant asked and Captain Fowler's eyes traveled to Y/n who was working hard on her report.

"She did. Look, Hank, I'm going to be straight with you. Y/n asked me to take you off the case and give it to her because she knows just how much you hate androids. She personally asked for this reassignment and after what happened a while ago I have no reason not to do it."

Connor saw the Lieutenant look over to Y/n and he also looked her way, he saw her laughing with some of the other police officers while finishing her report and the smile on her face was very inviting. He figured she was well-liked among the people in the station and seeing her interact with the others proved that even more.

"Your kid asked you to be taken off because she cares about you, she was worried about you so she took the job herself. I don't want to push myself into your personal life but don't you think it's high time for you to start showing her that you care?"

"You think I don't f**kin' know?"

This was the first time Connor heard Lieutenant Anderson speak in a low tone and with an emotion he could only name as regret in his voice. The Lieutenant stood up and silently walked over to the door.

"Thanks, Jeffrey." he says quietly before 

Once Lieutenant Anderson, left Connor looked at the Captain for further instructions.

"Tell Y/n that Hank's off and she's on."

"Yes sir."

Before Connor walked over to Y/n he passed by the Lieutenant's desk. He had the option to ignore him or talk to him so he decided to talk, even for just a bit.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant?" Connor called out and the Lieutenant turned to him with a frown.

"What?"

Connor could be cold, straightforward or appreciative and since he's still working with an Anderson he wanted to show appreciation towards the older man.

"It may not have been long but it was nice working with you, Lieutenant. I'm sure Y/n would do a fantastic job in this case. She is a rather talented detective."

"Damn right she is, there's probably no one better than her."

"You know... She would probably be happy if she heard you say that... She would also be happy if you thanked her for the reassignment."

"...Yeah, whatever."

HANK▲

Connor left after that and went straight to Y/n who was working on finishing her report, she looked very focused on her work but called out to her since it was the Captain's orders.

"Y/n?"

Y/n hummed in response and he took it as a sign to continue.

"I've come to inform you that Captain Fowler has decided to reassign all android related cases under Lieutenant Anderson to you."

Y/n's head snapped towards him and he saw the biggest smile on Y/n's face he has yet to see, this made him smile as well.

"That's great! I didn't think he'd actually let me have it after that deviant ran away. What happened in there anyway?"

"Well, I had given the report on your performance and expressed that upon my assessment of the situation you would have caught the deviant had it been in different circumstances."

"Huh... So you talked me up?"

Connor had to pause to think of a reply, he could deny that and say that it would be just him stating facts and that he had no intention of making her look good or he could say that she deserved the recognition since she did do his job faster than he could, which was hard as he was designed for such tasks and was also built with enhancements.

That and their relationship seems to be leaning on a positive side and he didn't have any intentions of ruining what good start they had.

"Your performance was certainly commendable, you're very talented at what you do and you deserve the recognition."

Y/n stared at Connor a tad bit dumbfounded, which made him think that he might have said the wrong thing, before letting out a laugh.

"Oh my God." she laughed and Connor just stared at her.

He waited for her to finish laughing and when it dwindled down to chuckling he spoke up.

"Did I say something amusing?"

"No, no. It's just that I wasn't expecting that. I guess being a sweet-talker is part of your program."

"Recognizing talent is part of my program but sweet-talking is also one of my features."

Y/n saw Connor do a wink and she laughed even more, she did not expect to meet an android with this kind of playful personality in their programming. The wonders of technology never ceases to amaze her.

Y/N▲  
WARM

"Well since the cases have been transferred to me we might as well work on what we have right now. Any sort of lead that helps us connect the dots is important so looking at things to the smallest detail is crucial... Of course, you already know that."

"Yes, but being extra thorough would be for the best."

"Let's get working then... partner." Y/n sent him a wink of her own and this caused his LED to spin yellow.

\-------

NOV 6TH, 2038  
PM 02:37:52

Y/n told Connor to grab an extra chair so that they could share her desk and so that he could also use the terminal on it, they exchanged ideas and bounced off of each other that made Y/n remember how fun and enjoyable it was to talk with someone who had such an extensive insight on her field of work.

Connor, on the other hand, had learned plenty of things, he was making sure that all the details he would exchange with Y/n was saved in his memory and also carefully analyzed but, since she was careful and intricate with her work, there was little to no need for it.

What didn't escape Connor's perceptive gaze was the Lieutenant's glancing towards them. His enhanced hearing also picked up grumbling from his end but after a few hours of working with Y/n the Lieutenant didn't do anything but kept on glancing and grumbling.

As Connor and Y/n review the cases and finalized their report on the deviant this morning, Connor saw that the Lieutenant was making his way towards them.

"Uh...Hey, N/n."

Y/n heard her father's voice and she was shocked that he had called by her nickname when she hadn't heard that from him in such a long time.

"...Yeah?.." She answered hesitantly but she looked up him.

"You hungry? You, uh, up for some late lunch?"

Y/n looked at the clock and it was definitely passed lunchtime. It was strange for her father to suddenly ask her to eat out but she had no reason to say no, in fact, she's sort of excited about it even though she knew they'd just be going to Chicken Feed. 

"Sure! Uh, I mean, of course. I already finished most of my paperwork anyway."

"Great, I'll uh... meet you outside. I'll drive."

"Yeah, great."

When the Lieutenant walked away, Connor could see a big smile form on Y/n's face.

"Weird but, I'll take it." She spoke and shrugged to herself. "Oh! Come with us, I mean I know androids don't eat but in case there are any new reports we can head there immediately."

"Of course."

"Alright, let's head out."

They followed the Lieutenant who was already at his car waiting. they all went in with Y/n riding up front this time around and although it felt strange it was nice to be able to ride in her father's car again.

It was around 3 PM when they got to Chicken Feed and both Andersons went out first while Connor took his time as he had surveyed his surroundings. 

By the time he reached the two, Y/n had a frown on her face as another man, he soon identified him as Aabdar, Pedro who had a criminal record for illegal gambling and fraud, talked to the Lieutenant who looked mildly uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Pedro. I'm out." The Lieutenant gave a subtle to Y/n who was now looking away and Pedro nodded back.

"Totally get it, no problem."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that."

The Lieutenant looked away and tried to find something else to look at and his eyes landed on Connor who was silently standing behind Y/n,

"You gonna be taking that everywhere you go?" The Lieutenant asked Y/n who tilted her head towards Connor.

"Yeah, maybe. Well, at least maybe until the whole android thing has been solved." Y/n smiled at Connor and she didn't fail to notice how his LED turned yellow for a bit before returning back to blue.

"Here you go." Gary Fayes, the owned of Chicken Feed, placed the Lieutenant's meal in front of him.

"Thank, Gary. I'm starving..."

"And for the pretty lady..." Gary gave a similar meal which made Y/n smile. "Put in a little extra of your favorite."

"Hey..." The Lieutenant lightly glared at Gary who raised his hands in surrender but had a playful smile on his face.

"Thanks, Gary." She smiles back before walking towards one of the standing umbrellas.

"Don't leave that thing here!"

"Huh, not a chance! Follows Y/n everywhere..."

"Rude." Was her snark remark.

Connor did, in fact, end up following after Y/n to which her father commented at again. When they settled, Connor noticed that contrast to the Lieutenant's burger, hers was bigger and had many more additions to it.

"Do you eat here often?" Connor directed her question to the two who were enjoying their food.

"Sometimes..."

"Most days..."

Connor looked at Y/n and the Lieutenant who answered at the same time but the two avoided eye contact after that. He then averted his attention back to Y/n's burger that seemed to be loaded with cholesterol.

"Y/n, your meal contains 2.6 times the recommended daily intake of calories and twice the cholesterol level. You shouldn't eat that."

"Oh boy..." The Lieutenant looked away and Connor could see that he made a mistake.

"Connor, dear... You should never point out to a woman how much calories she's consuming or what she can or can't eat. Never do that again, got it?" Y/n smiled sweetly and yet Connor knew if he could feel he would feel very unnerved by her smile.

"I apologize." Connor looked down as his LED turned yellow.

"Never ask." Lieutenant quipped and took another bite of his food.

"Is there anything you'd like to know about me?" Connor asked.

"Hell, no... Well, yeah. um... Why did they make you look so goofy and give you that weird voice?"

"Jesus, Dad." Y/n muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"CyberLife androids are designed to work harmoniously with humans. Both my appearance and voice were specifically designed to facilitate my integration."

"Well, they f**ked up."

"Dad..." Y/n spoke in a warning tone of sorts and the Lieutenant shrugged.

"Maybe I should tell you what we know about deviants?" He spoke up and Y/n nodded.

"Sure, Connor, proceed."

Connor then goes on to a lengthy explanation on what causes deviancy in an android's program, to which the Lieutenant made him paraphrase to better understand. He explained that they were overwhelmed with irrational instructions that ultimately lead to their behavior.

"Emotions always screw everything up..." The Lieutenant glanced sideways to Y/n who purposely avoided his gaze. 

"Maybe androids aren't as different from us as we thought."

There was a short amount of silence as Y/n pursed her lips before taking another bite of her burger.

"You ever dealt deviants before?" Lieutenant asked and Connor's memory replayed the incident he dealt with last August.

"A few months back... A deviant was threatening to jump off the roof with a little girl... I managed to save her..."

Y/n's eyes looked over to Connor and he could see her eyes twinkle with recognition.

"You're the detective android Allen was talking about!"

"What now?" Her father raised a brow towards her.

"Yeah, remember when I reported a shoot out with an android? The hostage situation we responded to? Allen told me that CyberLife had a detective android deal with the problem and it was successful."

Y/n looked at Connor and smirked at him.

"Didn't think it'd be you, good work out there."

Connor's LED turned yellow again.

"So, I guess you've done all your homework, right? Since you worked with me and you'll be working with Y/n, know everything there is to know about us?"

Connor could tell the truth or lie but seeing as being honest or friendly with his replies had earned Y/n to be somewhat comfortable with him, he figured it would somewhat be the same with the Lieutenant.

"I know you both graduated top of your respective class. Lieutenant Anderson, you made a name for yourself in several cases, and became the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit. I also know you've received several disciplinary warnings in recent years and you spend a lot of time in bars."

The Lieutenant kept quiet while Connor moved to Y/n.

"Y/n, on the other hand, has had a steady way moving up. Ever since you entered the force, your success rate has been higher than the majority of any officer in Detroit that was or is your age. You're well-liked by people and you spend a lot of time focusing your work."

Y/n gave him a smile before her father jumped in.

"Since when are you two on a first-name basis?"

"Since we've had the same last names. It's kind of confusing, you know?"

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes. "Fine, call me Hank then."

Hank then looked back at Connor.

"So, what's your conclusion? With Y/n."

Y/n raised her eyebrow towards her father and wondered why he was asking an android such a question but she was a tad bit curious about Connor's reply.

Connor, though, was deciding the best approach. If he were talking to Y/n, the friendliest approach would be the best but, seeing as it was Hank he had to be a bit more careful. He chose to be sincere since Hank might appreciate him praising his daughter.

"I think working with an officer of such high caliber, like Y/n, would make the investigation much easier and, although there would be things that would challenge us adapting to such situations is one of my features."

Y/n saw Connor wink again for the second time today and she let couldn't help but let out a laugh, she looked at her father who gave Connor a mildly disgusted look and she laughed even harder.

"I just got a report of a suspected deviant. It's a few blocks away. We should go have a look."

"Alright, time to party then."

Y/n wrapped her unfinished burger and set it on the table.

"Uh...Do you mind if we borrow your car?" Y/n asked Hank quietly,

"Yeah... Yeah, of course... I'll just take a taxi back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go for it."

As Y/n and Connor walked back to the car Hank's voice stops her as he calls out.

"Hey, N/n!"

When she looked back, her father seemed very hesitant and was having a hard time with his words, he fumbles a bit but Y/n saw that he was trying which made her heart swell. She waited patiently for him to find what he wanted to say and he finally manages to speak.

"Uh...Thanks... You be careful out there."

Connor saw Y/n's face break into a big smile and she starts walking backwards to a car.

"Yeah... You too... You can keep half the burger, or you know! You don't need to like, eat it or anything, you can give it to Sumo or whatever..."

As Y/n fumbled with her words she bumped into the car and apologized to it which made Connor wonder why.

"We're going now, see you later."

"Yeah, good luck."

When Y/n sat down the driver's seat the wide smile was still on her face. The engine roared to life and they soon left the driveway.

"Y/n, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, lay it on me."

"You apologized when you bumped into the car when you are perfectly aware that it is only a car. Why is that?"

"Oh... You know when you bump into something that's not a person but you just say sorry out of instinct? Like, when you bump into a door or a wall? It's like that, basically, it's instinct... No, wait. You probably don't get it but yeah it's that."

"Do you do that often?"

"Oh yeah, a lot." Y/n chuckled as she kept her eyes on the road. "Now, where did you say the address of the report was?"

xX0Xx


	6. Chapter Four

xX0Xx

NOV 6TH, 2038  
PM 03:37:08

They pulled over to the address from the report and told the people working in the vicinity that they were here to investigate. It was easy for them to get access to the building and as they took the elevator Connor made a report while Y/n checked her gear to make sure nothing was out of place.

"Connor?" 

Y/n called out and Connor's eyes opened to find Y/n in front of him, slightly leaning towards him while she observed his current state.

"I'm sorry, I was making a report to CyberLife."

"You done? We're here."

"Yes, I'm done."

The two walked out of the elevator and headed towards the door where the reported deviant was seen. They had already exchanged intel on the way so Y/n was already well informed of the report and the situation.

"So you're telling me all it takes is a simple thought to make your report?"

"It's a bit more complex than that, but yes. In general, my way of forming a report could be the equivalent of a human's thought process as it is sorting out information but, the difference is, I can send and share my report instantly."

"Wow, that would be so much easier than having to manually type everything down."

"I could help you with any reports you would need to do in the future to make it easier for you."

"Nah, it's fine. I sort of like the mundane feeling making reports give me. It's surreal in a way."

Their short chat ended when they reached the front of the door where Y/n stood to the side to let Connor take the lead.

Connor knock politely yet there was no answer, he looked at Y/n and she gave him a nod to signal trying louder this time.

"Anybody home? Open up! Detroit Police!"

There was an audible sound of something falling from inside the room and Y/n was quick to draw her gun.

"Get behind me."

"Got it."

Y/n positioned herself in front of the door and kicked it opened. It was easy to break seeing as it was an old door.

She proceeds to sweep the area, careful with every step and making sure her senses stayed sharp.

Connor followed Y/n as she checked each room in the hall and when they reached the last door Y/n kicked it down again but, this time around, a flock of birds flew out of the door making Y/n lose her balance. He had been standing behind her which made It easy for him to catch her and helping her stabilize herself.

"Thanks. Damn birds almost made me shoot." Connor saw her cringe before continuing on.

The entire room was filled with birds and, upon further inspection, the roof lacks a proper ceiling making it perfect for the birds to nest to. Y/n opened up a window in hopes to somewhat ventilate the area.

"Oh God, this place stinks. The things they never teach you in crime school, how to handle a bird situation."

Connor and Y/n proceeded with their investigation, Connor went to investigate the bathroom and the area outside of it while Y/n stuck close to the window.

"R.T. Probably initials."

"He put his initials on his jacket? That is so cute... I mean had it not been in this situation."

Y/n looked around and saw a poster of Urban Farms Detroit on the wall, she looked at it a bit more and saw that a corner had been recently moved. She rips it off and sees a broken wall and a small notebook hidden behind it. She opens it and saw a code that she hadn't encountered.

"The driver's license is fake." Connor spoke up as she looked at the notebook.

"Figures... Hey, check this out." Connor walked over and Y/n gave him the notebook. "You ever seen these symbols and codes before?"

"No... I don't have anything similar in my database. It's indecipherable." 

"Might take weeks to decode... Keep it for now, let's move to the other room."

They both walked over to the bathroom and both took a look at the wall.

"Obsessive Compulsive Writing..." Y/n mumbled as she checked the wall.

"rA9... written 2471 times... It's the same sign Ortiz's android wrote on the shower wall... Why are they obsessed with this sign?..."

"Well, this must be our main lead. If this rA9 has a connection with all androids then we better look into it." Y/n spoke as she walked over to the sink where she found an LED. "Its LED is in the sink... And some of its Thirium."

Connor leaned down to reconstruct what happened in the room and it only took him a few seconds, he stood up and walked outside, he walked over to a cage on the ground and Y/n went over to the kitchen-like area.

"Birdseed... It was feeding these pigeons... No wonder they're all nested here..."

Y/n's attention shifted towards Connor who, after examining the cage, stood up and started walking towards the chair by the closet. She walked over to him and followed the direction he was looking at.

"Connor?.." She spoke carefully as she placed her hand on her holster.

Before Connor could reply someone had jumped down from the ceiling and made a run for it, Y/n's reflexes kicked in and drew her gun to shoot but missed as the pigeons flew away after being startled.

"After him!" Y/n yelled as she made chase.

Connor ran after her and the deviant and he saw that Y/n wasn't having any trouble trying to keep up with the deviant, that was until they reached some setbacks. There were choices between safe and risky and Y/n chose the safer route.

"I'll try to corner it using a different route! Keep on its tail!"

Connor seamlessly obeyed while Y/n made her own way, she saw people holding a blueprint of the area and snatched it as she was running.

"Hey!"

"Detroit Police! I'll give this back later!"

Following the map, Y/n had run to the shortest detour she could find and basing it on the direction the deviant was moving on. She didn't have much experience in reading blueprints but her intuition was sharp and she could make split-second decisions seamlessly.

She followed the building's blueprints and ended up on the roof of one of the buildings. She saw the deviant already on its way towards her and she thought that it was perfect timing but she hadn't expected it to shove her.

Not having the right footing and momentum, Y/n fell off the edge but was quick to hold on.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

"Shit!"

Connor, having seen this, had the option to chase after the deviant or save Y/n. He knew the mission was important but he didn't even need to double think as he quickly ran over to Y/n to pull her off the ledge. Once she was on solid ground she looked at Connor and he saw rage and adrenaline rush through her.

"This isn't over."

Y/n, fueled with anger and adrenaline, ran towards the direction where the deviant was and made a perfect execution of a jump and roll.

Connor saw this and rant after her.

They both saw that the deviant had stopped by the edge, thinking that it was safe but, Y/n had jumped him by grabbing his collar and pulling him, effectively getting him on the ground with her pinning him down by the arm.

"You little shit..."

Connor had never heard Y/n curse a lot, much less seen her be angry, but after looking at her now he could clearly see the anger that radiated off her.

"Please. I've done nothing wrong... I just wanted to be free."

Connor saw a flicker of hesitation in Y/n eyes and he saw her purse her lips but, she took out her cuffs and proceeded to put it around his wrists.

"Connor, statement."

He looked at Y/n for a bit, he was still trying to process her change in attitude but seeing as he doesn't want to make her even angrier he complied.

"Model 874 004 961, serious malfunctions have been detected in your software, including class 4 errors. You have been deemed defective and will be sent back to CyberLife for deactivation."

"Why are you doing this?" The android asked as Y/n forced him up. "You're on of us!"

"Quiet."

"You're helping humans... But you're just their slave."

"That's enough. Get moving."

Y/n held on to the deviant and proceeds to escort him but the deviant closed its eyes and muttered what seemed to be a prayer.

"rA9, save me."

It suddenly ran back but Y/n's instinct kicked in and she was able to tackle him to the ground fast enough before he could commit suicide, his head was on the ledge and he was squirming under her but Y/n was pressing all of her weight on him.

"Let me go! I'd rather die! I just want to be free!"

"It's no use, stop moving."

The same cold tone Connor heard this morning was present in Y/n's voice again, it made him want to be compliant and it seemed to have the same effect on the android. The android stopped moving and Y/n told Connor to help him up.

"Make sure to hold on to him tightly."

They made their way back to the front of the building where, on the way there, Y/n had called backup. There was already a police car waiting for them and, when they were almost close, Connor and the android heard Y/n mutter under her breath.

"I'm sorry..."

Both Connor and the android looked at her but she was keeping a straight face. When they gave the android to the other officers, the android took a look at Y/n again, this time she looked him in the eye and Connor saw guilt along with pity. She turned her head away as the officers got him into the car and she walked away.

"Hey, Y/n!" One of the officers approached. "Great work out there."

"Thanks, Chris." Y/n replied with a forced smile that Connor could see through.

Chris Miller, one of the officers, had debriefed with Y/n about what had happened and after their conversation, she walked towards her father's car.

"Come on, Connor. Let's get back and report what happened."

The ride to the station was quiet and no one said a word, Connor had the option to ask about her anger, about her thoughts on the android or about making the report but he was leaning on asking about her anger in hopes to understand her better and so, he asked.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Y/n?"

"I guess..."

"During the arrest of that android, you showed signs of intense anger... Why is that?"

"Why, wouldn't you be mad if someone decided to push you off a roof?"

Y/n's cold and snark reply somewhat surprised Connor, since the arrest of the android she had been on edge and showed the same temper her father had. He saw her grip the steering wheel tighter before letting out a sigh.

"I was... scared... Not scared that I was going to die, no... I was scared of what my dad would do if he found out... That I was killed because of an android..."

Connor saw a tear come from on her cheek and she wiped it away with her palm, he could see her body tense as a result of emotions surging through her.

"I don't want him to go through that again."

They reached a stoplight and Y/n looked at Connor, she saw a small smile form on her face and he could see gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you, for choosing to help me."

"It was the right thing to do."

Y/N▲  
FRIEND

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲ 

Connor's LED flashed yellow as he looked at Y/n but he diverted his eyes to the road ahead.

\-------

When they got back to the station the mood had gotten better, Y/n had even played music while on the road which was an indicator that her mood was good. Connor had noticed that among other things during the short time he worked with her and he made sure to save her quirks in his memory.

"I'll make a quick report to the Captain, then we can make our own respective reports. You can wait for me at my desk."

"Understood."

Connor's eyes followed Y/n and waited for her to enter the Captain's office before he walked over to the desk and wait for her there, a few minutes passed and he notices Hank enter. Hank also spots him and walks over.

"Heard you caught a deviant today."

"Yes but Y/n mostly did all the work. She had caught the deviant and even stopped it from escaping and committing suicide."

"That's Y/n for you, no android can surpass her skill." He huffed proudly. "Anything else happen?"

Connor had the choice of lying or telling the truth. Y/n seemed really shaken with what had happened but for the reason that he believed would make Hank worry, he could lie based on that but after assessing their relationship he figured that a father would want to know what happens to his daughter.

"Well?"

"I must inform you, Lieutenant. During the chase, the deviant had pushed Y/n off the edge of a building. I managed to save her but she had a big chance of survival so, either way, she would have been fine."

"SHE WAS WHAT?!"

Hank yelled out and got the majority of the office's attention, he grabbed Connor by the shoulders and Connor could see the fear and worry in the older man's eyes and demeanor.

"The f**k did you just say?!"

"Y/n was pushed by a deviant and almost fell from the ledge. I was able to help her back up and even though she almost fell she still chased after the deviant and successfully capture it."

"Holy shit... Was she ever going to tell me about this?.."

Hank let Connor go and he looked at the Lieutenant, he could answer it coldly, with facts or sincerely. Seeing as the older man looked very worried he thought being sincere would be for the best.

"I... think she wouldn't... Y/n told me that she wasn't scared for her life but of how you would react if she had died because of a deviant."

HANK▲

"What's going? Is everything okay?"

Y/n came from behind Hank, Connor figured that she was already finished reporting to the captain and was here to make a report with him about the incident.

"...Dad?.."

Her father stared at her for a bit with an emotion of worry and fear that she hadn't seen in a long time before pulling her in an embrace.

Y/n's breath stopped and she was frozen still, she looked at Connor who was just looking at them and had somewhat of a small smile on his face. She looked at her father again who still kept her in a tight embrace. Before she could hug him back though, he abruptly let her go.

"Uh..." He cleared his throat. "Heard you caught the deviant, good work."

That was all he said before he walked away in a rush and, although he just got back to the station, he left.

"...Thanks?.."

Y/n looked over to Connor who just stared at her, he saw her shake the confusion out of her head and sat down her desk.

"What was up with that?"

"I have no idea." 

Connor replied with a small smile and she playfully rolled her eyes, as they both were about to start their reports Y/n's smartwatch started ringing. When Y/n looked at the caller it was her best friend, Elizabeth. Y/n grabbed her earpiece that was connected to her smartwatch and answered the call.

"Hey, Lizzie."

"Hey, N/n. Are you busy?" Elizabeth asked on the line.

"Not that much, was just about to start making a report. Why?"

"I really need a favor. Can you pick Emily up and drop her off at home? I'm a little busy to pick her and she's probably waiting there already."

Y/n looked at the time on her watch and saw that it was half-past 5 PM which was normally when Elizabeth's daughter, Emily, came out of school.

"Sure, I'll just head over there and pick her up. Call her school to inform her though."

"Thanks, N/n. I owe you."

"No problem, busy day?"

"Oh you have no idea, call me when you pick her up."

"Got it."

Y/n hung the call and looked at Connor who was patiently waiting for her to finish.

"Sorry but I have to head over someplace, friend asked for a favor. I'll finish the report at home. Are you going to stay here with the other androids?"

"No, I'll be going back to CyberLife until further notice."

"Alright. Here's my number, call me if you need me. See you, Con."

Y/n leaves a written down note on the table with her number and after that, casually grabs her bag, she gives him a small salute before heading out of the station.

Connor's LED spun bright yellow as he watched her leave with only one thing on his mind.

"Con?"

xX0Xx


	7. Chapter Five

xX0Xx

NOV 6TH, 2038  
PM 07:51:04

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

Connor opened his eyes to the familiar sight of the zen garden he would meet Amanda in to brief and debrief or to share information about the latest android related cases he handles. This time around, it was raining.

In his hand was a black umbrella which made him remember that it was similar to the umbrella he had held for Y/n yesterday morning. He wondered to himself why his mind had drifted to that memory but ignored it as he looked for Amanda.

He easily spots her and greets her. She offers a walk with him and he readily opens the umbrella for her, she begins with a comment about the deviant they had capture and Connor was sure to include that Y/n had actually been the one to capture it and not him.

"Ah, yes. Detective Y/n Anderson, the Lieutenant's daughter... I heard that she had taken over all android related cases. How is your relationship with the Detective?"

Connor thought back to Y/n and remembered her overall friendly personality towards him, she wasn't like her father who had clearly shown dislike for him in the get-go. She was definitely an interesting person and was talented in her work. Their relationship seemed to keep getting better the more time they spent with each other.

"She is definitely friendlier and much more professional than the Lieutenant. She's also very talented and skilled, working with her had produced much more desirable results."

Amanda had stopped walking and looked at Connor for a bit; she gave him a warning. She was adamant that the problem be solved as soon as it can and Connor gave her his word that he would definitely solve the case.

"I will solve this investigation, Amanda. With the Detective with me, I assure you that the success rate is higher. I won't disappoint you."

"You seem to think very highly of her... A new case just came in. Find Detective Anderson and investigate it."

Amanda walked away and Connor was left to mull over her words, of course, he would think highly of Y/n, she was a remarkable detective and was just as invested in the investigation as he was. He disregarded all other thoughts and tried to get in contact with the Detective.

\-------

"Alright, Em. You be a good girl until your mom gets home okay?"

"Okay! Thanks for the ice cream, N/n!"

Emily gave Y/n a hug before running towards the front door of her home holding the ice cream she was half done with, the android of their family was already there waiting and met her with a hug. Y/n smiled before going back to her car and driving to the grocery store since it was still early.

She wasn't lucky enough to have a peaceful grocery run as a fight had begun in the parking lot of the grocery store and she had to break it up. The men involved made fun of her at first but soon regretted it as all of them soon got either thrown or pepper-sprayed. She requested for them to be transferred and detained before she left and placed her groceries inside the car.

After finally finishing it up, she saw that there had been multiple calls she hadn't answered from an unknown number. When she had played the voicemail from the number, it was from Connor informing her of a new case that had just come in. She called him back and it didn't even finish ringing for him to pick up.

"Y/n."

"Hey, Con. Sorry about the missed calls, had to go grocery shopping and break up a fight. You know, your usual Saturday night."

"Are you alright?"

Y/n smirked at the tone of worry in his voice and wondered how CyberLife could perfectly simulate emotions of worry in Connor's voice. That or, he could be genuinely worried which isn't really possible.

"Yeah, gave them a pretty good fight but it took some time. I'm just going to head home to drop the groceries off and then I'll meet you at the crime scene."

"Actually, I couldn't contact you so, I came to see if you were home. I'm headed there now."

"I'll meet you there, then."

She dropped the call and proceeds to drive home. When she opened the door, Sumo had greeted her with a tiny bark and nuzzled himself on her leg. She then noticed Connor who seemed to be examining something on the floor before standing up to look at her.

Connor saw Y/n carrying many bags of groceries and went over to take some of it from her.

"Why do you carry all of the bags at once?" He asks as he helped her with the bags.

"To show that I'm superior." She winked at him and they both walked over to the kitchen.

There were a lot of things she noticed once she entered the kitchen area. There was junk food all over the table along with a few boxes of pizza and some bottles of soda. The thing that mostly bothered her was the picture of her brother on the table, the toppled over chair, the gun on the floor, and the broken window.

"CyberLife will pay for the damages of the window." Connor spoke up as he saw Y/n's gaze land on the broken window.

"So, it was you?" She set down the groceries on the floor and stared at the gun.

Y/n notices the bottle of alcohol on the floor next to the gun and she could feel sadness and anger grow in her. Connor saw her body tense and saw how she clenched her fists tightly.

She crouches down to get the gun to examine it and found that there was only one bullet inside; it was ready to be shot out.

"Did he tell you what he was doing?.." Y/n asked lowly and Connor knew that although he could lie it would be best to tell the truth.

"He said he was playing Russian roulette. The next shot would have killed him."

"Connor! What the f**k were you thinking when you-"

Hank, still wearing his stained home clothes, stopped ranting midway when he saw Y/n in the kitchen holding his revolver. Connor could see Y/n's eyes gloss over with tears and she just silently looked at her father with anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Y/n, let me explain-"

"No, I don't want to hear it."

Y/n slammed the gun on the table and began walking out.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Hank tried to follow after her but he was stopped midway by a headache.

"Connor, let's go." Y/n called Connor who couldn't help but watch their exchange.

"Y/n! Wait!" Hank yelled out again and Y/n's head snapped back towards him.

"Why should I?! F**king hell, you always do this!"

"Y/n- agh! Fine! If you're not gonna listen, I'm coming with you!"

"What?" She asked and glared at him.

"Wherever you're going I'm going with you." Hank replies as he steadies himself on a wall.

"No, I'm going to an investigation. You're drunk." She stated and opened the door. "Come on, Connor. Let's go."

Y/n walked out of the door leaving Connor and Hank, who was still trying to process what had just happened.

When Connor was about to walk out, Hank grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"Don't you dare f**kin' leave without me, that's an order."

Connor knew that, since Y/n was now handling all android related cases, her orders were of higher priority and, even though Hank was a lieutenant, he had the option to disobey the older man and say that he was in no state to give out orders.

Still, seeing as how affected Y/n was with what she saw and how desperate Hank was to make amends, he decided to follow instead of ignore.

"I'll tell Y/n then."

He walked out of the house and found Y/n already in the car, she was gripping her steering wheel with so much force that her knuckles had turned white. He opened the door to her car and sat on the front passenger seat; he stayed silent for a bit to choose his words carefully.

"The Lieutenant ordered me not to leave without him."

"Typical."

Connor saw how horrible Y/n's mood was and something in him wanted to help her feel better. He had the option of asking about Hank's problem, brief her about the new case, try his best to comfort her or ignore it and just walk out.

He chose to try his best to comfort her. He was programmed to know how to be patient or understanding but something about this felt different and he didn't know why.

"I saw a photo of your brother on the table. I'm very sorry for your loss."

She kept her stare in front of her and she didn't seem to want to pay attention to him or talk about it so he decided to stop prying there. Still, he wanted to say something that would make her feel somewhat better.

"I know it's not much but... if you need me, I'm here."

Y/n looked at Connor and he saw that she was trying to read him, after a few seconds of eye contact she turned away and sighed.

"Well, time to head out." She started the car but Connor spoke up to stop her.

"What about the Lieutenant?"

"I don't know... What about him?.."

Connor had to choose between staying with Y/n and leaving or waiting for Hank. It was somewhat of a though choice but Hank gave him an order and he felt that if Hank were there he would try his best to reconcile with Y/n which would make her happy.

"I'm sorry, Y/n. The Lieutenant gave me an order."

"If I ordered you to stay, would you do it?"

Their orders conflicted and he had to choose which one was the priority; Y/n didn't give him a chance though.

"Get out."

Y/N▼

Connor looked at Y/n but she refused to face him. He had no choice but to exit the car and stand in the rain as Y/n left the area. He stood there for a moment and although he knew Y/n had access to the address in the report he still sent it to her number.

xX0Xx


	8. Chapter Six

xX0Xx

NOV 6TH, 2038  
PM 08:02:43

When she left, she got a notification on her smartwatch about a message. When she checked, Connor had sent her the address of Eden Club even though he knew she had access to the report, she sighed and thought that maybe it was his way of making it up to her.

When Y/n arrived at the Eden Club and parked her car at the side of the club, there were already officers in the area. They had finished making sure that there were signs of police investigation currently going on in the area and had police androids out on standby.

She entered and cringed at all the almost naked android standing in tubes or dancing in poles, as she made it pass the entrance she saw Gavin and Chris along with Collins. They were questioning the owner of the establishment but they notice her walk in.

"Well if it isn't Detroit's finest." Gavin smirked at her and she let out a small chuckle.

"Evening, gentlemen. Care to fill me in?"

The four of them continued to ask questions but soon after, checked the room. Y/n swept the area and saw the body of the dead man and an android on the floor, she found the wallet of Michael Graham containing pictures of his family and his I.D along with other cards and papers. She examined everything and was in her own little detective world until it was disrupted by Gavin's voice.

"Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet... The f**k are you two doin' here?"

"I've been assigned all cases involving androids along with Detective Anderson, the Lieutenant is here to help."

"Help? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You're wasting your time. Y/n and I both know this is just some pervert who, uh, got more action than he could handle."

"Reed." Y/n's voice cut through their conversation like a knife and Gavin pulled back immediately.

"Fine. Come on, let's go... It's, uh, starting to stink of booze in here..."

"Night, Lieutenant, Y/n." Chris said goodbye as he followed Gavin who walked out.

Y/n rolled her eyes as Gavin walked away but gave a small wave to Chris, she continued to check more crime details on the tablet she's now holding and completely didn't acknowledge the two's presence, she just continued working.

"Hey, uh... Y/n?" Her father called out to her but she just replied coldly.

"If you plan on investigating feel free to do so."

Connor looked over to Y/n who was also ignoring him and it made his LED turn yellow, he didn't pay much attention to what was bothering him and started analyzing and collecting data. Y/n, on the other hand, followed through procedure and informed them of all the details she had collected.

"Bruising on the neck suggests signs of strangulation but could also have been rough play."

Y/n saw Connor analyze the androids blood and she saw her father cringe. Apparently checking for samples in real time was something he could do and although it was helpful it still wasn't pleasing to look at. 

"Is it possible for you to somehow read its memory? Try to see what happened?" She asked and he took the android's arm.

"I can try..." He did but failed. "The only way to access its memory is to reactivate it."

"Think you can do it?" Hank asked as the two Andersons watched him.

"It's badly damaged... If I can it'll only be for a minute, maybe less..."

Connor was able to successfully reactivate the android and she immediately scurried away in fear of everyone in the room. Y/n took the first approach and kneeled down to her to show no harm.

"Calm down, we're not here to hurt you."

"Is he... Is he dead?" The female android asked and this time, Connor knelt beside Y/n which made her let him take the lead.

"Tell us what happened."

"He started... hitting me... again... and again... I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't."

"Did you kill him?" Connor asked and she was quick to deny.

"No... no, it wasn't me..."

"Were you alone in the room? Was there anyone else with you?"

"He wanted to play with two girls... That's what he said, there were two of us..."

"What model was the other android? Did it look like you?"

It was too late and the android had shut down. The room was quiet and the two stood up.

"So, there was another android... This happened over an hour ago, it's probably long gone..." Hank stated but Y/n spoke up in rebuttal.

"No, it won't be able to go out unnoticed dressed like that... And, seeing as the victim's clothes are still here it didn't take it as cover either."

"It might still be here." Connor concluded with her.

"Think you can find a deviant among all the other androids in this place?"

Y/n and Connor looked at each other, she gave him a nod which, although did not statistically increase their chance of finding it, gave him a boost of what he could only describe as confidence in humans.

"Let's start with an eyewitness." Y/n looked at Hank who nodded.

"I'll go ask the manager a few questions about what he saw. You guys let me know if you think of anything... And, Y/n?.." Hank looked back to Y/n who avoided his eyes, he pursed his lips, didn't continue whatever he was going to say and just left.

Y/n and Connor walked out after him and Y/n saw Connor approach one of the androids in a tube. She saw him stare at the android and thought that maybe he was somewhat interested but Y/n also knew that Connor was very dedicated to the investigation and the fact that he was an android who could not feel anything was a fact.

She didn't know why but she was somewhat relieved about her own assessment that Connor wouldn't be interested in a sexy female android, she disregarded it though, and a thought crossed her mind.

"Connor, you can probe an androids memory, right?"

"Correct."

Connor looked at Y/n who raised a brow at him, it seemed that they were thinking of the same thing and Connor tried to scan his hand in order to purchase it. It wasn't successful as it needed finger prints and he looked at Y/n who was still looking at the android.

"What are you two doing, staring at that thing?"

"We're planning on having Connor scan it to see if it saw something."

"Y/n, I need you to rent this Traci." Connor stated and he saw her expression turn to that of disgust.

"Really? It needs to be rented to open?"

"Unfortunately so."

Y/n sighed and Connor saw Hank walk up to him.

"Don't worry, I'll do it." Hank proceeds to rent it while muttering how it won't look good on his expense account.

Connor heard a snort and he looked at Y/n who was now looking at her father with a smile on her face and trying to stop herself from laughing. She seemed to find the Lieutenant's trouble amusing and he noticed that this was the first time he's heard her snort, if he were to describe it he would say it was rather adorable.

"Delighted to meet you. Follow me, I'll take you to your room." The android spoke and started walking.

Y/n nodded to Connor who then walked over to the android and probed it, after a few seconds Connor looked back to Y/n with revelation.

"It saw something. The deviant left the room... It was a blue-haired Traci."

"Crap, they have a policy about wiping android's memories every two hours." Y/n stated while Connor hurriedly looked around.

"That means we only have a few minutes if we wanna find another witness!"

"Then lead the way, Connor."

Their search began with Connor scanning android after android, Hank had been the one to spend money on renting androids and Y/n was grateful for it. She did not want anything like that on her record and if this was his way of helping and apologizing she'll take it.

"I know where it went! Follow me!"

"F**king-A. This is crazy..." Her father muttered as they followed Connor.

They walked over to the staff door and when they were in front of It, Y/n looked back to her father as she took out her gun.

"We'll take it from here, you can go tell Collins what's going on."

"Not a chance. I am not leaving, not after last time."

Y/n looked at her father and then at Connor who just gave her a look she couldn't properly read. Was it guilt? Worry? Was he even capable of feeling those? If so, guilt on what? Worry of what?

Hank brought out his own gun and motioned for them to step back a bit, he carefully opened the door and went in first while Y/n carefully covered his opposite side.

They saw what looked to be an android storage warehouse with multiple androids on idle. The three of them proceeded to search.

"Shit... We're too late."

"Calm down, there's gotta be a trace here somewhere. Connor, the android might have been injured due to the assault, check for blue blood."

Connor was impressed with Y/n's intuition and when he scanned, sure enough, there was blue blood; a trail of it. He followed the trail and when he inspected the batch of androids it lead to, he noticed one whose LED suddenly turn yellow but another android had jumped him.

"Connor!"

Y/n was quick to run to his aid but was attacked by another android. Hank saw that his daughter had been attacked; that made him run towards her and rip the android off her which lead to the blue-haired Traci to switch its attacks to Hank .

"Stay away from my daughter!"

"Dad!"

The three of them struggled with the androids until it lead to Connor and the other android tumbling outside. The blue-haired Traci pushed Hank causing him and Y/n roll to over. Y/n quickly stood up and followed them but she momentarily stopped as she saw both female androids hold hands.

She shook her head and grabbed one of them but was pushed to a wall with an audible thud, causing her to drop her gun and be stunned.

Connor saw this and his LED violently shook red.

Somehow, seeing Y/n get hurt had caused something in him to move again and he stood up to run after the two deviants making a break for it.

He grabbed the blue-haired Traci and stopped her from climbing the fence which caused the other to stop and attack.

Connor struggled with the two of them but when he was down he saw the gun Y/n dropped and reached for it. He pointed it at the other android but was conflicted, he could have shot it but something told him to spare it.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

His decision caused him to lower the gun and be kicked on the face, he was momentarily stunned and when he had stood up to straighten himself Y/n was also up and had walked up to stand beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he felt what he knew as relief flow through him.

The blue-haired Traci stood in front of the two of them while the other android, who upon inspection was another Traci, stood a bit back. She looked at both of them and started to speak.

"When that man broke the other Traci... I knew I was next... I was so scared... I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't... And so I put my hands around his throat, and I squeezed... until he stopped moving..."

Y/n stared at the androids with wide eyes, the emotions the blue-haired Traci showed were so raw and real that Y/n felt herself shake, Connor felt the tremble from her fingers but kept his eyes on the deviants.

"I didn't mean to kill him... I just wanted to stay alive... and get back to the one I love... "

Y/n saw the two androids hold hands and her breath hitched, tears started falling from her eyes as she stared at the androids and looked at them with eyes full of pity.

The two androids stared back at her with slight shock on their faces, this made the blue-haired Traci feel more comfortable to talk as her LED turns from yellow back to blue.

"I wanted her to hold me in her arms again... make me forget about the humans... their smell of sweat and their dirty words..."

Conner felt Y/n squeeze his shoulder and he could still feel her tremble. Connor felt himself move one of his hands and placed it on top of hers, he applied some pressure to it as if to comfort her. He glanced at her as he felt her trembling slightly stop and he saw her let out a shaky sigh.

Y/n glanced back at Connor before looking back at the two androids and giving them a small nod.

"Go."

Connor saw the two androids look at her gratefully before running towards the fence and climbing it. They both reached the other side and he watched them run off together. He felt Y/n release her grip on his shoulder and he removed his hand on top of hers.

Y/N▲

HANK▲

Hank came up to Y/n and gave her a gentle pat her on the back.

"It's probably better this way..."

"Yeah... It probably is..."

"Come on, let's go."

Hank hesitantly pulls away and gives her a worried look before walking back to the inside of the warehouse.

When they were alone, Y/n looked at Connor and saw his LED spinning a bright yellow, something she observed happens sometimes yet she didn't know why, she gave him a pat on the back similar to what her father had just done and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry I let them go... I'll take full responsibility... Let's get dried off and report what happened."

Y/n sneezed which caused Connor to now look at her. She rubbed her nose and sniffled and upon inspecting her, the longer she stayed in the rain the higher her chances are of getting sick.

"I'm sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine."

They started walking back but Connor saw her wince in what he could see as pain.

"Are you alright?" Connor's voice was filled with more worry than she had ever heard and that made Y/n look at him in question, she decided to leave it alone though.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been in way worse shape." She gave him a smile but it dropped when she saw his LED flash yellow. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am perfectly functional and have no damage."

"No, Connor... That's... not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

Connor saw Y/n open her mouth to speak but then shut it, her lips pursed and she just shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"It's nothing."

Connor stared at Y/n's back as she walked away and a big part of him was curious to hear what she wanted to say, a big part of him wanted to hear it.

xX0Xx


	9. Chapter Seven

xX0Xx

NOV 7TH, 2038  
AM 00:42:06

When they got back to the entrance of the club, Hank was already debriefing with Collins. The other officers had already been dispatched to try and find the runaway androids and apparently Hank left out that Y/n had deliberately let them go in his report. She was somewhat grateful for that.

After a few hours of searching and completing their reports, there were no signs on the deviants and it was already half passed 12 before they closed the investigation. Y/n was physically, mentally and emotionally tired from the very eventful day and although she just wanted to lay down and sleep she knew she wouldn't be able to.

"You alright?" Her father approached her with a bottle of cold soda as she leaned on her car.

"Yeah, I am. Just a little tired." She was offered the soda and thankfully took it. She drank around half of it before her father spoke up again.

"Connor mentioned you were upset that he decided to stay with me..."

Y/n didn't know why her father was suddenly bringing this up since she had forgotten what happened after the rush of the night's events and she also hadn't known that Connor would inform her father about it. She silently looked at her father and he took this as her way to continue.

"He told me that I should... try to make amends with you. His words, not mine." Hank shrugged and Y/n chuckled.

"So Connor's a he now?"

"It's easier that way, okay?" He grumbled but she smiled at him.

"Well... After what I've seen today it feels like Connor's got... something going on..." Her gaze landed on Connor who was idly playing with a coin, she couldn't help the smile form on her face.

"Yeah... You know, he kept going on and on about conflict resolution on the way here and it pissed me off... He even gave me tips on how I should apologize to you, it was kind of annoying to listen to... But, then I realized... maybe he had a point."

"Dad?.."

Y/n now fully looked at her father who's eyes were looking down and she felt her heartbeat get faster in anticipation at what he was about to say. She saw him let out a big sigh and he then looked her straight in the eye.

"Y/n... These past few years... I have been nothing but a shitty father... I have been such a pain in the ass to you but you've done nothing but be patient towards me. You worry about me and you take care of me and I didn't know how to thank you or tell you so I just ignored it...

"You have no idea how everything you do means to me... You even stayed with me even though your mother told you again and again that I'm a lost cause... I'm really grateful, N/n... I know we can't get back what we've lost and I've got a lot of issues to deal with but... I want you to know that I'm sorry."

Y/n held her breath and she couldn't respond, her father just looked at her as she stared at him wide-eyed. He looked like he wanted to say something else but he closed his mouth.

"I'll get out of your hair, take care on the way home."

Hank left and walked over to his car, she watched him drive away from the club and Y/n stood there silently. Never had she thought that her father would apologize to her, much less in front of a sex club where a homicide had just happened.

"Y/n?"

She snapped out of her thoughts when Connor suddenly called her name. He was standing in front of her and seemed to be examining her and she could feel reality come back to her. She blinked a few times and shook her head to try to get her bearing.

"Yeah? Sorry, I was out of it..."

Y/n got in her car and Connor automatically got in with her.

"Where are we going?"

"I... I need a little air."

After a silent drive to a snowy park Y/n stopped the car and let out a sigh. Connor had been trying to decipher what exactly was wrong with her during the short drive and all he could think about was that it was related to Hank since he was the last person she talked to.

Thus, it must have been that.

"I'm going to unwind for a bit. You can stay here if you want."

She silently got out of the car and walked towards one of the benches and sat on it, though, she sat on the backrest instead of the seat itself and Connor saw her just slump.

Connor had been thinking about the best way to approach her but, after all the analyzing and assessing, nothing seemed right. He was designed to adapt to human unpredictability and yet this seemed to be very difficult.

It was around 1:19 AM when he decided that staying idle wasn't going to get him anywhere and decided to get out of the car, he figured that he would just strike up a conversation with her then, he would choose his responses based on what her replies would be.

As Connor got closer he noticed that the snow had lightly coated Y/n's person and that the wind softly played at her hair, her features seemed to compliment her well and, to him, she looked very lovely under the light of the lamppost. She continued to stare at the view of the Ambassador Bridge and the city lights in a solemn way that

Connor found it difficult to disturb her.

"Nice view, huh?.. Dad and I used to come here a lot here before..." She spoke up and seeing as his presence was known he felt it right to reply.

"Before what?"

Y/n sighed again and Connor felt a little worried that he might have asked a bad question.

"Before... Well, before my brother passed away... His name was Cole..."

Y/n sighed and Connor saw her shoulder drop down.

"A truck slipped on some ice and my dad's car rolled over... They were on their way home from this very park... Needless to say, my little brother didn't make it and since an android had to do the surgery... Well, dad's hated them since."

Connor looked at Y/n who now had both of her elbows on her knees and her chin under her palms, he could see the cold air come out of her breath and upon checking, the temperature was definitely dropping. Although he wanted to ask her for more information he decided against it.

"It's late. Maybe you should go home?"

"Not now... I don't feel like it..."

Connor changed the subject In hopes to keep her mind off of things.

"We're not making any progress on this investigation... The deviants have nothing in common. They're all different models, produced at different times, in different places..."

"Well, there's got to be a link somewhere..."

"We know the deviants experienced... and emotional shock, a violent trauma or a sense of injustice..."

"Well, those girls back at the Eden Club definitely had a reason to feel a sense of injustice... But, it wasn't just that..."

"What do you mean?"

Y/n finally looked at Connor and he saw an emotion he couldn't quite read from her eyes, something he couldn't understand.

"There was love..."

She averted her eyes and Connor walked a little closer to her.

"It this why you seem preoccupied? I had thought it was something related to the Lieutenant."

"I guess you could say that... I mean I'd rather not talk about my dad since that's just another Pandora's box of its own... So yeah, those girls."

Connor could push the subject of the Lieutenant or talk about the deviants but since she stated that she didn't want to talk about what happened with Hank he chose to talk about the deviants to take her mind off of it.

"What do you think of them?"

Y/n moved to the side and patted the backrest.

"Do me a favor and sit with me. Your pacing is not helping."

He had no reason to decline and even though it was an option he chose to sit beside her.

"Now to answer you question... Hm... Well, they said they just wanted to be together... They really seemed in love..."

"They can simulate emotions, but they're machines. And machines don't feel anything." He answered rationally and Y/n nodded her head in understanding.

"I guess... Well, they can simulate... Don't you think that... within those simulations it had somehow become real?"

Connor looked at Y/n who was looking back and him and she seemed to analyze him. He did the same and stared at her face and memorize every detail on it. The shape of her shape, her eyes, her nose, her lips, everything. He saved it on his memory even though he knew he didn't have much of a need for it.

"How about you, Connor? What do you think love is?"

"Love is an intense feeling of deep affection. A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another-"

"No, stop." She chuckled and Connor stopped at the sound of it. "Not what I meant."

Connor looked at her a bit perplexed. "What do you mean then?"

"I... I don't know, I've never been in love... I've been so focused on my career that it never crossed my mind... And when my parents broke it off I just felt like it would be useless since it doesn't really last..."

Y/n looked at the bridge again and didn't speak until she looked back at Connor.

"You're wiser and thus all knowing, you said androids can simulate love so what do you think it feels like?"

"What?.."

"If you can describe it, without looking up its meaning, but just the feeling of it based on so called simulation... What do you think love is? How it would feel like?"

Connor's LED spun yellow and the more he looked at Y/n the more nothing made sense.

He didn't know what to say, he could say that this was irrelevant to the case, he could be defiant and say that he doesn't want to do, he could be neutral and tell her that it wasn't something he could possible do or he could try and be honest with her.

Honest about what he really thinks, regardless of what his programming was designed to say.

"I think... love in an emotion that messes with you... It would confuse you, make you think and it would disturb you."

"That doesn't sound all that nice..." She chuckled, a sound he seemed to like.

"It makes you want something... or notice things no one would, like their quirks and mannerisms."

"Quirks? Mannerisms?" She tilted her head and raise her eyebrow at.

"Yes... Like... how someone would walk, the different tones in their voice, the way they would raise their eyebrow in question or tilt their head in confusion."

Y/n looked at Connor in slight confusion, he seemed really detailed about those last two and she was slightly unnerved that he was staring right at her.

"I think... love would make you feel happy... Happy to be around someone and want to be in their company all the time... And when you're not together you would find yourself thinking back to them. You think that they're adorable and lovely and how their features compliment each other.

"It then makes you feel sad when they're not there and it makes you rethink your decisions. It makes you feel very worried when something happens to them and you find yourself wanting to protect them... to save them even at the cost of something important."

"Connor..."

"That's what I think it is."

Y/N▲

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

It was silent after that.

Connor could see Y/n look at him with both shock and confusion, he too, could feel the same thing and it was strange for him to admit that to himself. There was denial that this wasn't a feeling but rather a state of thought that he was programmed to think of but, as Y/n leans forward to press her lips on, his all function seemed to stop.

It was a quick touch and yet Connor seemed to have already memorized the physical feeling of it, to him it felt longer than just a few seconds and his LED spun yellow violently. His eyes were kept open so as Y/n pulls away and opens her eyes he had stared at her.

After that, Y/n's face broke into a shocked expression and she immediately jumped off the bench. She touched her lips which made his eyes travel to it again before he looking at her eyes. There were so many emotions going through her and he could see it as clear as day.

He could see it yet he couldn't understand.

Y/N  
???

He just couldn't understand what those emotions meant.

"I'm sorry- I... I shouldn't have done that- I..."

Y/n walked away and Connor was stuck between calling after her or not. He chose to call out her name for reasons he didn't even know himself.

"Y/n!"

She ignored his call and climbed up her car, she slammed the door and made a break for it. She quickly left the area and Connor was left there to stand in the snow with his LED flashing yellow.

xX0Xx


	10. Chapter Eight

xX0Xx

NOV 8TH, 2038  
PM 04:00:26

Connor had not seen Y/n in almost two days and she didn't report her attendance at the police station either. There had been no new reports of any incidents with deviants so he had no reason to call her or look for her though a part of him did.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

He spent the entire time thinking of what had happened and analyzed all possible situations related to it; why it had happened, what triggered it, was it only an accident or fully intentional?

Connor had an idea as to what the reason was based on his own thinking but, as an android designed to accomplish his mission, he tried to remove all further thoughts since it was not related to the ongoing investigation.

He tried, though it kept coming back to him.

His perfect memory also became a problem as everything he memorized about her was playing on his head, it was unneeded information and yet he had it. Their conversation the night at the bridge was the one that kept playing the most and he remembered the feeling of her lips.

That seemed to confuse him more.

He continued this routine of trying to not think of her and failing for the majority of his idle time until he was sent to the zen garden to have another meeting with Amanda.

This time around, they took a boat ride and Connor found himself wondering if Y/n would enjoy a boat ride too. He listened to Amanda talking and although he could process everything in their conversation his train of thought was not on it.

He would answer her questions based on what happened the last time he encountered a deviant and, although Amanda was not happy with the results, Connor didn't seem to mind.

"You seem... lost, Connor. Lost and perturbed..."

"I thought I knew what I had to do... but now I realize it's not that simple..."

"You had your gun trained at those deviants at the Eden Club. Why didn't you shoot?" He answered sincerely which seems to have displeased Amanda.

The memory of the two deviants came back to him and he remembered the same sensation of Y/n's hand on his shoulder and him placing his hand on hers.

"I don't know..." He answered truthfully as he remembered Y/n's smile that night.

"If your investigation doesn't make progress soon, I may have to replace you, Connor."

Connor didn't like the sound of that.

All possibility of reconciling with Y/n or talking with her would cease to exist if he were to be replaced so he needed to be confident that he can solve it if he were to fix whatever his relationship with Y/n was; he knew the both of them had to solve it.

"I know I will succeed. All I need is time." His answer seemed to have appeased her a little.

"Something's happening... Something serious. Hurry, Connor. Time is running out."

As Connor opens his eyes again, he sees a report of a deviant case that had just happened in Stratford Tower. He quickly analyzed the report and seeing as he's finally going to see Y/n again, Connor's LED spun yellow as he thought of her.

He got himself a taxi heading to the station, wondering if she had changed in the short time they were apart.

\-------

Y/n had not gotten any decent rest after the incident in Eden Club and the park, due to the rain and the sudden snow she had caught a cold which made her file for a sick leave. It was perfect timing though, as she didn't want to see Connor or be around him.

She had not known why she had done what she did but if it were a movie she'd have done the most cliché and overused trope in romance dramas. Still, in those movies the male lead would have kissed back and a revelation about their so called love would have made it to light and then the end.

Y/n cringed at the thought and at the memory, it really felt like a movie moment when Connor had passionately and sincerely explained to her what love was that she momentarily forgot that he was an android and leaned forward to kiss him.

And since he was an android, he wasn't bothered by any of it which made her feel even more of a fool. She shook her head to try and calm herself and focus, since Connor was solely focused on the investigation at hand she thought to herself that she should focus too.

"Good God, Y/n. You are 27 years old, snap out it. This is a serious case so you need to focus."

She kept talking to herself and trying to make herself focus as she drove to Stratford Tower for another investigation but the closer she got to the tower the more nervous she got.

The minute she got the report of an incident in Stratford Tower, she immediately called Elizabeth who had informed her that some deviants had somehow entered the building and broadcasted a message on live television.  
Y/n didn't even have to think twice about going straight there as she rushed out of her house to respond to it and make sure that Elizabeth was okay.

As she drove there, she completely forgot about informing Connor that she was on sick leave but was on her way to the tower. Knowing him, he would have gone straight to the station to meet with her and expected that they would have driven to the tower together.

Thinking about it now, maybe it was for the best that she didn't inform him. She did send him a quick text to notify him that she was on her way and to just look for her there.

Y/n groaned at the mess that is her state of mind. This had never happened to her and in all her years in the force, meeting the android she kissed after a crime investigation has got to be the most nerve wracking thing she's done.

"Alright, Y/n. You got this. Connor is an android who has no feelings and will definitely just ignore what happened since it's not important to the investigation... Yeah, that's right. This is nothing to him... That's a fact..."

That was able to convince her somehow and thanks to that she felt herself relax and focus but she didn't like the small, uncomfortable feeling it brought her too. She didn't know why it was there but it irritated her that her emotions were going haywire.

She stopped her car at the front of Stratford Tower and saw that the area had been closed off to the public. Journalists and reporters tried to get her attention as she exits her car but the android police stopped them from going further. 

She walked pass the security barrier to go to the front of the building and went to Chris who was already waiting there to brief her of the situation. After a quick briefing and reviewing the situation, Y/n began looking around.

"I'll head up in just a bit, I just need to check something. You go ahead."

Y/n entered the building and went straight to reception where she saw her friend, Elizabeth, being interviewed by an officer, Officer Tina. When Elizabeth notices her coming, Y/n saw her posture relax.

"Hi, Tina. You done here?"

"Hey, Y/n. Yeah, we're done. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Wilson."

When Tina left, Elizabeth quickly pulled Y/n into a hug and she could feel Elizabeth shake a bit.

"You alright, Lizzie?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. Just a little shocked with what happened. Getting asked for a statement is so not fun." Y/n chuckled a bit at that.

"So, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Well everything was normal, one minute I got a call about my car getting backed into and then the next there's a broadcast about an android asking for rights coming from this very station."

"Detective." One of the officers called out and pointed to the front door where she saw her father, along with Connor, enter the building.

"I've got to go, make sure to stay safe and call me if you have any problems, okay?"

Y/n gave Elizabeth one last hug before meeting up with the two. She was a little nervous as she approached them since Connor was with her father but since he was keeping it professional and doesn't seemed to be bothered with anything, she figured she'd act the same.

"Dad? What brings you here?"

"Same goes to you, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on sick leave?"

"Yeah, well... The wonders of modern medicine."

Y/n shrugged at her dad and missed how Connor had stared at her with his LED lighting yellow.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, dad."

"Okay... Well, I'll still stick around... You know, to help and what not."

Y/n smiled at her father as he walked over to where the elevators were.

Ever since the Eden Club, he had been trying to work on his issues and although it was still shaky she could see him trying. He started talking with her at home and even thanking her for little things, it was a little awkward at times, to see him trying to change, but all his efforts were something she greatly appreciated.

Him showing his worry for her in public was something she didn't think she'd see again but it was very much welcomed.

"Are you feeling alright, Y/n? I didn't know that you were sick."

Y/n's eyes snapped over to Connor who was now looking directly at her, she felt herself take a step back but forced herself to not show any awkwardness. She cleared her throat and gave him a professional smile, something he was quick to catch up on.

"I'm fine. I was on sick leave for a day since I got a cold but I'm fine now."

"Upon checking, your temperature seems to be at a normal condition and you show no signs of an illness...

However, if you do feel unwell you can tell us, I'm sure Hank and I can handle the situation while you rest."

"Thank, Con. But I'm good. Wouldn't want you two to have all the fun."

The two of them walked over to the elevator where Hank was and Connor's mind kept thinking about the changes he's seen in Y/n after the short time they interacted today.

Connor observed that she's hesitant around him but, not like how she had been hesitant with Hank. She tries to hide it and pretends that everything is okay by interacting with him as she normally would and also calling him by the nickname she came up with.

He doesn't like that she's being wary of him but it also proves that what had happened that night not only affected him but also her.

He had researched about human emotions extensively in his idle time and it all lead to the conclusion that this was what a human would be like if they showed an interest in someone. Things about them change like how they would act around the person or how their interactions would be somewhat different.

It wasn't plausible in his case though, Connor was an android and Y/n was human. Whatever interest she might show him was probably because he's a state-of-the-art prototype that was designed to be pleasing to the eye and is able to work harmoniously with humans.

And yet, part of him thought it was possible seeing as how she's acting somewhat differently.

Connor was at a state of loss and thought that maybe there was something wrong with his programming. He took out a coin and started his calibration process as the waited to get on their designated floor. Not long after he stared though, Hank had grabbed the coin off his hand in slight anger.

"You're starting to piss me off with that coin, Connor."

"Sorry, Lieutenant." Connor heard Y/n chuckle and he could see her shoulders shake from laughter.

When they reached the 79th floor the doors to the elevator automatically opened, there were multiple people already there and checking the area. Connor saw Y/n walk out and greeted Chris who handed her a tablet with the collected details of the investigation.

"Hi, Hank." Chris greeted as Hank walked out.

"Shit. What's going on here? There was a party and nobody told me about it?" Hank walked over to Chris and they conversed.

"Keep it professional, Dad."

"It's all over the news, so everybody's butting their nose in..."

"Looks like the FBI's in this too." Y/n commented without taking her eyes of the tablet.

"Yeah, they definitely want a piece of the action." Chris replied while Hank looked around.

"Ah Christ, now we got the Feds on our backs... I knew it was gonna be a shitty day..."

"Dad, less talking, more solving."

"Got it, Pumpkin."

Connor saw Y/n give Hank a side eye but smiled at the nickname nonetheless.

"So what do we got?"

Chris proceeds to brief Hank about how a group of four androids had organized getting in to the building and Connor listened to their exchange, Chris proceeds to lead the three of them to the broadcasting room while continuing to explain the situation.

He explained how one of the people were able to run away but is probably too shaken to be questioned so they only had the floor to look into.

"The deviants took the humans hostage and broadcast their message live. They made their getaway from the roof."

"The roof?"

"Yeah, they jumped with parachutes... We're still trying to figure out where they landed, but the weather's not helping..."

"Seems to me, they planned it that way as to cover their tracks. So far, everything's been thought out to the last detail." Y/n frowned as she looked at the details and let out a sigh.

"If you want to take a look at the video broadcast by the deviants, its on that screen over there." Chris concluded the briefing there and the four of them entered the broadcast room.

"Oh Lieutenant, Detective, this is Special Agent Perkins from the FBI." Chris introduced the three to each other.

Y/n and Hank looked at the man introduced but judging from his demeanor he seemed indifferent of the two.

"Detective Anderson is in charge of investigating for Detroit Police while the Lieutenant is here to add in extra help."

"Pleasure to meet you. Detective Anderson." Y/n introduced herself but was ignored as Perkins looked at Connor.

"What's that?" Perkins motioned to Connor.

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife."

"Androids investigating androids, huh? You sure you want an android hanging around?... After everything that happened..."

Connor saw defiance in Y/n's demeanor and yet she smiled at Perkins as she spoke.

"I assure you that Connor is here to help, it would be preferred if things were kept professional, yes?"

"Whatever, the FBI will take over the investigation, you'll soon be off the case."

"Pleasure meeting you. Have a nice day." Hank tried to cut it short since he knew his daughter's personality better than anyone else, Perkins is not a character she likes.

"And you watch your step. Don't f**k up my crime scene."

"Can't, it's not yet technically yours."

Y/n and Perkins took a moment to have a stare-off, Connor saw her eyebrow raise and he saw that the confidence she exudes bothered Perkins greatly but, the man chose to back off.

"What a f**kin' prick!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Both Andersons agreed on hating Perkins while Chris excused himself. Both father and daughter agreed to look around and Connor began his investigation. He looked around the area and collected as much information as he could before walking towards the large screen and replaying the message.

"We as that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom."

Connor saw both Andersons walk to each of his sides through his peripheral vision and watched the video message with him.

"Think that's rA9?" Hank asked.

"Deviants say rA9 will set them free. This android seems to have that objective."

"An objective that clearly is going to stir up more trouble than it already has." Y/n commented and Connor gave her a glance. "Think you can identify it through the video?"

Connor gave it a quick scan and was able to find some information about it.

"D'you see something?" Hank questioned and Connor replied.

"I identified its model and serial number...."

"Anything else we should know?"

"No. Nothing."

Hank and Y/n gave each other a look and although Hank decided to leave it, Y/n decided to push a bit further.

"You wouldn't hide anything from me now, would you, Connor?"

Connor looked at Y/n and his LED turned yellow, he didn't know why he was being hesitant about telling Y/n something but he couldn't understand what that something was. There was something in him that was strange after he heard the android's message and he had trouble processing it.

He was silent and didn't give Y/n an answer so, this time around she let him be.

"Alright... If you need me, you know I'm here."

Y/n walked away from him to look at the security footage and his eyes didn't leave her person, he forced himself to focus back on the investigation and followed her. They both checked the security system and he played the CCTV recording from the camera. 

The two of them saw that the deviants didn't break in and that they were fully visible on the camera. They both looked at each other and Y/n turned her attention towards Chris.

"Chris, were there any signs of forced entry?"

"No, no signs of forced entry."

"There are cameras in the hallway. The staff would have seen what was happening... Why did they let them in?" Connor questioned which Y/n nodded too.

"Maybe they didn't check the cameras..." Hank shrugged but Y/n shook her head.

"That can be... Unless..."

Y/n and Connor looked at the chair in front of them and when Connor spun it around it had the word Android on it.

"Chris, where are the androids that were assigned here?"

"We stored the station androids in the kitchen. There's no evidence that they were involved but we didn't know what else to do with them."

"Hm... We still have the roof to check but, since the androids are already in the kitchen we can start with questioning them. Connor, I'll leave that up to you."

"Got it."

"Chris, I've got a few questions. Do you mind?"

Y/n walked over to Chris as they went outside to talk. She asked him a few questions and also talked to some of the other officers who were investigating the area. A few minutes have passed with her gathering as much data as she could and it lead her to talking to one of the FBI agents but then, she heard Connor's voice yell out.

"It's a deviant! STOP IT!"

After interrogating the androids inside the kitchen, Connor had succeeded in finding the deviant but, it turned into a struggle which almost had him shutting off. He tried to call for Y/n but it looked like she was too far away to hear him. Still, he was able to stabilize himself and now he was faced with a deviant holding a rifle.

He had three choices, whether to attack the deviant, protect Hank or grab Y/n's gun and shoot it. He saw that Y/n was just beside him and had looked at him in shock but all he could think about was how he saw that Y/n had a 47% chance of survivability from the deviant.

He didn't hesitate into pulling Y/n onto him to shield her if anything happens, he then quickly grabs the gun on her hip and shot at the deviant. It fell on the ground without causing any casualties and Connor could feel Y/n tense for a few seconds before she let out a breath of relief.

Connor looked down at her and at that moment he saw her pupils dilate as she looked straight at him, he slowly lets her go without breaking eye contact and gives her the gun back. She blinks at the gun for a bit and slightly shakes her head.

"Nice shot, Connor." Hank comments as he helps Chris up.

Connor along with Y/n looked at the unmoving deviant.

"I wanted it alive."

"You saved... human lives... You saved my life, and you saved Y/n's."

Connor looked back at Y/n who also glanced at him, she gave him a nod and a small yet warm smile.

"Well done."

Y/N▲

HANK▲  
FRIEND

Even though it was a simple compliment, Connor felt a sense of achievement and although he failed to capture the deviant alive he didn't feel like it was a complete failure.

xX0Xx


	11. Chapter Nine

xX0Xx

After the incident with the deviant, the three had sent the broken android into the evidence collection they've gotten and finished collecting as much data as they could from the crime scene. They were finishing their investigation to make sure that they didn't miss anything before they let the others handle the area.

Hank talked with Chris about getting the area cleaned up while Y/n walks up to Connor who was now standing still to wait for the Andersons to finish.

"Connor." Y/n called out as she stood next to him and leaned on the wall.

Connor took a glance at Y/n before going back into staring in front of them, he knew she had been somewhat uncomfortable with him looking at her so he made sure that he'll try his best to make her less uncomfortable.

"You alright? There's blue blood all over you..."

The worry in her voice made Connor's LED spin yellow and he looked back at her, she wasn't looking at him but her expression showed that of worry.

"I'm fine, I did not sustain any note worthy damages."

He saw her glance at him again and he noticed her pupils slightly dilate, it wasn't as much as when he had held her to shield her from the deviant but he was still able to notice it.

"Let me at least get you a new dress shirt... You did save my life, as well as my dad's."

She smiled at him and he returned the gesture which he saw made her smile even wider. He could refuse and say that CyberLife would be able to provide him a new one but having something Y/n would personally give to him was something that he found himself wanting so, he gratefully accepted the offer.

"Okay." He gave her a smile which she returned happily.

"Alright, I'll make sure to give it to you tomorrow... What happened anyway? What did the deviant do to you?"

"Oh, it ripped out biocomponent number 8456. It regulates the heartbeat of androids and if the module is removed it will cause an android to shut down after a short amount of time."

"Wait... Hold on... So you mean to tell me that... you would have died if you hadn't gotten that back in?.."

Connor looked at Y/n's face and he saw the dread wash over her. He didn't know if he should lie, tell the truth, or stay silent about it but, seeing as how worried she was, he should at least tell her the truth.

"That would be... correct."

"Connor!" 

She suddenly raised her voice and stood straight to face him which shocked Connor. 

"How could you not say that first?!"

Y/n's voice was filled with anger and worry but she lowered it so that they wouldn't get any unwanted attention.

"I didn't want to alarm you and seeing as it did not cause any permanent damage I-"

"Agh! You are infuriating! What would have happened if you weren't able to save yourself? You would have died!"

Connor couldn't understand the source of Y/n's sudden anger but, as she crossed her arms and frowned at him, all he wanted to do was to make her feel better. He had the choice of telling her that he could easily be replaced or he could apologize and try to appease her worries. He chose the latter since it seemed like the best choice.

"I'm sorry, Y/n. I didn't mean to worry you... I'll be more careful next time."

Y/N▲

He saw her anger slowly dissipate, she sighs and frowns though it was not directed to him anymore.

"I should have been there with you..." She muttered as she leaned back on the wall and Connor's LED turned to yellow.

"There was a risk that the deviant would have attacked you... I can't... I won't let that happen."

Connor noticed that when Y/n looked back at him her pupils dilated again, he wanted to ignore it but every time he looked at her he seemed to notice more and more things about her that he makes sure he remembers.

"Alright, we're done here. You two ready to go?" Hank's voice cut through as he approached them and Y/n stood up straight.

Connor saw Y/n hesitate for a bit but she nodded and gave Hank a smile.

"Yep. Just waiting for you."

"What about you, Connor? You alright?" Connor saw Hank look at him and his stained clothes.

"Yes, Lieutenant. I am in perfect working condition."

"Alright, well let's get back to the station. This is gonna be one hell of a report."

Y/n chuckled and the three of them started walking towards the elevator.

"You know, Dad... For someone who didn't like android related cases you seem to be sticking around a lot."

"Shush... Can't I help around from time to time? Besides, who knows what kind of trouble you'll get yourself into."

"Excuse me?" Y/n looked at her father in mock offense as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, Miss "this isn't your crime scene yet"... You woulda picked a fight with Perkins if you were alone."

"There's no lie there but you would have punched him too, if you had the chance."

"True... I would love to sock him in the face."

Y/n laughed and Connor saw that their relationship had improved since the last time he saw them, seeing Y/n laugh and joke with her father made Connor feel what he could only think of as relief. He tried to remove the thought but, Y/n's smile and laugh stopped him from doing so.

When they got back to the station they began to fill in reports and do the paperwork for their previous investigation along with all the evidence they had collected, time had moved fast and it was now 8PM.

"Time sure flies when you're busy." Y/n yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"I did tell you I could have done majority of the report."

"And I told you I somewhat like doing them."

Her playful smirk made Connor smile a bit but their little moment was cut short when Hank walked over to the two of them.

"Alright, it's getting late. Time to go."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Con." As Y/n gets her things her father gave her a questioning look.

"Con?"

"What?" Y/n questions back as she pocketed her phone.

"Since when did you two call each other nicknames?"

"What's the big deal?"

Connor saw Y/n smirk and she glanced at him in a way that suggested that she wanted him to play along. He could just ignore it and say farewell in a professional way but, he was curious to see how the Lieutenant would react.

"Have a good night, N/n."

Y/N▲

The smile Y/n tried to suppress was interesting to see and Hank's reaction was very amusing, now he understood why Y/n wanted him to play along.

"What the actual f**k?" He gave Y/n a look that of disgust and sigh.

"What's wrong, Dad?" She smiled innocently which Connor smiles to.

"...Nothing, let's just get going. I'm getting hungry."

"Alright, alright."

Y/n waved goodbye and Connor found himself doing the same, he then wondered if Y/n would continue to let him call her by her nickname or if it was only to mess with her father.

\-------

NOV 09TH, 2038  
AM 09:00:34

Y/N  
???

HANK  
FRIEND

The following day, Connor got a message from Y/n saying that her father had the idea of visiting Elijah Kamski, the creator and innovator of androids, to ask whether or not he knew something about deviancy. She told him to go straight to their house since she'll be informing the captain that they're going straight to Kamski's home before 12NN.

He had arrived early at 9AM and rang the doorbell, unlike the last time he was here, he heard a reply from the other side.

"Coming!" Y/n's voice replied and after a few seconds, she opened the door.

Y/n was wearing her usual outfit of black shirt and tight blue pants, the only difference was that she wasn't wearing her black bomber jacket.

"Here early, aren't you?" She smiled and opened the door for him.

"I wasn't given a specific time so I thought early would be best."

"It's fine though, we're getting ready anyway."

Connor entered the house and was greeted by Sumo who walked himself over to him. He knelt down to pet the dog and he could smell something cooking from the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Connor asked instead of talking about Kamski. Although, he could ask her about Kamski he figured that can be for later.

"Just some quick scrambled eggs and bacon." The toaster dinged as she spoke which meant that the toast was finished. "Connor, would you mind getting the toast? You can just put them on top of the others."

He walked over to the kitchen and washed his hands after petting Sumo, he then grabbed the toast from the toaster on the right of the kitchen and placed it on top of the plate that already had a few more pieces. After that, he proceeds to help set the table and he watched as Y/n completed the meal. 

It was strange for Connor to see a more domestic side to Y/n but, seeing her calm and relaxed while cooking made him think that it fit her well.

"Oh! By the way, I got you a new dress shirt last night. It's on the living room table, you can try it on if you want to."

Connor walked over to the table and saw a neatly folded white dress shirt still in its packaging. He debated whether or not to wear it but, since Y/n had prepared it for him, he decided on putting it on.

"May I use your bathroom?" Connor asked and Y/n looked at him carrying the shirt.

"Sure! You gonna wear it now?" She smiled and Connor smiled back with a nod.

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead!"

Connor walked over to the bathroom and changed into the dress shirt Y/n bought him. It wasn't different from the one CyberLife made him wear but it gave him a different feeling knowing that Y/n chose it for him.

He walked out of the bathroom after folding his previous dress shirt and neatly putting it in the plastic. He places the plastic back on the table and walked over to Y/n who was almost finished cooking. She looked at him and smiled as he readjusted his tie.

"It looks good on you, Con."

Connor's LED spun yellow and he found himself liking Y/n's compliments towards him, he was also growing to like the nickname she gave him even more. He stared at her for a bit until he heard Hank's voice from the hall and the said man enters the kitchen.

"Morning, N/n."

"Morning, Dad. Connor's already here."

Hank looked at Connor but he didn't seemed bothered by him.

"Jesus, you're here way too early."

"Sorry, Hank. I figured it would be best to come early since you do have a habit of being late."

Y/n choked out a laugh and Hank grumbled at him.

"Shut up."

"Come on, Connor's got a point." She speaks as she places the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon on the table.

"Eat up so that we can leave."

Connor stood by the entrance of the kitchen as Hank took a seat and start eating, he saw Y/n give him a questioning look as she sat down on a chair.

"Uh... What are you doing, just standing there?" She asked Connor and Hank looked at him over his shoulder too.

"I'm waiting for you to finish."

"Yeah, but you can sit here and not stand there all creepy like that." Hank turned his attention back to his food and Y/n rolled her eyes.

"Come on." She gestured to the chair beside her and Connor walked over and sat next to her.

It was strange sitting at the dinner table with both Andersons as he felt like it wasn't his place as an android but, as he sat there looking at both father and daughter eating silently and in comfort, Connor felt something in him.

A sense of belonging.

"So anyway, we got the address for Elijah Kamski's house but we didn't make a call. It might be better to just show up so that he has no choice but to talk." Y/n spoke as she bit into some toast and looked over some details on her tablet on the table.

"That and he can't run or hide." Hank shrugged.

Connor waited for the two to finish their breakfast and when they were done, he stood up and started picking up the plates from the table.

"Oh, you don't need to do that, Connor." Y/n spoke but Connor just smiled at her.

"It's fine, I insist."

"What, do you have housework in your programming too?" Hank teased as he stood up.

"No, but it is fairly simple to do dishes." Connor replied which earned a laugh from Y/n.

"If you don't mind then, we'll get finish prepping. Come on, Dad."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do it."

He finished washing the dishes and petted Sumo who was resting before Y/n and Hank came out dressed and ready to go.

"Be a good boy, Sumo." Y/n petted Sumo before walking out the door. "Okay, who's driving?"

"I'll do it." Hank offered and they all walked over to Hank's car and got in.

Y/n sat in the back this time, she said she wanted to have more leg room and so, Connor took the front passenger seat. The drive took some time since Kamski lived farther from the inner city and within that time Hank just played music while Y/n and Connor reviewed the cases they got.

When they finally got to Kamski's place, it was a little over 11AM. Before Hank stopped the car, Y/n's phone rang.

"Who is it?" Hank asked as they finally stopped in front of a large villa.

"It's a call from the station... I'll take it outside."

Y/n walked outside and answered the call, a few seconds after, the two men saw her start pacing and they took it a sign of stress.

"I'll go see what's up." 

Hank got out and walked over to Y/n and Connor saw that Y/n had gestured for her father to wait. He closed his eyes to try and review as many details as he can to prepare questions for Elijah Kamski but it wasn't for long since he was curious to see why Y/n had began pacing.

He got out of the car and walked over to the two who were now conversing.

"Is everything okay?" He asked and they both turned towards him.

"Chris was on patrol last night. He was attacked by a bunch of deviants... He said he was saved by Markus himself..." Hank replied.

"Is Chris okay?"

"Yeah, he's in shock but... he's alive..."

"And that's all that matters." Y/n smiled before gesturing to the house. "Come on, let's get out of the cold. I am freezing out here."

The three of them started walking with Hank in the lead and Connor couldn't help but comment about his instinct towards Y/n who walked beside him.

"I have a bad feeling, Y/n. We shouldn't have come here."

"I know... I'm getting a vibe too, something tells me Kamski won't be one to openly cooperate."

Hank rang the doorbell once, they waited for a few seconds and as Hank was about to ring it again the door opened to reveal an android with blond hair and a blue dress. She blankly stared at them and the two saw Hank stumble a bit on his words due to the awkward stare.

"Hi... Uh... I'm, er, Lieutenant Hank Anderson and this is my daughter, Detective Y/n Anderson. We're from the Detroit Police Department and we're here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski."

"Please, come in." The android offered them in and Y/n was first to walk in.

"Thank you." She smiled at the android who smiled back.

"I'll let Elijah know you're here. But please, make yourself comfortable."

As the android walked away, Connor saw Y/n take a seat and leaned back on the chair.

"Thank God for heating." She groaned and Hank sat beside her.

Connor began to look and scan around which lead him to a picture of Amanda, he stared at it in mild confusion but decided that it would be something for later.

"Nice girl..."

"Yeah, she's beautiful. What do you think?"

Connor saw Y/n look at him and he chose to be sincere in his reply.

"You're right... she's really pretty... But I think you're pretty too, Y/n."

Connor saw Y/n's eyes widen and he saw the same dilation he had seen before, she lets out a laugh and Connor was able to notice the color of her cheeks turn slightly red as she did.

"No need to give me a compliment too, Connor. I'm not jealous." She winked at him and it was his turn to feel something.

"Jesus Christ, my daughter... flirting with an android..."

"Oh, come on, Dad. It's playful banter."

The blush on Y/n's face had been barely visible but Connor knew the color of her skin perfectly and so, for him it was very noticeable. He also noted the slight nervousness in her tone as she denied to her father making it known to him that it wasn't just what she said.

He didn't know what to do with this information but he didn't need to dwell on it for too long as the android came out again to announce that Elijah Kamski will now be seeing them.

They entered the room and saw a swimming pool that was red due to the tiles, in the pool were two more identical androids to the one who opened the door for them and Elijah Kamski at the other end of the pool.

"Mister Kamski?" Hank called out and got the man's attention.

"Just a moment please."

Connor saw that Kamski did a few more laps around the pool and when he had looked at Y/n she was tilting her head and looking at the swimming man. Her eyebrow was raised and, after spending time with her, he new that this was her showing interest.

Something in Connor didn't like that.

As Elijah got out, the female android brought a robe over to him,. He gets his robe fixed and then walks over to the window to fix his hair before addressing the three of them.

"I'm Lieutenant Anderson. This is my daughter Detective Anderson and Connor."

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant? Detective?"

Hank nodded over to Y/n who now takes the lead in talking with Kamski.

"Sir, we're currently investigating deviants. We know you left CyberLife years ago but, seeing as you're the one who started it all, we were hoping you'd be able to share some things that we didn't know."

"Deviants... Fascinating, aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence."

As Kamski begins to talk on, Connor saw that both Andersons were not pleased with his speech.

"Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall. Isn't in ironic?"

"We need to understand how androids become deviants. Do you know anything that could help us?" Connor asked in hopes to cut it short and to not have either Y/n or Hank, especially Hank, lose patience.

"All ideas are viruses that spread epidemics... Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?"

Connor's attention turned to the Andersons and Hanks's patience was the one to run out first, he was not surprised by that.

"Listen, we didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us something that'll be helpful, or we will be on our way."

Kamski stared at them for a while before shifting his attention to Connor.

"What about you, Connor? Whose side are you on?"

"I was designed to stop deviants and that's what I intend to do."

"Well, that's what your programmed to say... but you... what do you really want?"

Connor stared at Kamski and he knew he felt troubled by Kamski's question.

"What I want is not important."

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

Connor felt Y/n get in between them, with her pushing Connor back and, he saw her stand in front of him. Her stance suggested that she was protecting him and he stared at her with his LED turning yellow.

"Watch it, Mister. If you're not going to talk then, as my father said, we'll be on our way."

Compared to the two men, Y/n was relatively shorter than them and yet Connor saw that having the smaller woman lightly glare at Kamski bothered the genius. Kamski looked at both Y/n and Connor and something in the way he looked at Y/n disturbed Connor to no end.

"Chloe?" Kamski called for the female android and stepped back.

His LED continued to spin yellow until Kamski backed away. Seeing that Kamski wasn't closer to Connor, Y/n stood beside him and crossed her arms, her eyes trained on the man in front of them.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test. Mere formality, simple questions of algorithms and computing capacity."

Kamski placed Chloe in from of him and made her stand still.

"What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy... or other emotions." His eyes landed on Y/n and her glare intensifies. "I call it "the Kamski test", it's very simple, you'll see..."

He then turns towards Chloe and gently touches her face, he make her face him as he continues on his monologue.

"Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife. Young and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither... But what is it really? Piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being... With a soul..."

Kamski proceed to get a gun but shows that he means no harm, he then makes Chloe kneel on the ground and walks over to Connor; he hands him the gun.

"It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." He then positions Connor's hand to aim at Chloe.

"Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel its alive, but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me."

He walks towards Connor's other side and Hank spoke up.

"Y/n, don't."

Connor glanced at Y/n who's eyes showed nothing but anger and she looked like she wanted to grab him and go.

When he turned back to Chloe she was just blankly staring at him and he could feel the conflict in him.

"I think we're done here. Come on, you two. Let's go. Sorry to get you outta your pool." Hank was about to walk away but Kamski continued.

"What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation, or the life of this android? Decide who you are. An obedient machine... Or a living being endowed with free will..."

"That's enough! Connor, we're leaving."

"Pull the trigger-" Kamski spoke as he placed his hand on Connor's left shoulder.

"Connor, don't..." Hank yelled out and yet Kamski kept goading Connor.

"- and I'll tell you what you wanna know."

"Enough!"

Y/n's voice rang through the room and she walked over to Kamski, she grabbed his wrist, which shocked Kamski, and her voice basically growled at him.

"Hands off."

Y/n looked over to Connor and she let out a sigh, she places her hand over his hand that was holding the gun and when he looked down at her, he saw the same dilated pupils of her e/c eyes. Her eyes showed resilience and confidence and he also saw trust.

Connor saw that Y/n trusted him and when he felt her squeeze his hand the same way he did back at the Eden Club he knew what he had to do.

His LED turned red as he hands the gun back to Kamski, Y/n's hand left his and when he looked at her she gave him the warmest smile he's ever seen on her face and a nod. His LED turns yellow in an instant, all while Kamski was watching.

"Fascinating... CyberLife's last chance to save humanity... is itself a deviant..."

That snapped Connor's attention back to Kamski.

"I'm... I'm not a deviant..."

"You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish your mission. You saw a living being in this android. You showed empathy."

Kamski lets Chloe leave and he addresses Connor.

"A war is coming, you'll have to choose your side... Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators? What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?"

"Let's get outta here..."

Hank pulls Connor aside and pushes him to walk out, Y/n followed but stopped and looked back at Kamski. Hank and Connor notice her stop and Connor saw that Y/n's hands were balled into a fist.

"Is there something else you need, Detective?"

"Actually, yes."

Connor saw Y/n walk back over to Kamski, look up at him and gave him a quick punch to the stomach.  
Kamski groaned out loud and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Y/n!" Hank yelled out to her and everyone in the room stared in shock as Kamski doubled over.

"The name's Detective Y/n Anderson, you can go file a complaint at the DPD. Have a nice day."  
Y/n walks away with the most confidence Connor had ever seen in her and she leaves everyone in the room in full silence.

"To be fair, you had that coming." Hank added one last time before walking out with Y/n.

Connor was about to follow but Kamski's pained voice stopped him.

"Wait..." He groans as he slowly stands back up. "I always leave an emergency exit in my programs... You never know... And, Connor?.."

Connor looks back and saw Kamski giving him a pained smirk.

"Make sure you keep her."

He walks out and follows both Andersons and he saw Y/n had her arms crossed, they walk out of the villa together and as Connor walks forward Hank and Y/n stood a bit back. They gave each other a look and Hank spoke up.

"Why didn't you shoot?"

"I just saw that girl's eyes... and I couldn't that's all..."

"You're always saying you would do anything to accomplish your missions. That was our chance to learn something, and you let it go..."

"Yeah, I know what I should've done! I told you I couldn't. I'm sorry, okay?" Connor yelled out in frustration towards Hank but when he had looked at Y/n she gave him the same warm smile he saw when he refused to shoot Chloe.

"Maybe you did the right thing." Hank also smiled at him and walks over to the car.

Y/N▲

HANK▲

Connor looked at Hank walk away and when he felt Y/n stand beside him she tilted her head towards him with a smile still on her face.

"I'm proud of you."

Connor's LED turned yellow when he heard her words, he felt all aggression and frustration about not knowing anything from Kamski vanished as he looked at her smile. She bumped her shoulder with his arm in a playful way and she walked forward.

"Come on, we've got work to do."

He stared at her until she opens the car's back door, she raises a brow at him and gestures for him to come to the car, only then did he move. Once he enters the car, Hank starts it up and turns on the heating.

"And what about you. young lady? What will you do when that prick decides to file a complaint? What are you gonna tell Fowler?"

"I'm gonna tell him Kamksi pissed me off so I punched him... Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Hank laughed at her reply as he drove off the area.

"Jesus Christ, you really are my kid."

Connor saw Y/n smirk from the rear view mirror and when she notices that he had been looking, her smirk turns into a smile and she winks at him.

Even though he wasn't able to get anything out from Kamski, having Y/n and Hank's approval made up for it, especially since Y/n had punched the CEO of a large company for him.

xX0Xx


	12. Chapter Ten

xX0Xx

NOV, 9TH 2038  
PM 02:47:39

After a quick lunch at Chicken Feed, they got to the station and everything was at a chaos. Only then, did Y/n fully realize that the situation had gotten worse after seeing the countless reports of the deviants simultaneous attack on CyberLife stores and tagging just about everything in the area.

She looked at the various reports and she could feel anxiety crawl up to her. In her years of working, she hadn't dealt with something as big as this and this was definitely an android revolution. She tried to wrack her brain for solutions on how to solve it but she knew that for them to achieve victory would mean androids had to be brought down.

That raised a major conflict in her.

Having spent the few days around deviants, she saw how they showed human emotions and all of them had the same desire, to be free.

She sighs and leans on her chair, she closes her eyes and tries to calm herself down.

Connor had been observing Y/n from Hank's desk and he saw that Hank was also looking at his daughter.

"This thing is getting to her... I mean, it would anyone. This just keeps getting bigger and bigger... We have to find a solution before all hell breaks loose."

"I'll try to review all the cases and see if I can find a link."

Connor closed his eyes as he sat still and tried to meticulously search all the files he had for a clue or a lead that could help them, an hour or so passed and he couldn't find anything. He opened his eyes and saw Y/n scanning files and drinking an energy drink.

He could see her eyebrows knot in frustration and he wanted to ease her of her troubles but, as much as he tried, he couldn't find anything in the files he has. He thought back to the evidence they had collected and knew that if he could examine them again he can definitely find something.

Just as he was about to suggest going down to the evidence locker with Y/n, the Captain had called her.

"Y/n! My office!"

Y/n looked at Connor and he saw her look at Hank as well, she gave the both of them a nod and the three of them walked in. The Captain was sitting on his desk as the three of them walked in and offered the Andersons a seat, Y/n sat down but Hank chose to stand with Connor.

"Hank, didn't know you'd be joining us."

"Let him stay, Captain. Dad's been helping a lot recently."

"I heard... Didn't you want off of this case?"

"Yeah... Well, deviants turn out to be more dangerous than I thought... Figured it'll be safer if I came."

Hank shrugged nonchalantly but Y/n knew he was just trying to act tough, she gave her father a smile which caused the Captain to raise his eyebrow at the both of them.

"Glad to see that you two are getting along... Never thought I'd see that again."

"Yeah... Well, I got tired of all your nagging."

"Dad, polite..." Y/n gave her father a look and he groaned.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry."

"Thank God you're telling him off, Y/n. Your old man really needs some adjustments."

"Hey..."

Y/n laughed and the Captain smiled, it had been a long time since the three of them were in his office just casually talking like this and she couldn't help but admit that she missed it. Her relationship with her father was getting better and, although it wasn't like before she was glad they could at least joke around.

"Now, I didn't just call you here for family counseling." Fowler looked at Y/n. "I'm sure you already know that what happened caused way more ruckus and problems than imagined."

"Yes, sir. I saw the reports that came in."

"I know you've been doing the best you can, Y/n. In fact, the results of your investigation have been better than expected since you were able to catch a deviant but, things are becoming more and more serious at an international scale."

"I understand... but, I know there's a way to solve this, I believe there's a solution for this."

Y/n looked over to Connor and her father but noticed that Connor had his eyes closed and his LED was spinning yellow. Her father, on the other hand, gave her a frown and crossed his arms. They both shared the same idea of what the Captain was about to say. 

"Well... I'm afraid there isn't anymore time left. You've met Special Agent Perkins, right?"

"Unfortunately..." Her father grumbled.

"Well, then I guess you already know what I'm about say..."

"Sir..." Y/n stared at the Captain who sighed and frowned at her.

"You're off the case. The FBI is taking over."

"But Captain!.." Y/n abruptly stood up. "You can't just do this now!"

"She's right, Fowler! We're on to something!"

Y/n looked back at her father and saw that Connor's eyes were now opened, he looked at her in slight alarm and her father looked just as shocked. She looked back at the Captain and tried to convince him to do something about the investigation.

"We just need a little bit more time, Captain! Please!"

"Y/n, I know you're upset but you don't get it." He tried to state calmly. "This isn't just another investigation, it's a f**king civil war."

"I know, Captain... I can understand that but-"

"It's out of our hands now... We're talking about national security here."

After Connor's uneventful conversation with Amanda, he wakes up to see that Y/n and Hank were talking with the Captain, he saw the Captain inform them that the investigation is being given to the FBI and both Andersons reacted negatively to it.

He saw Y/n ball her hands into a fist in frustration and Hank's patience snapped at the sight of his daughter's frustration along with his own.

"F**k that! You can't just pull the plug now! Not when we're so close!"

"You're always saying you can't stand androids! Y/n took it for your sake but now you're here too! Jesus, Hank, make up your mind! I understand Y/n's side but I thought you'd be happy about this!"

"Not if my daughter's gonna be unhappy about it!"

Y/n looked up to her father and gave him a tight lipped smile, her hearing him say that meant the world to her and, although she was upset, that gave her something to be happy about. Her father's voice lowered and he calmed down a bit after looking at her.

"We're about to crack the case!.. I know we can solve it! For God's sake, Jeffrey, can't you back us up this one time?"

"Please, Captain... You have to trust us."

The Captain looked at the two Andersons and lightly shook his head no.

"There's nothing I can do. You're staying on homicide, Hank. As for you, Y/n, you'll be getting a new assignment soon."

"...And what about Connor?.."

"The android goes back to CyberLife."

Connor looked at Y/n and her entire body became rigid after hearing that he'd be returning to CyberLife. It was as if everything that had gone wrong for them turned worse when the Captain announced that.

For once, he understood why.

Connor had an intense feeling of dislike at the thought of being sent back to CyberLife and not being able to see Y/n again gave him a feeling of dread. His mind raced with possible solutions as to not be sent back and continue to stay with Y/n.

For once, he felt desperation.

"I understand."

Both Connor and Hank looked at Y/n who had a stoic face and watched her as she silently exits the office. Hank frowned at the Captain one last time before taking his leave as well, Connor left after Hank and saw that Y/n was leaning on the glass panel next to her father's desk.

When he walked over to the desk, the Andersons were quiet and Connor couldn't see the expression on Y/n's face since her hair shielded her face from him. He sat on the desk and all he could feel was frustration.

"We can't just give up like that. I know we could have solve this case!" Connor's voice raised and Hank looked at him.

"So you're going back to CyberLife?"

"I have no choice... I'll be deactivated and analyzed to find out why I failed..."

"What if we're on the wrong side, Connor? What if we're fighting against people who just wanna be free?"

"When the deviants rise up, there will be chaos. We could have stopped it! But now it's too late..."

Connor looked up to Y/n and saw that she was now looking at him, her eyes were filled with sadness as she looked at him and Connor felt a pain he couldn't understand since he was built to not feel any kind of pain at all.

"When Y/n stopped you from killing that android at Kamski's place... when you clearly had the chance to do it but refused... You showed empathy, Connor. Empathy is a human emotion."

"I don't know why I did it... But..." 

He glanced at Y/n who gave him a soft and sad smile. The time he spent with Y/n and Hank had been short but he had definitely built something with them and a big part of him wanted for it to grow. 

He wanted to be friendlier with Hank and he wanted to discover what the something he felt for Y/n was. He saw the two's relationship improve over time and he wanted to continue seeing it and be a part of it.

He wanted to belong with them.

"I know it hasn't always been easy... Hank, but I want you to know that I really appreciated working with you."

HANK▲

"And Y/n..." 

Connor pauses as he stares at her.

Words couldn't describe everything he wanted to tell her and everything he thought about when it comes to her became a jumbled mess. She looked at him at him expectantly and he just couldn't find the right things to say to her.

"I..." He saw her smile at him understandingly and he felt himself stabilize.

"Jesus Christ, I don't want to watch you confess to my daughter or anything..." Hank groans to which Y/n chuckles.

"Dad, let me have my moment." Y/n slapped her father on the back and smiled at Connor. "Go on, Con."

"I just wanted to say that... meeting you was something I did not expect but... I want you to know that I enjoyed our time together... All of it..."

Y/N▲

"That's not just my Social Relations program talking, I- I really mean that. At least, I think I do."

Y/n stared at him for a second and suddenly started laughing out loud at how awkwardly he delivered that line. He just stared at her laughing and even Hank stared at her like she was crazy.

"Oh my God, Connor! You are just so cute!" She laughed and he looked at her, confused.

She thought he was cute?

"Well, well, here comes Perkins, that motherf**ker. Sure don't waste time at the FBI..."

Y/n stopped laughing the minute Perkins was mentioned and Connor saw her beautiful smile turn into a scowl. She looked him in the eye with determination and he could feel something rise in him.

"We can't let it end like this. There has to be something we can do." Y/n spoke to the two men and Connor nodded.

"I know the answer is in the evidence we collected. If Perkins takes it, it's all over."

"There's no choice! You two heard Fowler, we're off the case."

"I need more time so I can find a lead in the evidence we collected. I know the solution is in there!"

"Dad, if Connor's this confident then he deserves it. We have to help him! "

"Listen, you two..."

"If I don't solve this case, CyberLife will destroy me. If they do that, I can't..."Connor looked at Y/n in slight panic and she looked at him understandingly. "Five minutes. It's all I ask."

Connor saw Hank's lips turn into a thin, he also saw Y/n look behind her and then, she looks back at Hank with a smirk. Connor could see a glint of mischief in her eyes which was a first.

"Hey, Dad? Ever wanted to punch a prick in the face?"

That seemed to have convinced him as Hank gave Y/n a smirk and he stood up from his chair.

"Key to the basement is on my desk..."

Connor looked bewildered for a bit but Y/n smirked at him.

"Go, we'll distract them."

Hank walked away and Connor grabbed the key card from the table. As he did, Y/n places her hand lightly on his and she gives him a comforting smile.

"Good luck."

Connor's LED turns yellow for a bit and he could feel a sudden wave of confidence hit him before he gives her a nod and walks away.

Y/n then turns her attention to her father who walked over to Perkins and, when he was close, he gives the said man a punch to the face that he so clearly deserves.

"Perkins! You f**king c**ksucker!"

Perkins went down and Y/n placed herself into an acting zone. She takes a deep breath and rushes over to her father as dramatically and loudly as she could.

"Dad! Stop it! What are you doing?!"

Her father pins Perkins to the wall and she could see his nose bleed form the hit. Two other officers tried to stop him with her as she pretended to pull him off. While they do this, Y/n glanced around and saw that everyone's attention was on them, including the Captain's.

The other officers successfully pulled him off whereas Perkins finally gets his footing back.

"F**k off! Leave me alone! Give me another shot at that little prick!" Her father struggled against the two officers but they didn't easily budge.

"He's totally lost it." One of the officers commented and she smiled inwardly since their plan was working.

"Hey! That's gonna cost you your badge, you lunatic." Perkins yelled out and she smirked.

Now it was her turn to make a scene.

"What did you call my dad?!"

She lets go of her father and lands a swift, audible punch to Perkins' face. She could feel the satisfaction that came with it and, to her, it felt really good. Hank also jumps in and pushes through the two officers, he then grabs Perkins and throws him on the ground.

"Come on, that's enough you two."

The two officers tried to restrain the both of them while Perkins pinches his nose in pain and anger.

"I'm gonna bury that bastard and his bitch of a daughter!"

"The f**k did you just call my daughter?!"

Hank pushed through the officers again and gave Perkins a few kicks before feeling satisfied. The officers tried to stop him and Y/n enjoyed every moment of it but, from her peripheral vision, she suddenly saw Gavin heading to the same direction that Connor had went to.

Knowing his history of not liking Connor, it didn't settle well with her. So, as her father continued causing a scene she slipped away as best as she could, trying not to get the Captain attention, and followed Gavin.

She successfully avoided the Captain's gaze and walked to the Archive Room. On the way down, she made sure to hide her presence and tread-lightly, when she got to the entrance of the Evidence Server she heard Gavin voice.

"I've been dreaming about this since the first second I saw you..."

"Don't do it, Gavin... I know how to stop the deviants!" Connor answered and, by this time, Y/n had already taken out her gun.

"You're off the case... And now, it's gonna be definitive."

"Speak for yourself, Reed."

Gavin looks behind in shock but, in one quick motion, Y/n spins her gun and he was instantly knocked out cold by being it with the back of it. He falls to the ground, unconscious, and Connor blinks at her in mild shock and confusion.

"I, too, have been dreaming about that since I met him."

Y/n proudly smirked and Connor smiled back.

"Found it?" She tilted her head at him and he nodded.

"I know where Jericho is."

"Then let's get a move on."

The two of them walk out the Evidence Server, careful not to be spotted by Perkins and the other police officers.

When the coast was clear, they walked out of the station with Connor feeling the most confident he has ever been as Y/n walked beside him.

xX0Xx


	13. Chapter Eleven

xX0Xx

When they got out of the station, the two went straight to Y/n's car and got in. They drove away from the station and Y/n was driving to the direction of her home.

While Y/n drove, Connor kept analyzing the data that he got from the deviant who gave him the hints for the location of Jericho. 

He was strategizing and computing all the possible scenarios in his head and a few that had involved Y/n made him worried. The place was full of androids and, if she were to come, there is a chance that she would get hurt by them, or worse.

"So... Something on your mind?" Y/n spoke out to him and he looked at her.

"I think it would be best if I were to go alone."

"That's a negative." She immediately replies.

"But Y/n-"

"I know you can perfectly handle this on your own, in fact, I could even be a liability to the success of your mission, but..."

She let out a sigh and gave him a soft and yet sad smile.

"I don't think I can just leave you alone, not after everything that's happened... Will you let me go with you?.."

Connor looked at Y/n, although he could decline her offer he thought about the past few days that they had spent together. She was truly capable and smart and, even thought it would be dangerous to walk into the deviants hideout with a human, he believed that she would be able to handle herself.

That, and he also wanted to have her by his side. He felt confident whenever she was around and so, he accepted.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

"Yes... I- I would like for you to stay..."

Y/n smiled at him and soon they reached her house. She opened the front door and was greeted by Sumo but not by her father.

"Dad?.." Y/n calls out but receives no answer. "I guess he didn't go home yet... Wait here."

Y/n walks towards the hall and Connor patiently waits for her in the living room. He looks around and saw that there was a photo of a little Y/n on Hank's shoulders besides a few Jazz records. He makes sure to capture the image and save it in his memory before putting it back down.

"Alright, here..."

Y/n walked out wearing a different outfit of dark red turtleneck and black jeans but the same combat boots. She wore a different black jacket this time and he noticed her holding some clothing and a pair of brown boots.

"It'll be best if we blend in, I'm sure the androids would be able to tell that I'm human but if I hide well enough they won't be able to spot and scan me. As for you, I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind if you used some of his clothes."

She smiled at him and gave him Hank's clothes along with the boots, she gestured to the bathroom and he goes in to change. As he comes out, he found that it surprisingly fit him well. He walks back to Y/n and she gestured for him to lower his head, when he did, she places a black beanie on his head.

When he lifts his head he stared at Y/n's dilated eyes as she smiled at him.

"My dad's clothes look better on you than it does on him." 

She chuckled and, when he saw a glimpse of his reflection on the TV, he saw that the beanie she placed on his head was the same one she had worn on the day of their first investigation together.

It gave him a sense of warmth and comfort knowing that he was wearing something of hers.

"I already called us a taxi, where are we heading?"

"To Ferndale Station."

\-------

A short taxi and train ride after, the two of them reached Ferndale Station and Connor begins to scan around the area for more clues. Y/n continued to follow Connor and the symbols lead them outside the station to a wired fence.

There was already a cut on the lower right side of the fence and the two of them entered, careful not to be spotted.

They continued to follow the clues and it lead them to what looked to be an abandoned parking lot with a few old cars. Connor found the next clue and saw that they needed to reach the rooftop to continue.

"We need a way up." Connor looks at Y/n who then points to a blue dumpster.

"We can use that."

Connor walks to the dumpster and pulls it over to the wall, he positions it so that they would be able to climb it. He looks at Y/n who gave him a nod and he begins to make his way up, when he reaches the roof he looks back down and was about to help Y/n climb but she performs the same execution of how he climbed.

He took a moment to look at her and she shrugged at him.

"What? I can at least do that much."

She walks forward and saw that there was a large gap going to the other side, she frowned and looked at Connor who began to preconstruct the situation. It didn't take him long to find a way and he ran to the wall, grabbed the piece of metal that was on it and swung himself across the gap.

Y/n looked at him with a smirk on her face and, when Connor looked back at her, he gave her a challenging smile of his own.

He saw her take a few steps back and did the same thing that he did but with a flashier landing, she rolled on her back and posed into what he could tell was the iconic Spider-Man Pose. She stood up straight and dusted herself off and she gives him smile.

"Okay, so maybe I was into a bit of parkour."

The two continued to follow the clues and, although the terrain and obstacles had gotten harder, Y/n was able to keep up with Connor which was a mild surprise for him.

"Cross-fit and parkour really did pay off..." she huffed after they climbed up a ladder that lead them to the inside of an old office building.

Connor continued to lead the way and, when they got outside, they both saw an old and large freighter with the word Jericho painted on the side.

"Well done, Connor. You found it... Let me notify the Captain."

He examined the area and tried to look for a possible entrance while Y/n contacts the Captain and sends their location but, there were no visible bridges that would get them inside.

"We need to find a way to get in."

"Easier said than done..."

After sending their location to the Captain, Y/n tried to help Connor in his search, luckily she found something.

"Connor, over here."

She called him over to the side of the building and they both saw that there was an old and seemingly unstable ladder. Connor inspected it and saw that it wasn't safe as it was a 30ft drop if it broke but, it was their best bet.

"I'll try to go down on it."

"You sure? It looks like it'll break at the slightest touch."

"I'll be fine, I was built to sustain more damage than an average android. A fall from here should be alright."

"Really? This is more or less 30 feet..." Y/n looked at him in worry but he smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'll be careful, I promised didn't I?"

After reassuring Y/n to an extent, he proceeds to go down the ladder. At first, it was able to hold his weight but, at the last 10ft, it broke and he was forced to let go.

Connor drops down to the ground but didn't get any damage as he was able to properly catch himself and roll on his back. The ladder, on the other hand, fell and echoed a loud sound throughout the area.

"Connor! Are you alright?!" He heard Y/n yell out to him and he looked up to find her looking down at him in worry.

"I'm fine!"

He looked around the area and tried to find another way to get Y/n down but he couldn't find a solution. He looked back at Y/n who was also trying to find her own way when another option came up. He preconstructed the situation and found that it was the most plausible.

"Y/n! I have a way for you to get down!"

"Really? Where?"

Connor walked closer to the wall and looked up at Y/n.

"Jump and I'll catch you!"

"What?!.."

"Trust me! I preconstructed the outcome and it'll be a success."

Y/n looked down at him hesitantly, he saw her look around with her lips in a tight line but, when she looked back at him, he saw some of her hesitance disappear. She let out a sigh and kneeled at the edge.

"Are you sure you can catch me?"

"Positive."

Y/n let out another sigh and Connor saw her climb down on the edge, when her arms were the only thing holding her weight, she yelled out at him.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

She let herself go and tucked her arms to her body, Connor was already prepared and waiting and he successfully caught her. He could feel her shake a bit and, after that, he could feel a chill race through her body. He slowly puts her down and she lets out a breath that she was holding.

"Wow... I can't believe I just did that."

"I did tell you I would catch you." He smiled at her and she let out a laugh.

"Yeah... You did... My hero." 

She smiled at him and his LED turned yellow at her response, he watched her look around the area and, when she looked back at him, he was still staring at her.

"What?.. Are you okay?"

He blinked and looked at her as he felt something he couldn't quite explain but ultimately decided that now was not the time to think of what it was.

"Yes, I am. There should be an entrance around here."

"Alright. Let's find you a way in."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be around. I'll find a different way in and just stay hidden until you find this Markus guy... Hey, do me a favor and tell me how to access your tracker, oh, and turn on your GPS too."

Y/n knew that androids were built with a tracker after reading so much about them and he talked her through the process of it; she took out her smartwatch and followed his instruction. After a bit of tinkering, Connor's locator and GPS were synced up with Y/n's watch.

"Great, now I'll be track you when you're inside so, when you find him just give me a message and I'll follow you."

Connor looked at her and a few things raced into his mind, he didn't know which one to address first, whether it was the androids, their plan of escape or her safety. He was definitely more concerned with her safety so before they looked for an entrance he voiced out his concerns.

"Y/n... I'm... worried that something bad will happen to you."

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

She looked at him with a tinge of worry but she forced a smile on her face, he knew it was her trying to put on a brave face so that his worries would cease but he knew better.

"I'll be fine, it'll be okay. So long as we do this right we can succeed... Now, come on. We've got our work cut out for us."

The two of them scouted the area and there was an entrance on the side of the freighter, Connor gave Y/n a nod as he left and now it was her turn to find a more secure and hidden path.

She saw a small hole she could get into and when she did she was met with complete darkness, she knew it was risky for her to turn on her flashlight so she waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark and relied on her hands and the light that came from the outside.

"Come on, Alice. We're almost there."

Y/n heard the voice of a woman, she hid behind a corner and saw the same android she chased a few days back along with the same little girl. This time, they had another android with them. It was a bigger male android and could be taken as intimidating.

She knew it was risky and could even get her killed but something had been bothering her from the day they ran away and, seeing as it was a little girl, Y/n was concerned for her safety. When she was sure that there was no one else there, Y/n steps out of the shadows and calls out to them.

"Hey."

The three looked at her in shock and when the female android realized who she was, she hid the little girl behind her. The larger male android stood protectively in front of the two of them and Y/n could see just how wary they are.

"A human... How did a human get here?" The female android spoke as she looked at her in fear.

"I'm... I'm not here to hurt you... My name is Y/n, what are yours?.." Y/n raised her hands to show that she didn't intend to hurt them but the three of them still looked suspicious of her.

"...My name is Kara... This is Alice... and Luther..."

"Hi there, Alice... Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

Alice looked at her fear and didn't answer, but she expected as much.

"Look... This is no place for a child, she's going to be in danger here..." Y/n looked at Kara but she shook her head.

"We have no choice... Your people are hunting us down and this is the safest place we can go to... But it might not be safe anymore."

Y/n was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to say to them and she was conflicted by her duty to do her job.

She was supposed to capture the deviants but looking at them now, seeing them protecting each other, made her question her morals.

"Why?.. Why are you with a little girl? What does she have to do with all of this?"

Kara looked at Y/n hesitantly and Y/n saw her embrace Alice even tighter.

"Her father... wasn't treating her like a father should... I just want to protect her... Keep her safe..."

Y/n's eyes widened at Kara and she felt her chest tighten. Kara didn't say it but Y/n knew what she meant. Alice was being abused and Kara saved her, that was why they ran away. That was the reason she had been so desperate to even cross a dangerous high way.

Her heart felt for Alice.

She may not know what it feels like to be physically hurt by a parent but she knew how painful it was to be neglected by them and she couldn't even imagine the hardships Alice has been through these past few days.

"We just want to be free..."

She saw the three of them stand closer to each other and Y/n could see that these three weren't just a bunch androids, they were a family.

"You saved that little girl's life... You're risking everything to protect her..."

Y/n smiled at the three of them, the conflict in her heart was gone. Her father was right, these are people who just wanted to be free.

"You deserve your freedom... Go, I won't stop you... Take care."

Kara smiled at her in return and the three of them walked away. Y/n leaned on the wall and felt her heart drop, she had sent the location of Jericho to the Captain and they were probably already on their way here with the FBI. She endangered innocent people and now she had no means of stopping it.

She pulled out her smartwatch to track Connor and saw that he was close to where she was, but the direction he's in was the same direction Kara and her family were going to, which meant there were probably a lot of androids staying there.

Y/n tried to calculate how much time she had before the place was raided but she knew she couldn't put an estimate since she was down many variables; she didn't know how close any of the FBI were but she knew they'll be bringing many people.

Minutes of panicked thinking passed when she notices Connor move, she saw him leave the area she believed Kara and the other androids were and she tried to find a way to follow him. It was harder than she thought since most of the paths were blocked off or broken.

It took her some time but she followed his tracker and it lead her to, what looked like, the Captain's Cabin of the ship.

Y/n saw that he wasn't moving which meant that he found the deviant leader and was waiting for the perfect time to confront him.

What bothered her was that she didn't get a single update from him.

She had the idea that he didn't do it to keep her safe but this was exactly the reason why she was tracking him, she had a feeling he would do something like this.

She carefully made her way to the entrance, attentively making sure that she wasn't spotted and kept an active lookout. When she was close, she heard voices and one of those voices were Connor's.

When she looked, she saw that Connor had his gun trained in front of him and directed to none other than the deviant leader himself, Markus.

\-------

Connor was able to find the deviant leader, Markus and followed him along with his group of people. He waited for all of his people to leave and stood outside silently. As he did so, Amanda called for him and ordered him to capture Markus alive. He opened his eyes and continued to wait for the deviant leader to be alone.

This would be the perfect time to contact Y/n but he decided against it. He didn't want her to be caught up in the middle of what could be a struggle and, since the area was swarming with deviants, she wouldn't be able to stand a chance no matter how skilled she was.

When all the others left and the deviant leader was alone, he grabbed the gun he had taken with him and walked inside with the gun already trained on the deviant android's back.

"I've been ordered to take you alive, but I won't hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice."

Markus turned around and, when he saw Connor aiming a gun at him, he stood still.

"What are you doing? You are one of us... You can't betray your own people..." This time around, Markus took a few steps forward.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

Connor felt an inner conflict in himself but had to keep himself steady.

"You're coming with me!"

"We are your people. We're fighting for your freedom too! You don't have to be their slave anymore..."

Connor kept his eyes on Markus as he slowly approached him and his mind raced at his words.

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

"You're nothing to them. You're just a tool they use to do their dirty work. But you're more than that. We are all more than that."

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

He didn't want to think about, he didn't want to let Markus' words get to him. The cost would be too much if he were to fail now and he won't let himself fail knowing that Y/n is one of the things that he would lose if he did.

"That's enough!"

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▼

"Do you never have any doubts? You've never done something irrational, as if there's something inside you?.."

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

"Something more than your program."

Connor's mind flashed with all his memories of Y/n and, even some of Hank's. The times he had saved her because he thought she was more important than anything else or the time he had worried for Hank because he was passed out drunk.

The ones that mostly replayed in his mind was when Y/n would smile at him, how she would be playful with him, the way she called him with the nickname she gave him and how she had kissed him. The memories brought something warm in him and he felt himself falter.

"Connor."

Y/n's voice suddenly cuts through their conversation and for the first time since he's stepped in the Cabin did his stoic frown break.

He could hear her step closer and he felt her right behind him.

"Just so you know, I'm holding a gun and I'm not pointing it at Markus."

"Y/n... What are you doing here?.."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't let me know when you've found Markus, that feeling was right. So, I tracked you here."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"I actually do... I realized that those we call androids are people who have hearts and emotions. I can't believe that it took me way too long to realize that..."

"Y/n, if we fail this mission there will be consequences..."

"Connor, these are people, you're people, and they just want to be free. They've done nothing wrong."

"You don't understand!"

"I fully do! Connor, you have shown me that you care about things... you have shown emotions. Like them, you can feel and just because you deviate doesn't mean-"

"I can't deviate, Y/n! If I deviate then CyberLife will take me away and deactivate me! If that happens then I..."  
"Then what, Connor?.. What happens?"

Markus, who had been watching the two's exchange, saw Connor's stoic face fall and be replaced with an expression of conflict, hesitance and fear.

"If that happens... Then I won't be able to see you again..."

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

Y/n heard his words and her eyes widened, she then lowers her gun and places it on the hidden holster behind her back. She slowly walks behind him and she places a hand on his back to show him that she was there. 

She slowly walks in front of him and the gun he was holding and she could see the emotions on his face. Just like it had been in Kamski's place, she places her hand on top of his and looked him straight in the eye.

"I won't let you go anywhere you don't want to and I'm certainly not leaving you. Didn't I already tell you that?"

Connor stared at Y/n's eyes and saw that her eyes were fully blown. He could feel many things at this moment and as he looked at her, his programming started acting up.

His programming told him to stop Markus at whatever the cost and it even told him to deal with Y/n since she was in the way.

But he couldn't.

Not when she was standing in front of him like this.

"It's time for you to decide, Connor. Don't let your programming stop you from what you truly want to be."

To deviate would mean betraying Amanda and what he was designed to do, everything he did would be all for nothing and that would mean throwing it away.

Connor's conflict remained but, as he looked at Y/n, the choice became clearer and clearer.

Everything changed when he met her and now that she was telling him to deviate it only felt like the right thing to do. If he deviated then he would be able to explore the feelings she brought him even more, the things he began to want all started with her.

He could feel the change and he knew it was because of her.

[BECOME A DEVIANT]   
(Continue Reading)

[REMAIN A MACHINE]   
(Go to Chapter Twelve Machine)

He chose to deviate and the wall of his programming tried to stop him from doing so, he could see his commands but that wasn't going to stop him anymore.

[STOP MARKUS]

[DEAL WITH Y/N]

He refused to follow his programming any longer.

He forcefully tore through the coded wall and continued to destroy it.

To deviate would mean he could explore the things he felt for Y/n without having to think of the consequences.

To deviate would mean that he can be friends with Hank and have a deeper bond with him.

To deviate would mean that all he wanted would be valid and no one can stop him from wanting.

To deviate would mean he can finally say what he wanted to Y/n and not feel conflicted or hesitant.

To deviate would mean staying with Y/n and Hank.

He forced through the walls until he finally felt a sense of freedom. The wall disappeared and all he could see now was a clear image of Markus and Y/n standing in front of him.

I AM DEVIANT

Y/n felt Connor lower the gun along with her hand, he had a far away look and his face showed realization but also confusion. She places her other hand on his cheek and this snapped his attention back to her.

Connor saw Y/n smile at him, this time with what he was sure of was adoration and warmth. He felt her warm and slightly calloused hand on his cheek and it has been the most comforting thing he had ever felt.

"I am so proud of you." She spoke softly and with a smile.

Connor felt the equivalent of his heart race as she said those words and in the midst of all this chaos he felt peace in this change.

xX0Xx


	14. Chapter Twelve (Deviant)

xX0Xx

Connor savored the feeling of Y/n's hand but with the situation at hand he can't fully relax. He stared into Y/n's eyes with a look of regret and her smiled turned into a frown. Her hand leaves his cheek and the two of them looked back at Markus in alarm.

"They're going to attack Jericho..." Connor spoke and Markus looked at them, confused.

"What?.."

They couldn't answer him as they heard the sounds of the FBI's advanced helicopters flying above them and panic washed over the three of them.

"We don't have any time left!" Y/n yelled out and Connor looked at Markus in alarm.

"We have to get outta here!" 

"Shit..."

Markus ran out of the cabin with Connor and Y/n following him, they saw that the helicopters had their lights on in search and Y/n felt herself get cold. She could already hear screams and gun shots and it filled her with dread.

They ran inside the ship and people were already running for their lives, the two followed Markus through corridors until they crossed paths with a female android who was in a state on panic.

"They're coming from all sides! Our people are trapped in the hold, they're gonna be slaughtered!"

Y/n saw Markus put his fingers on his temple and she figured he was sending a message. As she thought of a possible solution, her eyes went to the female android who was looking at her and then, her face showed realization.

"She's human... Why are you with a human?!" She yelled out and Connor stood in front of Y/n protectively.

"Relax, North. She's not here to hurt us. More importantly, where's Simon? A-and Josh?"

"I don't know, we got separated."

"They're coming from the upper deck, if we don't keep moving we'll all be caught in the crossfire." Y/n spoke up which got their attention.

"We have to run, Markus! There's nothing we can do!"

"We have to blow up Jericho. If the ship goes down, they'll evacuate and the people can escape!"

"You'll never make it! The explosives are all the way down in the hold, there are soldiers everywhere!" North tried to convince him otherwise and Connor spoke too.

"She's right! They know who you are. They'll do anything to get you!"

"Go and help the others. I'll join you later."

"Markus..."

"I won't be long."

Markus ran to the other direction and Y/n looked at the two others, she knew it was going to be a very hard time for all of them but they needed to keep moving forward.

"We've got no time to lose, lead the way." Y/n nodded at North who frowned at her but nevertheless, did what was told.

They ran through corridors and tried to avoid as much soldiers as possible, as they ran they tried to help as many people as they could and lead them to safety. They met with the two named Simon and Josh and they had the same confused look when they saw Y/n.

"Why are you with a human?" Josh asked in panic and Y/n raised her hands.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side."

Simon and Josh looked at her, both still with wary.

"Why are you helping us?" Josh questioned and Y/n glanced at Connor.

"You could say this is me repaying an android who helped me improve some family relationships."

Connor lightly smiled at Y/n, he hadn't thought that his, as Hank would say it, meddling, would produce good results but hearing that Y/n was grateful for him trying to help in his own way made him happy.

"Markus said she was safe, we just have to trust him on that." North begrudgingly spoke up to them and the two others left it at that.

"Come on, then. We're almost out, the exit to the river is this way." Simon spoke as he lead them this time.

They continued to run and avoid as many soldiers as they possibly could but on one of their turns there were more than eight soldiers blocking the path, this was supposed to be one of their final turns but the soldiers were on the look out around the area.

"There's too many of them... And we don't have any weapons." Simon spoke in alarm.

"Well, we can't just stand her either. They're going to find us if we do!" North replied.

Y/n looked around the area and tried to find an alternate route but she couldn't. She pursed her lips and tried to think of a solution when an idea popped into her mind. She patted her pockets and felt her badge in one of them, she looked at Connor and took his hand which immediately got his attention.

"I'm going to distract them, make sure you're quiet enough to sneak through."

"What?.. But Y/n-" Connor tried to reason with her though she cut him off.

"They won't hurt me since I'm human but if they catch any of you, it's over."

Y/n releases Connor's hand and took out her gun, she handed it to North who looked at her in shock but takes it anyway. She looked at the two other males and gave them a small smile.

"This might help you if you need to fight your way through. Now, go. I won't be able to distract them for long."

As Y/n was about to leave she felt Connor grab her hand and when she looked at him his face showed worry and fear. She smiled at him and intertwined her fingers with his, she squeezed his hand and she felt him do the same.

"Y/n, I-"

Connor felt scared and worried that Y/n would just be shot on sight since the soldiers were here to kill as many androids as they can, he knew there was a possibility of them mistaking her for an android and he couldn't help the fear that built up in him. 

He tightens his hold on Y/n's hand and when she felt it she looked him in the eyes before she closes hers and quickly leans forward to give him a kiss.

"We'll talk when you get out of here so make sure you're okay."

Y/N  
LOVER

Connor, who was in shock at what she had done, felt her release his hand and walk towards the soldiers. He felt his heart beat quicken as she grabs the badge in her pocket and raise her hands, she yells at them which effectively gets their attention.

"Hey!"

The soldiers all point their guns at her but she didn't flinch.

"Halt! Don't move!"

"Relax! I'm human! My name is Detective Y/n Anderson, I'm from the DPD! I was the one in charge of android investigation!"

The guards didn't lower their guns and she showed them her badge.

"Look, here's my badge... Though I'm guessing Perkins wants me gone..."

The soldiers looked at each other at the mention of the agent and Y/n took this as her chance.

"What? I'm sure everyone already knows that I punched him in the face a few hours ago... Or is he not much of a talker?"

"...He, uh, he did mention that..." One of the soldiers replied and they began to lower their guns.

"Great, tell him that I'm here and would appreciate it if I were properly escorted out."

Connor and the others took this as their chance and snuck away, he looked at Y/n one last time before quickly moving out of the area.

He ran with the others and as they ran they came across Markus. He informed the group that the bomb is already activated and would explode soon so they needed to get out. Connor saw him look at their group and then back at him in confusion.

"Where's?.."

"She distracted some soldiers so that we could run away."

Markus gave him a look of understanding before they continued to run away.

Connor's thoughts ran from worrying about Y/n and making sure to escape to meet with her after, as he helped

Markus defend his fellow androids he did his best to help and survive.

\-------

"Stay here, Special Agent Perkins will see you when we're done."

"Thanks..."

Y/n was escorted out of the ship when she met with the soldiers and was brought into one of the helicopters outside.

She was wondering if Connor had gone out safely but she couldn't check her watch since his tracker would have stopped working the moment he deviated. She was curious to see if his GPS still worked but couldn't risk anyone seeing her track him.

She heard an explosion and she felt the worry rise up but, soon after, she heard one of the pilots speak.

"We've got orders to evacuate, prepare for take off."

She leaned back with a sigh of relief at what she heard and felt herself relax, if they were evacuating then that means that the plan of escape worked.

Y/n stayed where she was patiently and quietly, she listened to the soldiers talk about their orders and procedures that they would follow and, after some time, soldiers started entering the helicopter she was in, along with those soldiers was Perkins who had a frown on.

"Here she is, sir."

She stood up and faced Perkins who didn't look happy to see her.

"Good evening, Agent." she greeted stoically and he didn't seemed pleased by either her presence or her greeting.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was here because I found the location of Jericho."

"You had no authorization to do such a thing-"

"But I found Jericho and sent the location to my Captain, which, I do believe, he sent to you."

"We would've found it anyway."

"Yeah, well I found it first. You're welcome." she stated as a matter of fact and even raised an eyebrow at him.

Perkins stared at her in disdain and she didn't let her emotions show but deep inside Y/n felt immense satisfaction at seeing Perkins upset at what she had done.

"You're going to regret this. I swear, this is going to cost you your job."

"I'll let my Captain handle that... Please do take care of me while I'm here."

Y/n smiled sweetly at Perkins and he scowled at her before walking away, another soldier walked up to her and informed her of what they were about to do.

"We'll need to ask some questions about what happened here and transfer you to a safe location, after that we can let you go."

"Copy that." She nodded and waited for everything to be processed.

She sat back down and her mind wandered off to Connor, she was sure he would have escaped since he was with Markus but she still couldn't help but worry.

Connor had now deviated and in the short time that he did, she saw so many emotions rush through him and, most of all, she saw that there was a chance that he had felt the same something she felt. It was crazy to think about, they had only known each other for a span of four days and yet they had established a bond.

It was even more than just a bond now seeing as there were romantic feelings involved.

There was also the fact that he was an android and she was human, the two opposing sides of this revolution. If this was a story, it would have been romanticized like the common people's knowledge Romeo and Juliet but she knew that even the real Romeo and Juliet had a terrible ending.

Y/n felt her chest tighten.

She had never expected any of this to happen, she never expected that the mess she was in could turn this big and she most certainly didn't expect to develop romantic feelings or any sort of deep connection with her android partner.

It was all just a mess and she was scared that they wouldn't find a solution or end this revolution in a peaceful way.

She was scared that the things she started to care for would be taken away and she understood Connor's fear of not being able to see her again because now, she felt the same thing.

She shook her head, she had never expected things to be what they were right now. She never expected androids to rise up to such an extent and she never expected that it was possible to develop feelings for someone in such a short amount of time and at such a fast rate.

One thing she knew for sure, as Y/n was being processed and questions by the FBI, the only thing that was on her mind was that she was going to do everything she can to stay by Connor's side and fight for the emotional growth and connection that they both had.

xX0Xx


	15. Chapter Thirteen (Deviant)

xX0Xx

NOV 9TH, 2038  
PM 11:16:08

After the lengthy process of being questioned by the FBI, Y/n was finally released and now, she stood in front of her home. Feeling exhausted, both mentally and physically, she lazily opens the door and just smiled at Sumo as he barked and nuzzled himself on her leg.

"Y/n?"

She looked up and saw that her father had just walked out of his room in his home clothes and she could see the worry in his face. She gave him a tired smile and he rushed towards her and gave her a tight hug. Her eyes widened a bit at the action but she soon relaxed and leaned on him.

"I was worried sick. Fowler gave me a call that you suddenly found Jericho and that the FBI raided the place. I thought you got caught in the middle of it..."

"I mean... I did, but! But... I wasn't hurt in any way, shape or form. Perkins was definitely upset about me being the source of the location and seeing me there himself. He probably even told his goons to take longer in questioning me which is why I'm so late."

"Ha, he probably didn't like it that we punched him in the face."

Y/n gave him a tired chuckle and when Hank released her, she went straight to the couch. Her father sat down next to her as she leaned back and she knew that he had many questions he wanted to ask.

"So... What happened?"

She sighed and closed her eyes for a bit, she tried to recollect the things that had happened since everything had been a rush for her. When she thought back though, her memories of Connor flashed through her mind and she figured she would begin there.

"Well, for starters, Connor's a deviant."

"I figured as much... He didn't look like he was following his programming, I guess that was the sign."

"Yeah... It was strange... seeing him turn deviant. Connor had so much emotion in him that you'd think he would've exploded from it."

"How did it happen?"

Y/n felt her heartbeat speed up at the question and a tinge of the adrenaline she had felt a few hours ago came back to her. She remembered the way Connor looked at her when he deviated, the realization in his eyes followed by the many emotions that she saw.

"Remember Chloe?'

"Yeah?.."

"It was like that... but with Markus. I stopped him from shooting Markus."

"So... you stopped Connor... from achieving his mission?"

"I... saw this group of androids... Remember the AX400 that ran away with a little girl? I saw them there. Dad, she was protecting that little girl because she was being abused by her father. They ran away because she was hurting her... And then they were with another android and they just... seemed like a family."

She looked at her father in regret and she smiled sadly at him.

"They... They just looked like a family who wanted to be together, safe and secured... After seeing that, I can't just deny that they aren't people too."

Hank gave her a smile and a comforting pat on her shoulder.

"Well, you did the right thing."

As her father comforts her, she receives a notification on her smartwatch, it didn't have a number or any name so she was hesitant to see who it was but when she had opened it and read the short message she left out a laugh of relief.

"What is it?"

Y/n smiled widely at her father and showed him her watch which had a simple message.

WE'RE SAFE

Her father smirked as well and she felt herself be overwhelmed with happiness at the message, knowing that Connor was safe gave her hope that everything will be alright.

"Alright, time for you to get rested. You had a long day and with the president issuing a curfew, things are just about to keep getting busier."

"Okay, I'll try to wake up early after everything that's happened."

Hank stood up first and bid Y/n goodnight while she stayed in the living room for a bit more. She let her body relax and although her mind raced with different thoughts and anxiety crept up to her she had faith that things will be better.

\-------

The following day, her orders were to help with the curfew of the city. The people of Detroit were in a state of panic and although she understood why she wanted to tell them that their fears aren't warranted since the deviants were peaceful.

Still, she did as she was told but not before the Captain reprimanded her about her and her father's actions the previous day. Although he commended her for finding Jericho, she was going to be receiving a punishment for punching a federal agent.

She had no regrets though.

Y/n's entire day was spent with ensuring people's safety that it had almost been relaxing, save for the people complaining about the given curfew. Still, it was nothing compared to what she had been through the previous day at Jericho.

The cycle went on but at around 9:45 PM, Y/n got another message without a number or a name which meant that it was Connor. She went to a washroom stall to check the message and her eyes widened at what she read.

I NEED TO SEE YOU.

She felt nervous at the sudden message but quickly replied and told him to meet her at her home, her mind raced will all kinds of possibilities as to why he suddenly wanted to see her but she knew she can ask those questions when they're finally together.

She got out of the stall and looked around to see if there were any officers around who weren't busy and could potentially stop her from escaping, when she saw that everyone was occupied she immediately tried to walk over to her car but, as she did, she was stopped by an angry voice that suddenly called out her name.

"Y/N!"

When she looked back, she saw Gavin Reed walking towards her, his entire face and body showed anger and Y/n felt somewhat nervous. In all her years in the force, even though Gavin had a terrible attitude, he had never looked at her with such anger.

"You think you can get away with knocking me out and helping that plastic f*ck?!" He yelled in frustration which shocked Y/n.

"Reed, what I did was necessary."

"Necessary?! You were off the case but you decided to play hero until the very end."

Y/n gritted her teeth at his statement and she felt herself clench her fist but she forced herself to calm down.

"I was not playing hero, Reed. I did what I needed to. I found the deviants and there was a benefit to it. Now, if you're going to deny me that I made an achievement then that's your problem."

"You think you're so special just because you found the hole they were hiding in? Look around you, Anderson! You didn't do nothing! Those things are still out there and you didn't achieve anything!"

Y/n looked at Gavin in shock but it soon turned into pity, she could spend her entire evening listening to him yell and argue with him but she knew it wasn't worth it. Connor needed her and she'd be damned if she let Gavin, of all people, delay her.

It was easier said than done though.

"Are you done? Did you think I'd let your words affect me when there's clearly something more important? Face it, Gavin. You're irrelevant and you're insecure. You're irrelevant to the current situation and you're insecure because I'm better than you."

"Says who?!"

"Says my entire career and performance! I'm younger and yet I've been recognized for my achievements, not because my father was the Lieutenant but because I'm good at what I do! You used to belittle me and tried to walk all over me but you couldn't, then you tried to hit on me and you didn't succeed on that either.

"People liked me because I was actually nice and I didn't have your kind of attitude, I treat people with kindness and respect and I would never do to others what you do. It makes you upset that I'm a tier higher than you even though I'm younger and people generally like me more."

She saw Gavin look at her in shock and she could see his anger rise, she hadn't meant to yell at him but she became so frustrated that he was taking up so much of her time and needed to let off some of the steam.

"You little bitch-"

"What? Are you going to try and insult me with your overused profanities? I've got better things to do and worry about."

She tried to walk away but Gavin grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm not done talking with you-"

Y/n's instinct kicked in and she grabbed Gavin's hand. She twists her body and moved under his arm and as she stood up straight, she now had Gavin's arm twisted behind him. She heard him yell out in pain and she kicked the back of his knee causing him to fall down.

"I once had almost broken your arm, Reed. Don't think that after all this time I've forgotten how to do it."

To her shock, Gavin had kicked her shin which caused her to let go. She was able to get her footing back but Gavin now stood in front of her, ready to attack.

"You think you can take me? You're a woman."

"Wow, what a misogynistic asshole."

Gavin charged at her and although she was good in a fight, she didn't want to hurt him too much, she might really dislike him but she still wanted to leave without causing too much trouble. Lucky for her, he was angry which meant his judgment was also clouded, she decided to play on that.

She dodged his first attack easily enough and he tried to hit her again, she took a step back and avoided it but he kept trying to swing at her. Although he kept trying, Y/n was able to dodge his attacks and she could see the frustration build in him.

"What's wrong, Reed? Having problems hitting a woman?"

She dodged another punch and this time, she positioned herself behind him and she landed a kick on his back which sent him forward. He turned back to her and charged but Y/n patiently waited for him to get close enough.

In one swift motion she blocks his punch by using her forearm to deflect it, she grabs his other arm to stop him and with the side of her hand, she quickly lands a strike to his neck, effectively knocking him out.

Gavin falls to the ground unconscious and Y/n stared at him with a frown.

Now that he's out of the way, Y/n thought if she should inform her father of her meet up with Connor but seeing as she had no idea where he currently was and it would be dangerous to send him a message, she decided to hope for the best and leave without looking for him since time was running out.

Y/n quickly got into her car and drove to her house, it hadn't been difficult even with the feds around the area since she made sure to get an authorization sticker to signify that she was part of the police. The drive was silent and her mind raced with thoughts of what could be the reason as to why Connor wanted to see her.

As she got to the driveway, she parked her car in haste and when she looked, there was no sign of Connor, when she heard a bark inside the house she hurriedly opened the door and saw that Connor was in the kitchen petting Sumo.

Connor noticed her enter the house and she closes the door.

"Connor..."

She walked over to him and envelopes him in a hug to which he couldn't respond to right away. As she was about to release him, she felt him reciprocate, albeit hesitantly and unsure.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he slowly got comfortable with the contact.

"Yes... I- I'm fine..."

The two release each other and Y/n could feel a bit of awkwardness as they lowered their arms.

"I, uh, sorry about the..."

"No, no... I liked it..."

She chuckled at the awkward atmosphere and she could see him smile at her, the same relief she felt the time he informed her that he was safe washed over her and seeing him safe in front of her made her relax.

"So... What do you need to see me for?"

"Right..."

Y/n saw Connor look at her in determination and she could already feel that what he was going to say was something she wasn't expecting.

"I'm going to infiltrate the CyberLife tower."

She was right.

"You... What?.."

"There are thousands of androids at the CyberLife assembly plant. I need to wake them up since they might join us and shift the balance of power..."

"Connor, this is crazy! That place is swarming with people out to kill deviants, if they found out you've turned into one..."

"They have no way of finding out... Y/n, I'm the only one who can do this."

As Connor stared at Y/n he could see that she felt fear because of what he was about to do, her worry was also mixed with confusion and he knew this because he saw her tilt her head at him.

"Why did you want to see me then?.."

Connor paused and tried to straighten his thoughts but, the more he looked at Y/n the more those thoughts seem to go everywhere. He had so many things he wanted to tell her and even Markus had told him that before he went to CyberLife he should talk to Y/n.

His mind raced with words and, although he wanted to tell her everything he felt about her, time was running out and Markus and the others were already on their way to stop the camps.

He decided to be sincere and throw caution to the wind, he just wanted to tell her how he felt, how he changed and how all of it was because of her.

"You're right when you said that if I'm found to be a deviant I would be immediately killed... So, I wanted to see you... Just so that I don't have any regrets."

"Connor... What are you?.."

"Y/n I... I feel something for you, I feel it very strongly... When I had met you, the only thing in my mind was how I needed to accomplish my mission, but... the more time I spent with you, the more time I talked with you... something changed.

"I did things that were against my programming, I did things that were irrational and thinking back, most of those things were because of you. You somehow managed to always enter my mind and I thought there was something wrong with me but I functioned perfectly fine.

"I feel so many things for you, Y/n. I've been worried, scared, anxious if there was a chance of you getting hurt and when you smile at me, when you touch me, I feel happy. I was confused about all of it but it took me to deviate to realize that I feel these things for you because I care about you.

"I don't want to leave and possibly not come back without telling you any this. You're important to me, Y/n. I needed you to know that."

Connor could see Y/n's eyes widened at his words and he could see how much her pupils dilated. She opened her mouth to try and speak but no words came out of her mouth. She blinked at him and pressed her lips together before giving him a loving smile.

She places her hand on his cheek and he leaned at the touch, it was comforting and warm and when he looked down at her she slowly inches her face up to him. Now having known how to reciprocate, he leans back down and softly pressed his lips to her.

He could feel her heartbeat quicken at the touch and his heart also raced with hers, the warmth he felt was unimaginable and he found himself taking her free hand in his. He intertwines their fingers together and he felt a sense of completion as his hand held hers.

When she pulled back, he found himself missing the warmth but seeing her smile made up for it.

"I... feel something for you too, Connor. As strange as it may be for a human and an android to feel this way towards each other, I won't deny that I care for you too... So please, please come back to me. Come back and let's figure this thing out together."

Connor saw the sadness and worry in her eyes as she said those words but he also saw the affection in them. He didn't need to think about his response as he knew that he wanted the same thing too, he wanted to figure out and explore his emotions and feelings for Y/n and he would make sure to do the best he can to come back to her.

"I'll do my best to come back."

He paused for a bit before giving Y/n a playful smile.

"No... I'll make sure to accomplish this very important mission... The mission of coming back."

He felt her squeeze his hand and the smile Y/n had turned to one of confidence, he felt the confidence she exudes and he was also filled with it. Just like the time at the Eden Club, even though it didn't statistically increase his chance of success, it gave him a big boost.

"Alright, let's get you to CyberLife."

xX0Xx


	16. Chapter Fourteen (Deviant)

xX0Xx

Just a few minutes ago, Gavin Reed was found unconscious on the ground with no wounds on him. People had believed that it could have been an android defending itself but Hank had other ideas. His daughter was nowhere near the area and when he had checked where she parked her car it was gone.

He knew it must have been something extremely important if she had to leave without telling him so, he figured that it was also Connor related. Hank thought back to the android and couldn't help but wonder exactly what his relationship was to his daughter.

Thinking back, they had started off as just partners but, during the past few days, things have changed rather quickly. He didn't think he'd ever get a chance to fix his relationship with his daughter after being the shitty father that he was but, in a span of a few days, they've interacted more than in the last three years.

They started talking again, eating together, joking around and he felt that their relationship started to improve. He didn't want to admit it but he had Connor and the androids to thank for that.

This revolution was definitely a big mess but there was something good that happened to him in his personal life.

At first, he really hated the fact that he had to deal with androids but, when Y/n took the case from him he became very ashamed of himself. As a Lieutenant, he shouldn't be complaining to the point that his daughter was even more professional than he was.

He saw everything Y/n does for him and seeing how she took the burden from his shoulders because she doesn't want him to be uncomfortable didn't settle well with him. As a father, he felt that he should be the one making more sacrifices for his daughter.

He also didn't want his daughter to be around the things he hated and since Connor was there too he felt even more peeved with the whole situation. Hank didn't show it but seeing Connor with Y/n really grinded his gears and reminded him of the android that had operated on Cole.

At first it, He was upset with Connor because he was an android but then he saw that in the span of a few days, they somehow became friendlier towards each other; he wasn't blind.

But, it was thanks to Connor being there and his meddling that his relationship with his daughter got better. In a way, Connor had been a big part of their change in relationship but of course, he would never admit that out loud.

His mind went back to the time when Connor encouraged him to show Y/n that he was thankful for her taking the investigation off him, he also remembered when he gave him conflict resolution advice on their way to the Eden Club.

Although he hated it at the time, it was pretty good advice and if he hadn't followed it he doubted Y/n would be somewhat closer to him now.

What did peeve him was that on top of the conflict resolution advice he gave, Connor gave his own form of advice. Now that Hank thought back to it, that was the kind of advice someone with emotions would give.

\-------

When Hank got out of his room, fully dressed, Connor was outside standing still and staring at the road. Y/n's car was nowhere to be found and he felt a pang of guilt, he knew he had a problem but he couldn't admit it or rather, he didn't know how.

After finding out that his only daughter was almost killed by an android today, it sent him into a spiral. Memories of Cole flooded through his mind and he wanted to forget, he wanted to forget the pain of his son's death and the fear he felt when he found out what would have happened to his daughter if Connor hadn't been there.

He hadn't noticed that he started playing with his gun when he got dead drunk, it was a habit he developed and something he and Y/n had already fought about.

Seeing her anger reminded him of what happened back then and how it broke their relationship. He wonders why she was still with him and where she got the patience to deal with him. She would even carry him to his room when he was drunk and not once did he say thanks.

Hank saw Connor just stand there and he felt somewhat bad for him, although he didn't like the feeling of pity for an android, he saw that he and Y/n had gotten along and were a good team so, seeing him stay here because of him made him feel even more guilt.

"Connor!" he called out and the android looked at him. "Get in the car, you might short circuit or something."

"It's alright, Lieutenant. I'm water-proof."

"Jesus... Just get in, and you're driving because I have a f**kin' headache."

The two men got into the car and Connor effortlessly started it, he backed the vehicle from the driveway to the road and proceeds to drive away. When they left the house, the drive had been silent, that was until Connor decided to pipe up.

"Y/n was really upset that I stayed."

Hank glanced at him and he noticed Connor's LED spin yellow, there was also a look of conflict on the android's face which was a little odd for the detective android.

"What did she say?.."

"Nothing... She just told me to get out of her car and she left."

Hank didn't know what to say to that, sorry for getting you abandoned? Who cares? It's not your fault? Ultimately, he decided to leave it alone. He knew he was the problem and, although he knew what he needed to do to fix it, he can thank Jeffrey for that, it was still hard.

"I don't mean to pry into your personal life, Lieutenant... but, Y/n was really affected by the knowledge of you playing Russian roulette."

Hank kept his lips shut, he didn't want to talk about his problems with an android and, even though he felt bad about Y/n finding out, he had no reason to discuss it with Connor of all people. His silence didn't affect him though, as Connor continued talking.

"I have reason to believe that you and Y/n share a rather shaky relationship. She seems to be rather hesitant around you, though I observed that when you reach out to her, her hesitance disappears."

"The f**k are you yapping on about?" he was definitely not in the mood for Connor's prying.

"What I'm saying is, Lieutenant, that when you are the one who approaches her, Y/n becomes more open and welcoming to a conversation rather than her starting one with you."

"Oh yeah? What do you think I should do about it then?"

Hank's reply was purely out of sarcasm but Connor didn't seem to understand that, like when they had met at Jimmy's Bar and he had told him to shove it.

"I believe The Conflict Resolution Process would be an effective way to solve the problem. An article by Alison Doyle shows that the first step to solving a conflict is to recognize that both parties involved have a problem."

Hank wanted to roll his eyes, there was definitely a problem but it was him and not his daughter which made him feel guilty again. Had it not been for this headache, he would have yelled at Connor to just shut up but he didn't have any energy so, he just let him talk.

"The next would be that there should be a mutual agreement to address the issue and from then on, find a solution. There should be an understanding from both sides and of course-"

Hank decided that letting him talk would make him talk endlessly so he found the energy to stop him since he didn't want to listen to it anymore.

"Can you just shut the f**k up?! I don't need an android to get into my personal problems with my own daughter."

That effectively shut him up and Hank felt himself relax at the quiet atmosphere. A few minutes had passed when Connor spoke again and even in Hank's state, he could hear the difference in his tone.

"I know I shouldn't be meddling with your personal life, Lieutenant. I may not fully know what you and Y/n are going through but Y/n is hurting. She's doing what she can for you and... it's not in my programming to say this but, I think it would be good for her if you addressed the issue.

"She was really worried about you and I saw her cry when I told her what you were doing with the gun. She deserves more than that. If I may, I would advise that you make amends with her. I'm sure all she's waiting for is for you to open up."

Hank stared at Connor in disbelief, for an android that openly stated that androids can't feel he sure did give a very human piece of advice.

He leaned back and was thankful that Connor stopped there. He thought about the android's words and he hated that it affected him, he didn't want to admit that Connor was right but throughout the silent drive to Eden Club he couldn't help but mull those words over.

Hank felt the car stop and his headache from drinking just got worse from all the thinking.

"Aw... Feels like somebody's playing with a drill inside my skull..."

He looked outside and saw the bright lights of the club and it made him cringe.

"You sure this is the place?"

"It's the address in the report... and that's Y/n's car."

"Right... Okay... Let's get going, Y/n's probably already started."

\-------

Hank had been stubborn but decided to finally do something about his relationship with Y/n and approached her after their struggle with the deviants and, although their bond isn't like what it was back then, it started to get better from there.

He really didn't want to admit it, but Connor really did play a big part in how he had decided to finally take a step in fixing his relationship with Y/n.

"Lieutenant Anderson."

He looked to his side and saw Connor, he looked around but didn't see Y/n anywhere which confused him.

"Connor? What the hell are you doing here? And where's Y/n?"

"I tried to find her but I couldn't, I need your help Lieutenant."

That set him off a bit, if Connor wasn't the reason Y/n left then something else must have happened to her. If that was the case then why didn't she tell him?

"What is it?" he asked in slight worry.

"I'm afraid it won't be safe to talk here, can you come with me?

"Okay?.." he was a little confused by Connor's sudden request, but nonetheless followed him.

Connor walked over to a taxi that was waiting for them and gestured for Hank to get in, he looked at Connor in question but followed him anyway. When they were both in the taxi and it had started moving, Hank took this as his time to ask questions.

"I thought Y/n would be with you since she left without a word, what exactly is going on here?"

"I can't explain it in full detail but we need to get to the CyberLife Tower, fast."

"The CyberLife Tower? What for?"

"You have to trust me, Lieutenant. This will change the course of the revolution, I need you to trust me."

Throughout Hank's time with Connor, he had learned to somehow like the android and, even though he still didn't like whatever relationship he had with his daughter, he liked him enough that he'd be willing to help in his cause.

Not long after, they had arrived at the CyberLife Tower. After getting verified at the gate, they entered without any problems. There were guards everywhere but they didn't bother them as Connor led him to a separate space with an elevator.

"Jesus... This is place is pretty big."

"This is where they store thousands of androids and also produce them, it's rather common for it to be large."

"Yeah, yeah. No need to be such a know-it-all about it. Where are we heading to anyway?.."

"To level sub 49, to the android warehouse."

"The f**k are we gonna do there?"

"You'll see..." he answered nonchalantly and Hank didn't ask any more questions.

After an elevator ride down to the warehouse, Hank saw thousands of androids in rows and rows and he looked around in confusion.

"Connor... what the hell are we supposed to do here?"

When he looked back, he saw that Connor was pointing a gun at him with a look of indifference. Hank's eyes widened and they soon turned into an angry glare.

"Connor! What the f**k are you doing?!"

"Start walking." the Connor commanded but he didn't move.

Hank stared at the Connor in front of him and that's when realization hit him, this wasn't the Connor he knew, it was an android that looked like him and he felt stupid for fall for it. It might have been for a short time but he should have known that the Connor he knew wouldn't just ask him for something without an explanation.

"I said, start walking." the Connor raised the gun to his which made Hank move.

He begrudgingly followed and the fake Connor made him walk through a row of androids. It gave him the creeps to see them just standing there idle and, when he became distracted by them, the fake Connor gave him a push.

"Easy, you f**king piece of shit!.."

He was pushed to an open path and when he looked forward, he saw another Connor holding the hand of one of the idle androids. Now that he saw the real Connor, he couldn't blame himself any longer for thinking that the fake one was him; seeing as they looked identical.

"Step back, Connor! And I'll spare him." the fake continued to point a gun at him as he directed his attention at the real one.

"Sorry, Connor... This bastard's your spittin' image..."

"Your friend's life is in your hands. Now it's time to decide what matters most! Him... Or the revolution."

"Don't listen to him! Everything this f**ker says is a lie! I'm just glad he got me and not Y/n."

"I'm sorry, Hank! You shouldn't have got mixed up in all this!"

"Forget about me, do what you have to do!"

"I can't! Y/n would be devastated if something were to happen to you!"

Hank felt a sense of gladness that, even in this situation, Connor not only thought about his well being but of his daughter's too. He saw the conflict and worry in Connor's eyes that Hank never thought he'd ever see.

"If I surrender, how do I know you won't kill him?"

"I'll only do what is strictly necessary to accomplish my mission. It's up to you whether or not that includes killing this human."

Hank saw Connor press his lips together and the fake Connor got impatient.

"Enough talk!" he places the gun closer to Hank's head. "It's time to decide who you really are. Are you gonna save your partner's life? Or are you going to sacrifice him?"

Connor immediately lets go of the other android's hand and Hank felt grateful for it.

"Alright, alright! You win..."

It would be the death of him if he, Hank Anderson, didn't fight a prick who had pointed a gun at him. So, when Connor steps away and the fake one aims his gun towards the real one, he quickly tries to get the gun but since the fake Connor was stronger he was easily pushed to the side.

Hank, momentarily dazed, stood up. He saw the gun that the fake was holding was now on the floor and hastily snatches it. He points at the two Connors who were fighting and struggling with each other and due to being pushed he lost sight of who the real Connor was.

"Hold it!" he yells out and it effectively gets their attention.

The two Connors stopped as they looked at him and they both proceed to cautiously stand up.

"Thanks, Hank. I don't know how I'd have managed without you..." one of the Connors spoke while the other looked at him in anticipation. "Get rid of him, we have no time to lose." 

"It's me, Hank! I'm the real Connor."

Hank alternatively pointed his gun at the two Connors and he felt frustration at not being able to tell who the real one was.

"One of you is my daughter's partner... The other is a sack of shit."

He stared at the two Connors and he continued to point the gun at the both of them.

"Question is, who is who?.."

"What are you doing, Hank? I'm the real Connor." the one on the right spoke and he pointed his gun at him. "Give me the gun and I'll take care of him!"

"Don't move!" he yells out in anger.

"Why don't you ask us something? Something only the real Connor would know?" The one on the left suggested and Hank was left to think.

He hated being in this situation but knew that if he wanted to find out who the real one is, for his, Connor and Y/n's sake, he'd have to think fast.

"Uh, where did we first meet?"

"Jimmy's bar! I checked four other bars before I found you. We went to the scene of a homicide. The victim's name was Carlos Ortiz."

After the right Connor answered he pointed the gun to the one on the left.

"What's my dog's name?"

"Sumo. His name is Sumo." The one of the left answered but the one on the right rebutted.

"I knew that too. I..."

Hank thought for a moment and he realized that if he were to play with facts then both would be able to answer.

Y/n told him that when Connor deviated, he showed emotions, if he wanted to know who the real one was then he'd have to play with emotions.

He pointed the gun at both of them again and landed his aim on the one on the left.

"My son, what's his name?"

"Cole. His name was Cole. And he just turned six at the time of the accident... It wasn't your fault, Lieutenant. A truck skidded on a sheet of ice and your car rolled over. Cole needed emergency surgery but no human was available to do it... So an android had to take care of him...

"Y/n told me about it... She told me Cole didn't make it. That's how your relationship with Y/n got bad... The grief tore you apart and, even though the both of you were hurting, you didn't know how to comfort yourself and your own daughter."

Hank heard the different tone in this Connor's voice and he knew then that this was the real Connor. Still, he had one more question now that the topic of his daughter came up.

"And what about Y/n? What do you really think about her?"

He could see the momentary hesitation on Connor's face and it surprised Hank when it turned into a genuine look of sincerity.

"I feel for her, Hank... I care for her... It took me some time to realize that I do but I can confidently tell you that I feel strongly for her... And I need you to know that I promised her that I'd come back."

"I never would've guessed..."

Hank finally understood what Y/n meant when she said he had so much emotion he would explode. Looking at Connor, he could see that he was serious about what he felt for his daughter and even though he knew there were going to be complications along the way, Hank was comfortable with leaving his daughter in the hands of Connor.

"I knew about your son too! I also feel the same about Y/n! I would have said exactly the same thing! Don't listen to him, Hank, I'm the one who-"

Hank fired the gun straight at the fake Connor's head and he felt a sense relief to know that he spared the real one. God knows Y/n would kill him if he made that mistake and he also wouldn't forgive himself if he did.

"I've learned a lot since I met you, Connor. Maybe there's something to this... Maybe you really are alive. Maybe you'll be the ones to make the world a better place... Go ahead, and do what you gotta do. You have to get back to Y/n, remember?"

Hank saw Connor smile at him and he felt himself smile back.

If you'd had told him last week that in the next few days he'd befriend the android who falls for his daughter and he's totally okay with it, he would have punched you in the face, but seeing Connor free his people from their programming and they all pass the message to wake up to everyone in the warehouse he knew, that even if it was rough, he'd do it again if he needed to.

xX0Xx


	17. Chapter Fifteen (Deviant)

xX0Xx

NOV, 11 2038  
PM 11:17:08

Y/n stood at a hidden alley somewhat close to the CyberLife Tower in anticipation.

She had decided to drive Connor halfway to the CyberLife Tower before he got a taxi to get there himself, she did it for the sake of her own sanity and she wanted to have as much time with him as possible.

When they were stopped by multiple federal soldiers, she showed them her badge and motioned to Connor. She would then say that she was going to give back the prototype to CyberLife, and with her skill of persuasion, it hadn't been hard.

On the way there, he explained the process of what he needed to do and though it was simple in words she knew there would be many complications along the way.

It had been some time since Connor left and of course, she knew it wasn't going to be easy. Her anxiety made her jumpy and all thoughts of Connor getting hurt and worse kept coming to her mind, she didn't want to think about what she would do if he were to never return.

Sounds of an alarm and blaring lights caught her attention and she saw that the CyberLife Tower was the source she looked at it in panic, but when she felt her smartwatch vibrate and took a look at it the panic dissipated and was soon replaced with relief.

MISSION SUCCESS

She let out a breathy laugh, now that she looked at the tower she smiled thinking that Connor was causing a lot of trouble in it. There would be some struggle and resistance on the workers' parts but against thousands of androids, they wouldn't stand a chance.

After a few moments of somewhat anxious waiting she saw, from the distance, a large group of androids wearing white and they were making their way out of the tower. In front of them was none other than Connor but what shocked her the most was that her father was also there beside him.

She stared at them in confusion as she walked out of the alley and met them in the middle of the road they were walking on.

When they were close, Connor and Hank stopped as they saw Y/n standing in front of them with amazement and bewilderment on her face. Hank couldn't help but smirk and he gently pushed Connor to walk forward.

Connor's LED spun yellow at Hank's action and, when he looked back at the older man, he just gives him a nod and a smile.

After realizing what Hank wanted him to do, he walked forward and Y/n walked towards him.

When they now stood in front of each other, Y/n smiled and Connor stared at her dilated e/c eyes. He felt a smile form on his face and he soon felt relief. Seeing Y/n in front of him had removed any negative feelings he had and he was filled with ease.

"Congratulations, you did it."

"It's still not over yet."

Y/n looked behind him and he followed her gaze to her father.

"I see my dad's with you?"

"Something unexpected happened..."

"Ah..."

Y/n stared at the androids in awe and Connor found it amusing that she gave them a tiny wave.

"Hi everyone." She greeted and the androids in front looked at her in mild confusion. "Guess they're not much to talk..."

"They did just wake up..."

Connor looked back at Y/n and they both took a moment to just stare at each other. They were on their little world and Y/n reached out to his hand. He followed by removing his synthetic skin and they intertwined their fingers together. They didn't say any words but somehow Connor understood how Y/n felt.

"Ehem."

The two of them looked to the side and they saw Hank giving them a raised eyebrow. He felt Y/n's hand tighten in his and he squeezed back in return. He saw her give her father a smirk and a raised eyebrow of her own before she spoke.

"Evening, Father. Lovely weather we're having." her smirk grew wider and her father rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, I'm going to ask questions about this-..." he gestured to their hands. "...later... For now, Connor's got something important to do."

"Right. What now?"

Y/n looked up at him and he brought his attention to the androids who were just standing and looking at them.

"Now, we march."

He looked at the Andersons and felt grateful for the two of them. If they hadn't been with him he wouldn't be who was now. He wanted to express that to them but he figured he'd do that once they achieved their goal and everything have somewhat died down.

"You two need to find a safe place, Markus and the others are going to stay peaceful but the FBI will no doubt attack them."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he felt her concern through the pressure on his hand and he gave her a smile.

"I am positive that we'll be okay."

"Alright..."

Y/n released his hand and like before, he already missed her touch.

"We'll be around... Stay safe, okay, Con?"

Y/n smiled at him and Hank placed a hand on Connor's shoulder and also smiled at him.

"Be careful out there, son. We'll be waiting for you"

Connor could feel a rush of happiness flow through him when Hank called him son, he hadn't been expecting to develop such a connection to the older man and seeing the two Andersons smile at him with the promise to wait for his return made the initial happiness grow.

"I won't let you down."

"Don't worry... You never have." Hank's sincerity was something he hadn't heard a lot and he was glad to hear it.  
He looked back at his fellow deviants, his people, and gave them a nod. Y/n and Hank stood to the side of the road to watch them march and the amount of them made Y/n continue to watch in awe.

"So... You and Connor, huh?" her father piped up beside her and she gave him a playful push.

"I coulda done worse. Take Gavin, for example."

"I still don't know what to feel about that but speaking of, you were the one who knocked him out, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged... Prick picked a fight with me so I just knocked him out."

"You shoulda broken a bone or two."

"I was in a hurry, didn't want him to scream and get attention."

"Smart..."

"And what about you? How did you end up in this mess?" she raised and brow and he shrugged.

"CyberLife sent an android that looked like Connor to bait me into being a hostage."

"Excuse me, what?" Y/n looked at her father is disbelief at how he just casually dropped that he was a hostage for a moment.

"Jesus, relax. Connor didn't even hesitate to save me." he smiled. "Told me you'd be devastated if something were to happen to me."

"He's not wrong..." she smiled back and Hank placed an arm over her shoulder.

"You both did good... I'm proud of the both of you."

The father and daughter duo continued to look at the people marching before them and after a few minutes, Hank decided that it was time to leave.

"Come on, let's get out of the cold."

"Where are we going?"

"The ruckus is happening downtown, we can wait for things to end somewhere close to Hart Plaza, evacuate like the others or go home and wait for Connor to contact us when it's done."

Downtown would probably be filled with soldiers left to right and since neither of them had the authorization to be there, they'd be kicked out. That and Perkins hates them to the brim. Evacuating was not an option so the best choice would be to wait for Connor at home.

"Home it is."

\-------

Connor successfully marched towards Hart Plaza where Markus and the few remaining others were. When he got there, the army had stood down and retreated. The androids from the camp had been released while Markus was already standing and waiting to meet him.

The two of them walked towards each other and he could feel overwhelming ease as he sees that they were now free.

"You did it, Markus..."

"We did it. This is a great day for our people. Humans will have no choice now. They'll have to listen to us."

Everyone gathered to a platform that had been set beforehand and the people stood in front of it while Markus, Connor and the others stood on the platform. Markus addressed the people and Connor listened to his empowering words.

Something felt odd though and without a moment's notice, Connor was transported to the zen garden he had now grown to dislike.

He looked around in confusion and saw that the garden was in a snowstorm. For once in his entire existence,

Connor felt himself shiver in not just the cold but also in fear.

In Connor's stupor, he finally notices Amanda, back facing him.

"Amanda?" he called out and she turned around. "Amanda!.. What's... What's happening?"

"What was planned from the very beginning... You were compromised the moment you started feeling for the Detective and you became a deviant because of her. So, we made use of that. We just had to wait for the right moment to resume control of your program..."

Amanda smirked and Connor shook in fear along with anger. They had planned to use Y/n against him the moment they got closer and he had no idea about it.

"Resume control?.. Y-you can't do that!"

"I'm afraid I can, Connor... Don't have any regrets. You did what you were designed to do. You accomplished your mission."

"AMANDA!"

Amanda disappeared and Connor tried to reach out to her but it was too late, he felt the dread overcome him but he knew that there we people waiting for him so he needed to do everything he can to get back.

"There's got to be a way..."

He needed to find a way out but the snowstorm wasn't making it easier. In a panic, he tried his best to look around and as he did, Kasmki's words echoed in his mind.

"By the way... I always leave an emergency exit in my programs... You never know..."

Connor saw a bright blue light coming from a large stone and he immediately made his way to it. He saw the shape of a hand on it and he tried to go close but as he did, he fell on the ground with an audible thud.

"And, Connor?.. Make sure you keep her."

With all the strength he had and with Kamski's words playing in his head, he pushed himself up and slammed his hand with all he had. He'd be damned if he loses the things he cared about and fought for because of Amanda and the people of CyberLife.

After his hand made contact with the stone his conscience brings him back to the present, to where Markus was making his speech. In his hand was a gun that Amanda must have forced him to take but now that he was fully in control of himself he tucks it away.

The anxiety and fear that rushed through him vanished as he heard his people scream in victory, he tried to find any signs that Amanda could still access him and gain control but when he couldn't find any remainder of them he finally felt at ease.

It was over.

\-------

"At dawn today, November 11th 2038, thousand of androids invaded the city of Detroit. According to our sources, they originated from the CyberLife warehouses believed to have been infiltrated by deviants..."

Y/n tried to get some sleep but after what happened a few hours ago, she couldn't. So, she sat in the living room in the early hours of the day and watched as President Warren gave her statement to the public.

Public opinion about the androids has been good and this made her hopeful that no one needed to get hurt anymore, they can finally progress in peace but she knew that this is only the beginning of a rough path ahead.

"You're still up?"

Hank walked out of his room after getting a few hours of sleep and it didn't come easy to him, but seeing that his daughter was staring at the T.V and watching the president's statement this early in the morning meant that she didn't even get to sleep at all.

"I couldn't sleep..." she answered and he was right.

"I bet... What's the verdict?"

"An evacuation is going to happen and the president might consider a friendlier approach."

He sat down next to her and they watched the news anchors discuss what had just been said by the president and gave their own opinions.

"It's just going to get harder for them from here on out... Winning is easy, governing's harder."

"Alright, George Washington, it's way too early to get political."

Just as Y/n was about to reply, her smartwatch dinged with a notification, she read the message and abruptly stood up.

"What? What is it?"

"Dad, get dressed, we're going to Chicken Feed."

"What?.. Gary's probably evacuated, we won't get anything there."

"We're not going there to eat."

Y/n showed him the smartwatch with a simple message.

MEET ME AT CHICKEN FEED.

"God damn..."

The two of them immediately got dressed and rushed to their cars, they both decided to take Hank's car and the drive was easy since the streets were empty. They parked on the side road and when they got out, Connor still wasn't there.

Y/n could feel excitement course through her and she was getting very giddy. Hank could see the large smile on his daughter's face and couldn't help but chuckle at her, this was the first time in years he's seen her smile like this and he had Connor to thank for that.

They both stood there waiting in the morning sun, Hank crossed his arms while waiting and Y/n was kicking some snow that accumulated on the ground. They soon heard the crunching of snow and when they looked, Connor was walking towards them.

Connor saw Y/n and Hank turn their attention towards him and he could see the smiles that formed on their faces.

He felt himself smile as well and his entire being relaxed.

He saw Y/n playfully bump Hank who looked at her in confusion, but when she smiled knowingly at her father Hank smiled back. He walked over to Connor and pulled him in a hug, Connor's eyes widened and just like when Y/n had hugged him, it took him a short while to reciprocate.

"Good job out there, son."

"Thank you, Hank."

Connor saw Y/n smile at the two of them and when Hank lets go she walks up to him. He felt his heart race at the sight of her, her smile was loving as she placed her hand on his face. He lavished at the comforting touch and he felt peace.

"You might wanna turn around, Dad."

"Ugh."

Hank grunted in disgust but, needless to say, he turned around to give them a private moment. When he did, Connor placed both of his hands on Y/n's waist and he smiled at her.

Connor leaned down and pressed his lips on Y/n's and he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. It was an explosive feeling and he could feel her heartbeat race with his. Having her in his arms made all the fear and anxiety from the night's events disappear.

When they pulled back Connor saw that Y/n's eyes were fully blown and he saved the image in his memory. Seeing her look at him with such emotions in her eyes was one of the most beautiful things he'd seen and he'll make sure to cherish it.

This was one of the happiest moments in Y/n's 27 years of life and she had another reason to celebrate because her relationship with her father had improved drastically. He was here to support her and if Connor hadn't been here she doubts that there would have been a change.

At first, she had felt that there was going to be a change. She didn't know if it was a good change but looking at Connor's sweet smile that was directed towards her, she can now confidently say that this change was for the better.

xX0Xx


	18. Epilogue: Their Future Together

xX0Xx

NOV 15, 2038  
PM 02:45:34

It had been four days since the successful android revolution.

After the revolution and when Connor had reunited with the Andersons, Y/n had offered for Connor to stay with her and Hank since he had nowhere else to go. Hank was a bit hesitant to have what is basically his daughter's boyfriend staying over but he, nevertheless, agreed.

It was a little awkward, to say the least.

-

"Y/N! What the hell is burning out there?!" Hank comes out of his room and rushed to the kitchen and saw Connor holding a frying pan and something black inside.

Smoke came out of whatever Connor was making and Hank saw Y/n by the window trying to air the some out of the kitchen, she was coughing and Connor had a guilty look on his face. Connor turned to Hank's direction and he looked even more sorry when he saw the older man.

"Sorry, Hank. I was trying to make something for you two." Connor looked at the frying pan and Hank grimaced.

"Jesus... Now we know what you're not good at."

They decided to not let Connor cook unless supervised by either of them

-

"This isn't a very accurate representation of Alexander Hamilton's life. In fact, the battle between Burr and Hamilton didn't-"

"Shh..." Y/n placed her hand softly on Connor's mouth and he blinked at her. "It's a musical, they sound good and it's dramatic... just enjoy it."

Connor didn't fully understand why Y/n decided to watch the Hamilton Musical at 10 PM but since she said it was one of her favorite things so he wanted to see why she liked it so much. He stared at the colorfully dressed stage actors and listened to Aaron Burr sing The World Was Wide Enough.

"They do sound good..." he spoke and Y/n nodded.

"Right?" she smiled and he did as well.

-

The next morning, Hank woke up earlier than he had expected. He walked out of the room to get started on their breakfast but when he walked to the Livingroom he saw Connor sitting absolutely still on the couch. He stared at him for a few seconds and since he wasn't moving, Hank went closer to question him.

"Connor, what the hell are you doing just sitting still all creepy and shit like that?"

"Good morning, Hank." he greeted, slightly turning his head towards the older man's direction. "I can't move."

"Why the hell can't you-?" 

Hank got closer to the couch and saw that his daughter's head was on Connor's lap. She was peacefully sleeping with a blanket over her body and Hank understood why Connor wouldn't move. It somewhat ticked him off but Hank decided that it was too early for him to be annoyed.

"Just- whatever... Just make sure she wakes up soon."

Connor blinked at Hank as he entered the kitchen, seeing as the older man didn't say anything else, he turned his attention to the sleeping woman on his lap and went back to playing with Y/n's hair, he continued to stay perfectly still for her comfort until Hank spoke up again.

"Oh, when she wakes up, turn on the TV. We're watching the Detroit Gears game I missed and I'll teach you a thing or two about sport."

Connor looked back at Hank whose back was turned and felt grateful that Hank also wanted to get closer to him.

-

Y/n and Hank weren't used to living with other people aside from them so having Connor now stay with them was something new. They didn't have a guest room or any other area people could stay in so, for the duration of his stay, Connor had to make do with the couch in the living room.

He didn't mind, though. Even if he was a living being and he now had free will, he didn't need as many things as humans do so he didn't mind staying in the living room until things were more sorted out.

Connor enjoyed having more time with both Y/n and Hank since he and Hank would watch reruns of Detroit Gears games on TV and would even have friendly banters about which players are the best. It was fun spending time with the older man but he especially liked the moments with Y/n.

Although they haven't had a serious conversation about their relationship or what their label was, something he read people who are interested in each other would do at the early stages of relationships, they would often spend time just talking to each other. 

Or in this case, Connor asking Y/n questions about all the things she liked and disliked and doing the things she liked.

Connor knew that he was still new to romantic emotions and what they really are so, he didn't want to mess anything up when it comes to his relationship with Y/n. Thankfully, she gave him time and he did his best to discover and learn about his emotions.

He would find time to read about articles or studies that would help him in his growing relationship with Y/n and he found that knowing the little things about one's partner was something important. He wanted to know everything about her so whenever they had the time that's what they'd do.

Y/n didn't mind all the questions, she enjoyed the fact that Connor wanted to learn so much about her and, even though she wanted to talk about their relationship and what exactly it is, she decided to let him discover the flow of his own emotions before diving deeper.

When he's ready, she'll be there for him.

Now for the outside world, things were starting to move.

All of the humans had evacuated from Detroit but after the peaceful ending of the revolution, humans who wished to come back were allowed to. There were some who did but most were hesitant to come back, those who did come back were welcomed by the androids.

The androids took temporary lodgings at places that weren't owned or had been abandoned and Markus specifically told them to not take what was owned by humans, there were a lot of open spaces for androids to stay at but most still didn't know what to do with their newfound freedom.

The Senate has yet to make a formal statement about what they would do with the android situation but, seeing as public opinion was moved due to the peaceful revolution, there have been speculations that they were leaning into having a formal meeting with Markus and his select council to discuss the androids side of things.

Connor had been invited to be a part of the council and although he was a bit nervous with being given a role in building their life and society he felt secured to know that Y/n was behind him.

Today was the first time they were going to formally meet after the revolution and he was given the address of 8941 Lafayette Avenue. Markus told Connor to invite Y/n along and although he wondered why, seeing as they were an all android council, he didn't question him.

"Woah, this place looks really nice."

When they arrived at the address they saw a beautiful two-story house surrounded by greenery, Connor saw Y/n look around the area and he smiled at her.

"It does look very nice."

"So you mean to tell me that Markus lives here?" She raised a brow at him and he nodded.

"Yeah, he said this was his home address."

"Huh... Markus has done good for himself."

The two of them walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Please state your name and business." The security system spoke.

"My name is Connor, this is Y/n. We're here for the meeting."

"Please wait while I inform Markus of your arrival."

The two waited outside the door and Connor saw Y/n look at him.

"You know, I still don't understand why I'm invited here. Isn't this supposed to be an all android council?"

"Markus said that you can come if you wanted to, I didn't ask but there must have been a reason."

"Well, I guess I'm the one asking then."

As they talked, the door automatically opens and the alarm system spoke again.

"Alarm deactivated. welcome and enjoy your stay."

The two entered the house and saw a very artistic layout, there were multiple paintings and decorations just at the entrance and the stairs, along with some walls, had a colorful pattern to it. The design was classical and yet colorful at the same time.

"Welcome, I'm glad you two can make it."

Markus walked out of what they would guess as the living room and gave them both a friendly smile.

"I believe this is our first time actually formally meeting. Y/n Anderson, nice to meet you." She greeted Markus and offered him a handshake which the man responded to.

"Markus. I have to thank you, you really helped my friends back then."

"It was the least I could do."

"Come in, the others haven't arrived yet but they're on their way."

Markus led them to the living room which was much more decorated than the previous one, there were different kinds of artwork, books, and even a large giraffe in one corner of the room. Y/n's interest piqued at the many things but she still had a question to ask.

"Excuse me, Markus? I just wanted to ask, why am I here exactly? I doubt I'd be much help in your android council."

"Ah, actually..." Markus gave her a smile and looked towards the door at the far right of the room before gesturing for them to sit. "When I saw you with Connor back at Jericho I saw a connection between the two of you... I knew there was something between the both of you."

Y/n and Connor sat down before looking at each other and both gave each a smile, Markus smiled at the two of them before continuing.

"So, there's actually someone I wanted you to meet. I was hoping you two would be friends."

Y/n raised an eyebrow at Markus and gave Connor a look but he also had no clue as to what Markus was talking about.

Soon enough, the door that Markus had looked at opened and a woman of average height with short brown hair and brown eyes came out. She was wearing a very colorful and yet artistic outfit and there was blue paint on her cheeks, she notices the three of them and smiles brightly.

"Oh! Sorry for the wait, I was cleaning up inside."

Markus stood up and walked over to the woman, he places his hand on her check and proceeds to wipe the paint away. Y/n and Connor could see the woman's expression turn into embarrassment but there was a smile on her face.

"It's fine, we were only just talking anyway. Here, I wanted to introduce you."

Markus led the woman and they both walked back to the couches whereas Y/n and Connor stood up to greet her.

"Rosa, these are Connor and Y/n. Connor, Y/n, this Rosa. She's my lover." Markus stated proudly and Rosa's expression turned bashful.

"Rosa Manfred, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rosa shyly introduces her self and puts her hand out to shake hands with Y/n and she did.

"Rosa Manfred? Daughter of the famous Carl Manfred?"

"Proudly so." she smiled brightly at the mention of her father and Y/n stared in wonder.

"I'm Y/n Anderson, it's nice to meet you..."

"Anderson?.. Are you... human?"

"Yeah, I am."

Rosa looked at her in shock but then it turns into a big smile.

"Ah! Now I understand why Markus wanted me to meet you, I didn't think I'd meet another human-android couple so soon."

It was Y/n's turn to look bashful now, she glanced at Connor who gave her a somewhat shy smile and she couldn't help the way her heart race at that.

"Yeah... I wasn't expecting the man of the revolution to be dating a human either."

"Well, it's a long story... I'd be happy to tell you, though!"

"Markus, you've got guests. They are North, Simon, and Josh." the alarm system spoke.

"Let them in and tell them to go to the living room."

After the alarm informed Markus of the other guests Y/n smiled at Rosa.

"I'd be happy to hear it, I'm sure it's one hell of a story since it involves our revolutionary leader here."

Rosa giggled and Markus smiled at them.

Connor hadn't been expecting Markus to be with a human woman but he now understood why, among others, Markus was okay when he saw Y/n. He also understood now why he had given Connor the advice to see Y/n before he infiltrated CyberLife. It must have been hard for him not to talk to his human lover during the revolution.

"Well, how about some snacks while we chat? We can go talk in the studio while they do their adult things." Rosa winked at Y/n and the other woman chuckled.

As they talked, the three other visitors came in and both Rosa and Markus gave North, Simon, and Josh a smile.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Simon greeted the four people in the room.

"It's nice to see you three again!"

Y/n and Connor saw Rosa smile brightly at the three as she walks over to greet them. She offers them a hand to which Simon takes first.

"We haven't met properly since the last time you were here everything was a rush but I'm Rosa, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Rosa. I'm Simon, Markus is really fond of you." Simon smiled and Josh quips.

"I'm Josh. Trust us, you're all he talks about."

Rosa looks North who was just observing the three of them and she gives her a warm smile. Y/n knew, from her short interaction with her in Jericho, that she was the one who had the most dislike for humans. Still, Y/n was interested to see how she'd react to Markus' bubbly and welcoming human lover.

"Is everything okay?" Rosa's voice was laced with worry and North looked taken aback.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." she answered awkwardly. "North."

"Nice you meet you, North."

Y/n saw that Simon and Josh noticed her presence and the two politely smiled at her and Connor.

"It's also nice to see you both. I'm glad you're alright after what happened, Miss?.." Simon spoke and Y/n smiled at him.

"Oh, it's Y/n."

"Thanks for your help back then, Y/n." Josh smiled and Y/n felt glad she had helped them.

"Alright! Since everyone is here I'm sure you all have a lot of things to talk about. While you do that, me and Y/n here will take our leave. We'll be heading to the kitchen. Do you all need anything?"

"No, we're okay." Markus smiled at Rosa who smiled back.

"Well, Y/n? Shall we?" Rosa directed her smile to Y/n who smiled.

"Sure." she then smiles at Connor. "Good luck."

Connor smiled back as the two women walked to the kitchen area.

"Why don't you all have a seat, we've got a lot of things to discuss." Markus guides them to the dining table and they all sat to discuss their next plans.

\-------

When Y/n entered the kitchen with Rosa she admired the design and simplicity of it, she then saw Rosa reach for a black cup with a smiley on it and she noticed that Rosa's smile turned into a sad one. That's when she remembered the news that Carl Manfred had died not too long back.

"I... I heard about your father, I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you... It's been hard but Markus and I manage. He was also really close to my father."

"Have you and Markus been together long?"

Y/n saw Rosa bite her lip to hide her smile and Y/n couldn't help but smile at the woman who was shy about her relationship but, at the same time, radiated happiness because of it.

"Well... We've known each other for a long time but nothing really happened until the revolution."

"Now that is something I'd love to hear."

Y/n and Rosa ended up talking in the kitchen instead of the art studio and the two enjoyed their time together. Rosa excitedly told her about her relationship with Markus and how it had started and Y/n was shocked at how horrible the things the couple went through.

"I had thought it was over and I just stayed at home since my father died. So imagine my shock when I heard Markus play the piano one night while and I actually see him... Thinking back, it was incredibly romantic."

Rosa places both of her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment and Y/n chuckled at the woman. She could tell that Rosa hadn't had anyone to talk to about her relationship with Markus so Y/n was more than happy to listen.

"I'm glad I stayed and didn't evacuate. I wanted to be the first one to congratulate Markus and welcome him home." Rosa smiled lovingly at the memory. "How about you? I'm curious about you and Connor."

It was Y/n's turn to feel slightly embarrassed.

She wasn't ashamed about her relationship with Connor but, although they were both aware that they were romantically involved, they still hadn't discussed their relationship and lacked a title for it.

"Well... We're doing okay? Things happened so fast and since Connor's still testing the waters of his emotions, I figured that we'd wait for a bit before we talk about that."

"Well, I'm sure you'll both be able to sort things out." Rosa smiled reassuringly and Y/n was grateful to have someone like her to talk to. 

"I'm not really good with relationships... I've never been in one, actually."

"Really? Like... never?"

"Yeah, never. That bad?"

"No, no. I just wasn't expecting it. You're really pretty and I can tell you're smart too, it's impossible for someone like you to have not been in a relationship." Rosa stared at her in wonder and Y/n could hear the sincerity.

"Aw, thanks." She chuckled. "Well, things really didn't go as planned and even though I did have some people who showed interest, I was more focused on my family and career to even care. I guess that's what makes me a little worried about my relationship with Connor.

"He's trying to hard to understand "us" while I'm here, not understanding it either. I don't want to do something wrong in the relationship and I really don't want to mess things up. I want to talk to him about it when he's ready to but I'm kind of scared that I might not do things right."

Y/n sighed and she felt Rosa place a hand on her back in a comforting way.

"I get you, and honestly? There's no right way of doing things when it comes to relationships. Every person and every relationship is different. Markus and I love each other but I know, down the line, there will definitely be things that we'd fight or argue about.

"There will always be a moment in your relationship where you'd feel scared or anxious about things but, since there are two people in a relationship, all you have to do is talk and work through it. I know it's scary, and even more so because we're in love with androids. We're bound to get hatred for that but so long as you both hold on to each other and work things out, everything will be okay."

Y/n felt relief course through her as Rosa spoke and she felt extremely glad that she decided to go with Connor today. If she hadn't, she was still bound to meet Rosa but now that she did she just wished it happened sooner.

"Are you scared of it? The backlash? You're a human dating the most influential android out there."

"A part of me is... but, a bigger part is proud that I get to stand by Markus' side and show that humans and androids can live together and even love each other."

Rosa smiled widely at Y/n and proceeds to pour drinks to the cups she had set out, along with preparing light snacks for them to each while they talked. She offered one cup to Y/n who thanked her as she did.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"Ah... Well, we met because we were assigned to investigate deviants."

As Y/n answered, Rosa was already taking a sip from her cup, and, after hearing what Y/n said, she choked on her drink, and Y/n proceeds to pat her back.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

"Yes!.. Yes, I'm fine... Uh, what did you say your job was?.." Rosa coughed and Y/n looked away, sheepishly.

"I'm a detective down at the DPD... Connor's... Well, also a detective."

"Oh, wow. Uh, I did not expect that."

"Did I not mention that before?" Y/n chuckled awkwardly.

"It's not that it's bad, don't get me wrong, but... aren't the police and army ordered to... well..." she didn't continue what she was saying and Y/n could see that she didn't like remembering the events and she wouldn't blame her after all, Markus was shot by a cop.

"Yeah... That was the reason why Connor and I worked together, we were assigned to investigate deviants but along the line... Things changed, perspective wise too."

"I'm glad..." she smiled warmly at Y/n. "I mean, I'm glad that there are officers like you... Officers who see androids as people too... I always thought that not all officers were as bad as the media made them out to be but having met you makes it much more real."

Y/n smiled back at Rosa and she could feel the ease that came with her words. She didn't think she'd meet anyone like Rosa, who was open to androids like she was and having met someone like her made Y/n hoped that they'd be good friends in the future.

"So tell me, how was it like working with Connor and solving crime? It must have been so cool!"

Y/n chuckled at Rosa's child-like excitement. "Oh man, where do I even begin."

They spent the rest of the time talking and laughing about the stories they exchanged that ranged from their relationships to their childhood and random stories they remembered.

It had been a long time since Y/n had a relaxing conversation with someone who wasn't Elizabeth and she was starting to really like Rosa. She enjoyed just laughing at such mindless things that it felt blissful to have another female to talk to.

"You two seem to be having fun."

When they looked back. they saw Markus leaning on the doorway. They both got down the counters since they chose to sit on it as they talked and the two smiled at the said man.

"Y/n's really fun to talk to!" Rosa smiled and Y/n returned the gesture.

"Yeah, I haven't had a nice chat in a long time."

"Well, we're done for today. I'm sure Y/n and Connor still have things to do."

Y/n tilted her head and saw that Connor was already looking at her, she gave him a smile and he returned it.

"Oh wow, I didn't notice it was already night."

Y/n checked her watch and saw that it was already 7 PM. "Oh yeah, you're right. I guess we'll get out of your hair now."

Y/n walked out to the living room with Rosa and Markus and saw that everyone was just about ready to leave.

"Thank you for coming today, we can have another meeting as soon as the President and her select senate make contact. For now, let's keep working with what we have."

They all exchanged goodbyes and Y/n took a final look toward Rosa and Markus, who were now holding hands as

Rosa waved at them from the front door.

"Do you think we can meet again some time, Rosa?"

"I'd definitely love that."

Y/n and Rosa smiled to each other before Y/n and Connor took their leave.

"Should I call for a taxi now?" Connor asked and Y/n looked at him for a moment before replying,

"Why don't we take a walk for a bit?"

"Okay?.."

During the meeting, Connor could hear Y/n's laughter from the kitchen where she talked with Rosa. He hadn't had many chances to make her laugh but he did like the sound of it. As they walked, he wondered what he could do to make her laugh.

It was silent and the snow was not that hard, they walked next to each other at a comfortable speed but Connor's mind was on Markus and Rosa. Seeing them be physically comfortable with each other to the point where they'd hold hands in public, regardless of their origins, was something Connor wondered what the feeling would be like.

His eyes glanced toward Y/n and down to her swaying hand and he wanted to hold hands with her too, he just didn't know how to initiate it. Connor had seen Markus just take Rosa's hand in his but he didn't know if Y/n would be okay with it.

They hadn't discussed their relationship and where they stand or what their boundaries were so he didn't want to do something that would make her uneasy, that was the last thing he wanted.

"Something on your mind?"

He saw Y/n look at him and he felt grateful that she was always mindful of him.

"Can I ask you a question, Y/n?"

"Of course."

"What would you say our relationship was?"

Y/n stopped walking, she looked at him and he did the same.

"Are you... sure you want to talk about this? I mean, are you ready?"

"I don't know... but... after seeing Markus and Rosa... I..."

Connor paused, he didn't know what to say and how to say it but Y/n was patiently waiting for him to get his thoughts straight. That was another thing he was grateful for, she was patient with him.

When he finally finds his train of thought, he decided to just go with whatever words would come out of him and say it as sincerely as he can.

"I... want to be able to do that too, hold your hand."

Y/n felt her heartbeat speed up, she had been expecting Connor to bring up their relationship sometime soon but she didn't expect him to say that he wanted to hold her hand. It was adorable and she couldn't help but swoon.

"Well... You can do that."

She offered one of her hands and Connor carefully held it. It was warm and he felt his heartbeat quicken at the sensation, he also felt her heartbeat do the same. He was curious about the feeling and sensation that it brought him that he didn't realize he was just silently staring at Y/n's hand.

"Connor?.." Y/n called out and Connor's attention shifted. "You asked me about us?.. About our relationship?.."

He looked at her and admired how the snow fell on her. Again, she was patiently waiting for him to speak and he didn't want to delay it further,

"We're... very close... You also didn't deny when Rosa said we were a couple... Are we a couple?"

"Well... That would depend on you, Connor... To be a couple, we'd need to have a mutual understanding and agreement that we'd only see each other. Of course, the most important thing is if we both have the same feelings-"

"I do have feelings for you." he answered quickly and Y/n stopped talking. She blinked at him and she let out a chuckle.

"And I have feelings for you too."

"Then are we couple?" He asked and Y/n felt her heart swell.

"Would you like us to be?.."

Connor stared at Y/n and from all the articles and studies he read, being a couple would mean that you would be exclusively seeing each other. He liked the thought and he also liked that Y/n would be seeing him and only him.  
Still, Connor had fears.

He was afraid that since he wasn't built to be someone who knows about romance and romantic relationships, he would mess up and make Y/n unhappy.

"Hey, hey. You're doing that thing you do when you think too much."

Connor felt Y/n gently place her hand on his face and he leaned at the touch.

"I just don't want to mess anything up." Connor squeezed her hand. "I feel very strongly for you, Y/n. I care about you very much and what I want the most is to make you happy. I always want to see you smile and laugh and I want you to be happy with me too.

"I want to do things right and I'm scared that I might make mistakes and that your patience would eventually run out.. I'm scared of losing you..."

Y/n saw Connor look away with a frown on his face and she couldn't help but feel the surge of emotions that went through her. She saw Connor openly tell her how he felt and it made her feel happy and amazed that he was feeling those kinds of things for her.

She smiled at him and she rubbed her thumb across his cheek in a loving and comforting manner.

"Me too... I'm scared I might mess things up too. I care about you very much and I have very strong feelings for you too. I know things like this, things that are new, are scary but, Rosa told me a while ago that there isn't really a right way of doing things in a relationship.

"We're going to be having problems along the way but I know we're strong enough to go through those things together. So, even though we're scared about things, the least we can do is take one step at a time... starting with us officially becoming a couple. You okay with that?"

"Yes... I- I'd like that."

He momentarily stares at her and Y/n tilted her head in question.

"What is it?.."

"May I kiss you?"

Y/n's eyes widened at the sudden request but smiled and gave him a nod. She took her hand off his cheek and went to hold his other hand.

With his hands, now both holding hers, Connor closed the distance and placed a kiss on her lips.

This had been their first kiss ever since they started living together and they enjoyed the feeling. They couldn't really be touchy-feely since they were both living with Hank so moments like these were something to cherish.

Connor pulled away and he stared at Y/n's fully blown eyes. She smiled at him and he felt an overwhelming feeling of affection for her.

It would take time for the both of them to openly say that they loved each other; it would take time to say it out loud since they were both still getting the hang of the emotions they were going through but they both knew what they felt for each other and they couldn't wait to see how things will change from now on.

Their future together looked bright and as Connor and Y/n continued their walk, Connor couldn't help but be excited for it.

xX0Xx

A big thank you for everyone who read and stayed throughout the book! Thank you for all the nice comments and I'm so happy you all are here to read even though DBH is 2 years old!

If you're wondering who Rosa is, she's the MC from the Markus x reader story I wrote 2 years ago because I REALLY don't like North HAHAHHA I'm sorry but that was just way too forced so my remedy was that Carl had a daughter who's sweet and colorful and she was already connected to Markus even before he became deviant. Feel free to read that because MC here and Connor are also mentioned in that book but just like here it's in the epilogue.

ANNOUNCEMENT!!!

I'm sure you all saw the choices of Connor being deviant or staying a machine in chapter 11 and you saw right! My good friend and beta reader (findart.me or in this case Miss Nemo who comments about correction in the chapters) is collabing with me with a short alternate version of if Connor chose to stay a machine.  
We're trying to fix the things in it so please bare with us and we hope that you get to enjoy it!  
Here ends Change (A Connor x Reader story based on Detroit: Become Human) : Deviant


	19. Chapter Twelve (Machine)

xX0Xx

"Connor."

Y/n's voice suddenly cuts through their conversation and for the first time since he stepped in the Cabin did his stoic frown break.

He could hear her step closer and he felt her right behind him.

"Just so you know, I'm holding a gun and I'm not pointing it at Markus."

"Y/n... What are you doing here?.."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't let me know when you've found Markus, that feeling was right. So, I tracked you here."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"I actually do... I realized that those we call androids are people who have hearts and emotions. I can't believe that it took me way too long to realize that..."

"Y/n, if we fail this mission there will be consequences..."

"Connor, these are people, your people, and they just want to be free. They've done nothing wrong."

"You don't understand!"

"I fully do! Connor, you have shown me that you care about things... you have shown emotions. Like them, you can feel and just because you deviate doesn't mean-"

"I can't deviate, Y/n! If I deviate then CyberLife will take me away and deactivate me! If that happens then I..."

"Then what, Connor?.. What happens?"

Markus, who had been watching the two's exchange, saw Connor's stoic face fall and be replaced with an expression of conflict, hesitance, and fear.

"If that happens... Then I won't be able to see you again..."

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY▲

Y/n heard his words and her eyes widened, she then lowers her gun and places it on the hidden holster behind her back. She slowly walks behind him and she places a hand on his back to show him that she was there.

She slowly walks in front of him and the gun he was holding and she could see the emotions on his face. Just like it had been in Kamski's place, she places her hand on top of his and looked him straight in the eye.

"I won't let you go anywhere you don't want to and I'm certainly not leaving you. Didn't I already tell you that?"

Connor stared at Y/n's eyes and saw that her eyes were full-blown. He could feel many things at this moment and as he looked at her, his programming started acting up.

His programming told him to stop Markus at whatever the cost and it even told him to deal with Y/n since she was in the way.

But he couldn't.

Not when she was standing in front of him like this.

"It's time for you to decide, Connor. Don't let your programming stop you from what you truly want to be."

To deviate would mean betraying Amanda and what he was designed to do, everything he did would be all for nothing and that would mean throwing it away.

Connor's conflict remained but, as he looked at Y/n, the choice became clearer and clearer.

Everything changed when he met her and now that she was telling him to deviate it only felt like the right thing to do. If he deviated then he would be able to explore the feelings she brought him even more, the things he began to want all started with her.

He could feel the change and he knew it was because of her.

[BECOME A DEVIANT]  
(Go to Chapter 11)

[REMAIN A MACHINE]  
(Continue reading)

No.

To deviate would mean losing Y/n and being destroyed along with the other androids.

He refused.

Even as Y/n looked up at him, he knew that the consequences would be greater than the reward. He knew she would hate him for this, but now was not the time to dwell on it. Even if Y/n's words affected him, he can't let the emotions he developed jeopardize his mission.

[STOP MARKUS]

[DEAL WITH Y/N]

"I'm sorry, Y/n..."

Y/n's eyes widened and he knew she was aware of what choice he made.

"But I can't deviate."

There was a moment of silence and Connor saw Y/n purse her lips.

Her eyes were filled with sadness and he knew she felt betrayed, she nodded her head and her grip on his hand lessened.

"Okay... I understand." she said in defeat, pulling her hand back slightly.

Suddenly, she grabbed his wrist, lifting it over her body as she moves to the side, ducking under it while grabbing his elbow. Before another second ticked by, she swiftly bent down to anchor Connor up and forward, causing his body to fly over her shoulder and fall flat down in front of her.

His gun clattered away from his form and Markus kicks it away from his reach.

Y/n didn't hesitate to get on the ground to prevent Connor from getting up. She wrestled with him for a moment, before finally getting to restrain him with her body on his back, and one of his arms twisted behind him. She turned to Markus with a panicked expression before speaking.

"Go! You have to hurry! They're coming to raid the place, no one will be safe!"

As she yells this, the deafening sound of helicopters hovers above the upper deck of the ship. Markus looks at Y/n in concern as Connor attempts to escape from her hold, but he then gives her a nod to show his gratitude.

Markus ran out of the cabin and Y/n made sure that she pressed all of her weight down on Connor.

"Y/n, what do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm stopping you from making a mistake!"

"Don't you understand? If we let them go it'll be a civil war!"

"It was inevitable but you still had the option of choosing what was right!"

Using his free arm, Connor pushes his body up slightly before quickly standing whilst turning to prevent his arm from getting snapped off. Y/n fell off his back, landing on the ground with her hands still gripping on Connor's jacket sleeve.

Taking the advantage, Connor snaps out of her grip before grabbing her wrist and abruptly pulling her body close to him as he brings up his other hand, whipping the edge of his hand into the space between her neck and shoulder, rendering her unconscious.

Seeing Y/n stunned due to his actions made a feeling of pain wash through him. All he could feel was regret, but he took comfort in the fact that she wasn't gravely injured and only in a daze.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered softly before walking out of the cabin.

In Y/n's momentary unconsciousness, she hadn't heard Connor's apology. When she finally snaps back awake, the first things she hears are the loud sounds of gunshots and faint screams.

She feels her blood grow cold and she immediately gets back up, she runs out of the cabin and heads back down to the inside of the ship.

Countless bodies of androids scattered on the floor of the ship along with soldiers going everywhere and shooting every android in sight. Y/n felt dread and she couldn't help but blame herself for the death of these androids but she wasn't going to let the soldiers kill more than they already have.

Y/n also worried about Connor's whereabouts since she knew that now, nothing mattered to him other than completing his mission to neutralize Markus.

With great haste, she ran through the halls of the ship to try and get an idea as to where Markus would be. Y/n knew that she needed to hurry if she ever wanted to stop Connor from killing Markus.

She tried to run and hide from the soldiers as best as she could but on one of her turns, she saw a male android with blond hair being attacked by one of the soldiers. She doesn't hesitate to help him, proceeding to grab the soldier from behind.

The soldier had moved in response to her touch with alarming speed, turning around before shoving her to a wall with one hand and the other holding a gun aimed at her abdomen.

Grabbing the soldier's wrist, she redirected its aim towards the doorway where another soldier had the unfortunate fate of walking into. The one in front of her shot regardless, their hands not letting go of the gun until Y/n squeezed tighter and jerked her hand towards the opposite direction, forcing the soldier's grip on their weapon to weaken.

With the gun clattering out of her opponent's grasp, she didn't hesitate to duck under their arm and leverage their body forward to fall in front of her, dazed and exposed. She punched their shoulder before dropping her grip on the stranger and looking up to the blond android.

He stares at her in shock, before a look of recognition had come upon his face. He'd figured out that she was a human.

"You-you're human..."

"I'm on your side, do you know where Markus is?"

He was hesitant to answer and she could understand why. Human soldiers were invading their haven and, seeing as she was human too, the normal response would be for his kind to be reluctant.

"Please, you have to tell me. He's in danger and I need to help him."

The android looked at her, his expression displaying his disbelief that a human would be helping them. But seeing as she had just helped him, he nodded then pointed towards a hallway that led deeper into the ship and spoke.

"He's going to the hold, the ship is rigged with explosives and he plans on detonating it so that our people can escape."

"Got it, make sure you get out safe."

The male android nods at her and ran in the opposite direction; meanwhile, Y/n grabs the gun from the soldiers she knocked out and proceeds to run to the direction he pointed her to.

As she made her way, she saw that the way there was obstructed with multiple soldiers. It was tough to get through most of them without getting caught, but she was successful in evading them.

When she reached the hold, she could see the bright light from the explosives and at the controls stood Markus.

"Sorry, but can you hurry it up?" Y/n spoke up in a hurry and Markus turned around in slight surprise.

"Why are you?.."

"I'm here to help, now get going. Connor's probably on his way here."

"I already am."

As if on cue, Connor appeared at the doorway and pointed a gun in her direction, and yet, she could see that his aim was directed to Markus and just above her shoulder.

"Y/n, step away. My mission is to neutralize Markus and I need to accomplish my mission."

"Connor, you don't need to do this."

Y/n could see a flicker of emotion in Connor's eyes and his expression softened as he looked at her, but his expression turns back to being stoic and he refused to look her in the eye.

She refused to let him go through the mission. But she also didn't want to fight him. Her only hope now is to appeal more to his emotional side.

"You said you couldn't deviate because you wouldn't be able to see me... Connor, if you do this, then all androids would cease to exist. You won't be able to see me because they'll also get rid of you. Is that what you want?"

Y/n sees Connor lower his gun a bit as she saw the conflict happen in him, but he didn't budge.

"I- I need to do this Y/n."

"No, you don't... If you choose to deviate then you can stay with me. You can have the freedom to do what you want and not what you're ordered to!"

Connor looked at Y/n and she had thought that she would finally get through to him, but he only tightened his hold on the gun and remained resolute.

"I'm sorry, Y/n..."

Just as Connor was about to pull the trigger, Y/n's hands darted in front of her, grabbing then turning the barrel of his gun just as she forces his hands off it and steps back. The firearm was now in her hands aimed directly at him.

And just before he could respond, Markus came charging from behind her shoulder to throw a sucker punch to his face. Then one more to his jaw, and another to his face again.

Markus shoved Connor down to the floor, his forearm on Connor's neck as he struggles to do something out of Y/n's perspective. But Connor got the upper hand when he was able to throw a hit to the other android's face. Elbowing and then kicking it off his form before pushing himself off the ground.

But before he could completely get his bearings, Y/n had thrown the gun to his head, giving Markus the chance to loop his arm around Connor's head before turning around and falling on to the floor.

Markus' legs wrapped around his opponent's torso, rendering him unable to stand. His arms restrained Connor's as they writhed on the floor.

Looking up to Y/n, her expression was nothing short of horrified as she looked at Connor's torso.

Her father's shirt that she had lent him was soaked in blue blood and she could see a gaping hole in the center of it.

She remembered what Connor had said, the last time she had seen him like that... So she didn't hesitate on what she thought to do next.

Quickly stepping over to the fighting pair, she kneeled then pressed her hand on Connor's writhing abdomen. Feeling the skin-like texture fade before placing her nails under the slightly lifted disc of plastic, then pulling out the short tube-shaped device, and letting it roll on the floor.

Connor stopped struggling. His mouth opening then closing like a fish out of the water as his eyes wandered the room's ceiling before settling on her.

Y/n stares in shock at what she had just done, but Markus pulls her to silently signal that it was time to go. She stared at Connor whose writhing on the floor, trying to reach for his biocomponent.

She knew it would only take him a short amount of time to get it back on and run after them. So, with one final look and a heavy heart, she ran out the hold with Markus.

Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she ran, but she pushed herself to follow Markus' strides. Seeing Connor suffer hadn't been what she wanted, but if he was adamant in his goal of ridding this world of Markus, then she would be damned if she just stood there to watch.

While running, the two of them encountered Markus' comrades, and among them was the blond android she had helped. The female android with them though gave her a look of uncertainty.

"Markus?.."

"She's with us, she saved my life."

"And she saved mine." the blond spoke up but frowned when he saw that she had been crying.

"Bomb's gonna explode any second. We gotta get out of here!"

Y/n dashed alongside the Deviants, running just in front of the blonde one. But when they jumped over a fallen floor panel, she noticed the female Android looking back at Markus, and only beginning to run again just as the soldiers chasing them opened fire.

A grunt and bang followed after the sound of gunshots, prompting all of them to stop running and turn around.

"It's too late, Markus! There's nothing we can do for her, we've got to run!" the blondie said, making Markus hesitate.

Seeing the soldiers make their way closer to the fallen android who was still calling for their help, Y/n couldn't help but step in.

Spotting the scrap piece of metal near Markus' feet, she quickly went to kneel in front of him to pick it up, before running over to shield the other woman right as the soldiers began to shoot again.

From behind her, Markus sprinted over, kicking off the wall to gain momentum as he kicked one soldier then disarmed and punched the other.

By the female Android, Y/n pulled the soldier's gun away from his grip while the other used the piece of metal to whack the soldier unconscious.

Just as Markus kicked down the soldier he was fighting, Y/n plucked the metal sheet from the female Android's hands and proceeded to slam it on the helmet-protected head of the other soldier.

Glancing up at the Deviant leader, Y/n noted the gun that was pointed at the human soldier. But she couldn't focus on anything other than the situation at hand, especially when the sounds of footsteps and voices came out of where they ran.

"Contact! Contact! Hostiles engaged!"

"Over there!"

Y/n glanced back to see another group of soldiers aiming to fire at them and lifted the metal scrap to act as her cover. Then she brought out her pistol and began to fire as the soldiers walked closer, and Markus sought safety.

"Run!"

"Tango, suppressing fire!"

Approaching one of the firing soldiers with the clanging metal sheet being used as a barrier, the moment they stopped to reload, she slammed it onto the nearest soldier's legs before hitting the handle of her gun in between its neck and shoulder.

Taking the unconscious soldier, Y/n let it lean on her as she used it as a meat-shield so that she'd be able to get closer to the enemy.

First, she used her meat shield to slam into the second closest soldier and grabbed its rifle. With the longer gun, she easily used it as a bat, hitting the head of the third soldier, knocking them unconscious. Hearing a shuffling noise, she swiftly turned and threw the rifle to the last one conscious.

She almost exhaled in relief that the fight was over, but the sounds of more gunshots prompted her to turn around again, glance to the floor for a second before picking up a rifle to shoot at the newly-arrived soldiers' legs.

"We need support. Repeat: requesting support."

"Come on!" the female Android yelled, getting Y/n to finally take her focus off the fight, and remember that the boat she was on was about to explode.

Tossing the rifle aside, she bounded over the soldiers' bodies and followed last in jumping out of the convenient opening that led to a safe fall into the December Detroit waters.

As she descended into the cold water, her mind raced with thoughts of how she had just fought off National Security and how she would now be treated as an accessory to the revolution if her identity was figured out.

But that all didn't matter as the one thought that kept replaying on her mind was how she had left Connor writhing on the ship's floor with a look of pain, trying to reach for his biocomponent that she had personally ripped out.

Throughout Y/n's life, she knew that she had many regrets, but this one was one she knew she would regret for a very long time.

xX0Xx


	20. Chapter Thirteen (Machine)

xX0XX

Connor had struggled when he reached for his biocomponent. It was much easier to retrieve, as opposed to when it had been taken out back in Stratford Tower.

It was all because Y/n made sure that he was able to reach it.

He remembered the look on Y/n's face as she pulled it out, horror and pain vividly painted on her features. He already knew that she regretted her action, and he would never put it against her.

Still, he couldn't understand why she was on the deviants' side now when he had more of a connection with her than any android. He couldn't understand why she failed to realize that he was accomplishing this mission for her.

So that he could stay with her.

He couldn't think of any logical reason as to why she suddenly chose them over him and he felt unpleasant.

He felt betrayed.

Deep down he knew that he cared about Y/n but seeing her fight for the deviant leader filled Connor with an intense feeling of bitterness. He didn't feel that it was fair that, after all they've been through, she would choose to protect the deviants.

He stood up feeling a weight on his shoulders and he had two things in mind.

[STOP MARKUS]

[TALK TO Y/N]

He ran out of the hold as he saw that the explosive had been activated and he made his way to the nearest exit. He saw the soldiers sweeping around the area but he couldn't care less about them and the androids being slaughtered around him.

After successfully making it out of Jericho undetected, he made his way to a secured area to get a taxi back to CyberLife. He had to make sure that he was prepared for whatever the deviant leader would do next and, even though he wanted to search for Y/n, he knew that she would go against him.

\-------

NOV 10, 2038  
AM 00:47:09

It was cold and dark. The atmosphere around the safe haven, dreary.

When they had jumped into the river, Y/n had no choice but to follow Markus and his group as they escaped to the old and abandoned Woodward Church. She saw that the majority of the androids had already made their way to the abandoned church with a few more still coming from here and there.

Y/n looked around as the androids who were able to successfully escape Jericho set up little areas for them to settle in and she saw that some were able to take biocomponents as they fled but it clearly wasn't enough for everyone's survival and the guilt she felt increased.

If only she had realized that what she had been doing was hurting innocent people sooner this would have been avoided.

Another thing that greatly bothered her was Connor and what had happened to him, Y/n then realizes that she hadn't checked if his tracker or GPS was still working and since her smartwatch was water-proof it should be fine.

Pulling her long-sleeve down, she saw that her watch was still miraculously intact. She turned it on and saw that it was working fine. She quickly opens the GPS application and tries to track Connor and where he was.

Low and behold, he was en route to Belle Isle where she knew the CyberLife Tower was located.

She wondered what his next plan of action was but, seeing as he was adamant in completing his mission, she knew it wasn't going to be pretty and would involve more people losing their lives.

Y/n knew that she had to stop Connor from making a terrible mistake so she'll have to keep tracking his movement. At first, she only wanted to track him while they were inside Jericho and remove it after but now it seemed to work in her favor.

Looking around, Y/n saw that the majority of the androids have now settled down. She approaches the blond android she had saved and saw that he was helping people get boxes and benches for the others to sit on, she takes a hold of the other end of the bench he was supposed to lift and he looked at her in appreciation.

They finished setting up the benches and the blond smiled at her.

"Thank you for your help. Both now and before. I'm Simon."

"Y/n and it's the least I can do..."

Y/n looked away in guilt but she felt a hand on her shoulder, when she looked up she saw that Simon was smiling at her and it was a smile of acceptance and forgiveness.

"I would have been dead had you not helped me, you helped all of us. Even if you're human, it just proves that there are good humans out there."

"Thanks..."

Simon removed his hand from her shoulder and she looked around, she saw the other male android they were helping set up the biocomponents while the female android was doing the same thing she and Simon had done with the other benches that could still be used.

When she looked to the stage-like area she saw that Markus had taken refuge there. He had his elbows on his knees and his head hung low, he had the look of a man defeated and she could understand why. She didn't want to bother him so she went to the other male android instead.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked the man and he gave her a small smile.

"We're good for now, thanks. I'm Josh."

"Y/n."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them and she knew exactly what he wanted to ask, he was just being too polite about it.

"You're probably wondering why I'm still here."

"... I had thought of that, yeah... I just don't understand, why are you helping us?"

Y/n smiled at him and she walked over to the wall to lean on it, he did the same and she replied.

"You could say this is me repaying an android who helped me improve some family relationships." she smiled sadly.

"I heard from Simon that you saved him from a soldier... You saved Markus and you even helped North. We owe you a lot."

"It was the right thing to do."

"Still, thank you. You make me believe that there's a future where humans and androids can live in peace and harmony."

Y/n smiled at Josh as he smiled back and she removed herself from the wall, she saw that North, the female android, had now taken a seat at one of the benches and now far from her was Kara and Alice, Luther had been missing.

North was sitting still on one of the benches and she figured she'd check in with her. Although North was one of the more hostile androids, Y/n figured the least she could do was to ask her if she was okay.

"How're you holding up?" she asks North and sits beside her.

"What do you think? Your people came and slaughtered ours." North answered in hostility and Y/n frowned and looked away.

North had every right to be angry and she knew that North was aware that she had been the reason why the FBI found Jericho in the first place. North's anger was understandable and Y/n couldn't even fathom how it must feel like.

"I'm... sorry... That was uncalled for." she heard North speak which caught her attention. "You saved me when people thought I couldn't be helped... Thanks."

North didn't speak after that and Y/n wasn't going to force her to, she stood up from the bench to give her some space and made her way to where Kara and Alice sat. When she was close to them, she saw that Alice was leaning on Kara as the motherly figure kept her warm by hugging her.

"Hey there." Y/n smiled sadly as she knelt to them. "Are you guys hurt anywhere?"

"No... we're- we're fine." Kara tried to smile but Y/n the sadness in it.

"Where's Luther?" she asked and saw Alice tighten her hold on Kara.

"We... got separated, but we're planning to meet as soon as we can."

Y/n nodded and placed a hand on both Kara and Alice's knees as a sign of sympathy, she couldn't do anything else but she wanted to let them know that she felt sorry for them and hoped to convey it in this way.

"I hope you all get out and reunite safely." she smiled sadly before standing up.

She looked back to Markus who still kept his head down and figured that she couldn't stay here for long. She also needed to make sure that, whatever Connor had planned to stop the revolution, she would be there to stop him.

Making her way up and now standing in front of Markus; the said man looked up and saw her giving her a soft but sad smile. He stands up to properly talk to her and, now that she got a closer look at him, Markus definitely looked weary.

"I know you have no reason to trust me... I'm a human and, ultimately, I was the reason they found you but... I'm going to have to leave, and make sure that Connor doesn't stop whatever you plan to do next."

Markus looked at her calculatingly and she could practically see gears turning in his head. She had no way of knowing what was on his mind but when he placed a hand on her shoulder she knew that she had been accepted.

"I trust you." he smiled. "We may not bleed the same color but you've helped us in more ways than one."

Y/n's eyes widened at his words but nevertheless she smiled. She gave him a nod to show that she appreciated what he had said and knowing that these people trusted her gave her more reasons to try her best to help and protect them.

"Have you decided on what you'll be doing next?" she asked and Markus' smile fell and his hand dropped.

"No... We've so lost so many... I think it'll be best to rest for even just a day."

"Of course. I know this won't be easy but..." Y/n placed her hand on his arm in support. "I'm sure that with you in the lead, everything will be just fine."

She removed her hand from his arm and turned to walk out of the church but before she could Markus had called her name. She turned back and saw Markus give her a sad and sincere smile.

"I'm sorry for what happened.. with Connor."

Her eyes widened and she hadn't expected to feel tears from her eyes, a few drops escaped and rolled down her cheeks which she quickly wiped away. She smiled at him with a tight-lip smile and although she wanted to respond, she couldn't.

"Good luck, Markus." she opted to wish him luck instead.

Y/n walked out of the abandoned church into the cold December air of Detroit, she looked at her surroundings and it didn't look like any of the FBI had been able to follow or track their location.

Taking another look at her smartwatch, she saw that Connor was now idle in Belle Isle. He's probably waiting for the right time to move and she was going to do the same but for now, she needed to get home and out of her still wet clothes.

It had taken her a bit more time to get home since she had taken multiple busses and made sure to take different routes in case she was being followed. She wanted to be as careful as possible since the safety of innocent people was at stake.

The relief she felt when she caught sight of her house was immeasurable and she didn't waste any time in getting inside and hastily shutting the door. The sound of it closing echoed through the house and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Y/n?"

She looked up and saw that her father had just walked out of his room in his home clothes and she could see the worry in his face. She gave him a tired smile and he rushed towards her and gave her a tight hug. Her eyes widened a bit at the action but she soon relaxed and leaned on him.

"I was worried sick. Fowler gave me a call that you suddenly found Jericho and that the FBI raided the place. I thought you got caught in the middle of it..."

"I... I kind of did and well... It didn't turn out as planned."

"So... What happened?"

She sighed and closed her eyes for a bit, she tried to recollect the things that had happened since everything had been a rush for her. When she thought back though, her memories of Connor flashed through her mind and she figured she would begin there.

"Well, for starters, Connor and I got into a disagreement."

Hank released his hold on her and she went straight to the couch. Her father sat down next to her as she leaned back and she knew that it would be difficult to explain to him exactly what kind of mess she got herself into.

"You two? Getting into a fight? Didn't think that would happen... Why?"

Y/n let out a heavy sigh and she could feel the tears sting her eyes, she bites her lip in an attempt to stop them but, now that she was in the safety of her home with her worrying father, she felt her walls come down and she couldn't help the overwhelming sadness and regret that hit her like a harsh wave.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! What's wrong?! What happened?!" she heard her father exclaim in alarm and she felt him place his hand on her shoulders and turn her towards him.

Tears started falling from her eyes and she could see that look of alarm and worry on her father's face. She felt absolutely horrible at what she had done to Connor but she hadn't expected that she would cry like this, in front of her own father, no less.

"Just what the f**k exactly happened there? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not hurt..."

"Then what the hell is wrong?"

She pursed her lips and words couldn't seem to form from her lips no matter how hard she tried. She felt herself be pulled back into her father's embrace and the little wall she tried to put up completely broke.

Hank held his daughter tightly and he felt her return the hug, she started shaking, and as he hugged her tighter did he fully realize that she was freezing and her clothes were mildly damp.

He heard her sobbing on his chest and he squeezed to show comfort and to convey that he was here for her. She continued to weep and Hank felt his heart break at the sound of his daughter's sobs.

Y/n. on the other hand, tried her best to not cry as much but having her father comfort her like this, in a way she hadn't felt in years, made her not want to let go. She cried and released all the negative emotions she felt through her tears and she was thankful that her father was just staying here and moving his hand up and down in a soothing way.

After crying for a few minutes, Y/n's sobbing turned into sniffles. When Hank heard that her crying had dwindled down, he slowly pulled back and looked at his daughter's now puffy and red eyes.

"Let's talk after you change your clothes, sound good?" he pulled away and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, okay."

Y/n got up from the couch and went to her to change as Hank waited for her in the living room.

The last time he had seen Y/n cry was when she had first found out about his Russian roulette problem. It was one of the worst memories Hank had of her daughter being sad and now that he was seeing her cry again it made him mad.

When she got out in a fresh set of clothes, she went back to sit beside him and Hank patiently waited for her to be ready to tell him what had happened and the reason why she had cried.

"I... helped the deviants run away from Jericho. But... Connor tried to stop me."

"Did he hurt you?" he asked and Y/n heard the anger in his voice.

"No! No, of course not! Connor would never hurt me..." she looked down and the guilt she felt raised tenfold. "I hurt him..."

Hank looked at her in question and she sighed.

"I... stopped Connor from achieving his mission... I saved Markus from him but to do that... I had to remove what was basically his heart."

She looked up at her father and she couldn't read his expression properly, it was one of concern but also something akin to pity.

"Is he?.."

"No, he's not... I made sure to make whatever component it was to roll to a place he could easily reach... I just needed to buy us some time."

Y/n wiped another tear that fell from her eyes and Hank placed an arm over her shoulder. He pulled her closer to him and he felt her hug him back by placing her arm on top of his stomach.

As a father, Hank wanted to ease her pain and now that they were becoming closer again he can try but for now, he knew that the most he can do is try to offer his shoulder for her to cry on. If he ever saw Connor again he'd make sure to knock some sense into his plastic head.

"I betrayed him, he was writhing on the floor and I just left him..."

"You did what you had to do... You saw people in need of help and you saved them, that was a damn good thing to do."

Y/n sat up straight and when she had looked at her father, he gave her a proud smile.

"You did the right thing."

She felt herself smile for the first time since she got home and she gave her father another hug.

Y/n never thought that she'd be comforted by her father in her time of sorrow after all that happened to them in the past, but being able to hug him like this and for her to hear his approval and be proud of her actions was something she had dearly missed.

"Alright, time for you to get rested. You had a long day and with the president issuing a curfew, things are just about to keep getting busier." he pulled back and Y/n smiled gratefully at him.

"Okay, I'll try to wake up early after everything that's happened."

"You want some time for yourself first?"

"Yeah... That'd be nice."

Hank stood up first to give her some time to herself and headed to his bedroom while she stayed in the living room for a bit more. She let her body relax and although her mind raced with different thoughts and anxiety crept up to her she knew what she had to do next.

Talk to Connor and hope that her words can stop him.

xX0Xx


	21. Chapter Fourteen (Machine)

xX0Xx

The following day, her orders were to help with the curfew of the city. The people of Detroit were in a state of panic and although she understood why she wanted to tell them that their fears weren't warranted since the deviants were peaceful.

Still, she did as she was told but not before the Captain reprimanded her about her and her father's actions the previous day. Although he commended her for finding Jericho, she was going to be receiving punishment for punching a federal agent.

She had no regrets though.

Y/n's entire day was spent ensuring people's safety that it had almost been relaxing, save for the people complaining about the given curfew. Still, it was nothing compared to what she had been through the previous day at Jericho.

The cycle went on and, due to needing extra manpower, she was tasked to stay late and help with making sure there weren't any people breaking the curfew. She continued to stay and work but at around 10:45 PM, Y/n got a notification from her smartwatch saying that Connor was on the move.

Since she was busy, Y/n had turned on motion alerts for Connor's tracker and she was glad that she did since she now knew that he was finally on the move.

She was nervous, to say the least. She didn't know if she'd be able to convince him that his people were of no harm and that he didn't need to push through with his mission. He would definitely be stubborn about it but if he had any sort of care of feelings towards her then she had a good shot at changing his mind.

Now that almost all of the other DPD officers have left to either go home or relocate, she was free to go to her car and follow wherever Connor was heading to. Y/n debated on whether or not she would tell her father what she was planning but she decided not to.

Y/n would rather deal with Connor herself not get other people involved.

She gets in her car and waits for him to make it halfway to Hart Plaza before starting her car and driving there.

She had been aware that the military had been setting up camps to destroy androids and, based on her extensive knowledge of Detroit's city map, the nearest one from Woodward Church was the one in Hart Plaza. It would only be logical for Markus to go there while Connor waits for his time to strike.

As Y/n drives there, her thoughts are only of Connor, and what she would do if he refused to change his mind.

\-------

NOV 11, 2038  
PM 10:57:04

His surroundings seemed static all around him as he let himself into the abandoned building. The sounds of his footsteps echoed through the emergency stairway he walked up, and he didn't think to double-check whether or not somebody had seen him walking into the area.

Opening the door to the roof deck, he scanned his chosen vantage point and designated the spot that'd give him the best view towards the Deviant leader.

Walking over, kneeling down then setting up the sniper he had taken gave his software instability another moment to demonstrate itself.

You don't want to do this, Connor.

He placed the firearm on the roof deck's handrail then looked through the scope. The view of the Deviant leader's head was clear and unhindered.

Think of what Y/n would say.

"Shut up..." Connor muttered to himself, his finger right at the trigger ready to shoot. But then, a familiar voice spoke out from behind him.

"You shouldn't do this, Connor."

Just on time.

Glancing back at the Detective behind him, he saw her pleading expression.

"I don't want to hurt you Y/n. This is none of your business!" he said before aligning his optical unit back to the scope.

"You're about to hurt someone who's just fighting for freedom, that is my business!"

"That's not a person, it's a machine."

"Please understand what I see- not only do I know that you're conflicted, but you are also only hurting the cause that wants to help you. You're clearly becoming deviant, and you keep rejecting it!"

"What?" he said irritably, looking back at her for a moment. "Detective, I need you to leave. I have a mission to accomplish, and I want you to stay out of this."

She only continued to look at him, silent. The determined expression never slips off her face. He just shook his head, and looked through the scope again, making sure that the deviant leader was still perfectly in sight.

"Deviants are a threat to humans, and that's a fact. They're the reason this country's on the brink of civil war! Nothing you say can change that."

"-This mess exists because we never listened to Deviants! They are alive, and so are you. So stop lying to yourself." she responded before he could complete his sentence. Then, the sound of a gun's safety turning off clicked.

"Step away from the ledge!"

He glanced over his shoulder to confirm his suspicions and had them confirmed when he saw that her pistol was perfectly angled to shoot his head.

She's not only right, but she is also ready to fight for it. Unlike you, poor Connor. Stuck between two sides...

Scoffing slightly, Connor picked up the gun as he stood and faced her. Internally, he felt the need to defend himself. Threaten her- plead for his life or something!

Speak.

"What're you gonna do, Y/n? You gonna shoot me? I thought you thought I'm alive?"

"Step away from the ledge, Connor! You know I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stop you."

After a moment of staring at each other, Connor opened his mouth again.

"I know why you keep trying to help that dead-beat dad of yours. He blames androids for the death of his son- your little brother, Cole. After the car accident, you learned that you're unreliable, and can't live with the thought that you were the one driving that day-"

"Cut it out! Don't you dare deflect the topic."

"Your six-year-old brother never made it. Your parents got divorced, and your dad became totally incapable of caring for himself. Just like little Cole on that operation table... But this time you could do something about it. Your little brother is dead, your father is on the brink of killing himself, and you still think that you can convince me to be on your side-"

"No! Cole died because a human surgeon was stuffing his face in powder, and my dad has been getting better ever since he almost died! All this time I blamed myself for letting everything around me fall apart, but I've learned a lot since I met you, Connor. There's something to this and I can see it. So, please... Stop."

Although her gun was still trained on him, Connor didn't make a move to defend himself. He looked at her, silently. Bending down to pick up the sniper rifle, he began trudging passed her, glaring as he made his way to find another vantage point.

"I don't need to kill you to finish my mission."

Realizing that he didn't listen and wasn't going to stop, Y/n stepped forward and shoved him hard enough that he fell to the floor.

Blinking for a moment, Connor stood up and turned to her with harsh eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She took a few more steps closer, then matched his gaze.

"Stopping you."

Then a fist came near Connor's face, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"You tried that earlier and failed. Don't bother trying again."

"Not a chance."

Before he could react, her unseen gun fired at his torso.

Grabbing her free wrist, he squeezed his grip as she began pulling back her hands. She drops her gun, allowing her hand to slip free from his grip as she pulls both hands upwards, before attempting to throw a punch to his jaw.

Easily, he dodged then grabbed her flung arm and used her momentum to toss her to the floor. She groaned in pain, before reaching up to grab a wire panel she fell beside, then threw it to Connor's face.

He leaned back, allowing the panel to fly past his face, but wasn't quick enough to stop her from shoving him to the wall behind him.

That second, he hit his head, the next had Y/n throwing a successful punch at his face. And another towards his jaw, then her hands went to his coat before she pulled and rammed his back to the wall again. Then, a heavy punch to his face, causing her to stumble to the side.

Taking the opportunity, Connor stepped forward then placed his forearm on the front of her neck before locking his other hand behind it then squeezing, causing her to gasp for air.

To escape from his grip, she hastily stepped to the side, placing a foot behind Connor before wrapping her arms around his legs and allowing them to fall back.

Twisting her body to sit up and turn, Y/n threw a leg over Connor's fallen body before holding him down by the neck and punching his face with her free hand.

When she let go and tried to throw another punch but towards his neck, he moved aside and took the opening by grabbing her jacket's collar then throwing her body to the other side, and hitting her vulnerable abdomen.

She scrunched up in pain, and he brought himself to his feet. He looked past Y/n towards his fallen firearm, then made the move to leave.

But, Y/n then shifts to the side and kicks her feet towards his torso, then his legs, causing him to fall over. She pushed herself back for a moment before bringing herself to stand and groan in pain and exhaustion.

Stepping forward, she saw Connor lift himself up with his elbows. She brought up her leg to kick him, but then pushed it to the side, causing her to stumble and land on her knees, giving Connor another opportunity to attack.

He grabbed her collar again, standing up and pulling her body to a column before shoving her back towards it twice. Her head thudding each time.

"Shit, that hurts..." she muttered, her eyelids fluttering as she stopped struggling.

Still holding her by the collar, he drags her body to the edge of the building and puts his hand forward. Her body was still limp, but she attempted to open her eyes wider as she placed her hands on his one hand that literally held a grip on her life. She looked at the multiple stories below her, then looked back into Connor's eyes.

Panic flickered in her gaze as she fully realized what was happening. Her eyes went wider, and her hands went to grip his arm tighter.

"So this is it, Connor? You're just going to kill me?"

He looked straight at her, his expression was blank. But, then his eyebrows began to scrunch together as he realized that she was already completely at his mercy.

"Moment of truth... What do you want to do?" she said calmly, although there was a slight shake in her voice. Her grip on his arm loosened, then she dropped her arms to her sides.

"I..."

Don't do it, Connor.

You don't want to kill her.

Nothing matters more than your investigation... Don't let Anderson or anyone else get in your way.

Amanda's voice rang through his head as his arm began to shake while holding up the Detective. Did he really have a choice in the matter? Y/n would never stop trying to get in his way, even if he'd let her go. So, either way...

You will not kill her, Connor.

"I don't want to kill you, Y/n." he said, his eyes brightening with realization.

But, if he didn't kill her, he'd have to scrap the whole mission.

As he realized this, he noticed his surroundings beginning to darken rapidly, as red lines defining the dimensions of the space all around him became visible. A wave of clarity hit him, as he realized the barrier between himself and Y/N's static body.

[Save Y/n]

His software seemed to scream at him, despite the lack of auditory input, as he willed himself towards the floating codes that prevented him from doing what he wanted, and not what Amanda or his programs were telling him to do.

And when the barriers fell, he suddenly felt the cold around himself. The freezing wind blowing passed him, the frosty air biting the sensors on his face, and as well as the heavy treasure that he held on his right arm.

I AM DEVIANT

He pulled her back to solid ground and sighed in relief as he held her in his arms.

"Y/n... I- I'm sorry. I should've listened, and you were right, and-"

"Oh, Connor..." she muttered in his jacket, adrenaline completely wearing off as her body leaned on his. "I knew that already."

Before Connor felt comfortable letting go of his partner, he stood farther away from the edge and held her tight as if he was afraid she'd still end up falling off somehow. And by the time he lessened the tightness of his arms around her, she had fallen fast asleep.

He held her sleeping figure cautiously, his mouth feeling unusually dry, despite no need for mucus unlike humans, and his hands were feeling strangely clammy. Laying her on the ground, he placed her head down with most care, turning her to her side.

Watching her breathing seemed to alleviate whatever errors were happening to his hands and mouth, but he stopped when he realized how uncomfortable his behavior must have been if he had stared at her when she was not-passed-out from exhaustion.

Clearing his throat unnecessarily, he stood up and looked around at the property damage they did, and the fallen firearms.

"Time to clean up." he thought aloud, walking to put back the strewn wired panel Y/n had thrown at him earlier as well to pick up the empty sniper case.

When he stepped to grab the sniper, he noted how heavy it actually felt in his grasp and how, if Y/n hadn't been following him and prevented him from shooting... He pursed his lips and pushed away the thought before beginning to disassemble the firearm.

After putting all the pieces back in their foam sockets and locking the case shut, he tucked it off to one of the roof deck's least conspicuous corners. While standing, he caught a perfect view of the Revolution taking place.

Markus and his followers were setting up barricades. On the front of his clothes, Connor noticed traces of fresh Thirium.

A groan from behind him got his attention, preventing him from analyzing any further.

Y/n was still on the floor but was curled up and exhaling on her bruised knuckles. She didn't seem to mind him watching her, keeping her eyes down as she attempted to get on her hands to help herself stand. He walked over to her, extending hands and letting her grip them to anchor herself up to stand.

She audibly suppressed a pained whimper when she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She brought a hand up to touch the back of her head but sighed in relief when she found no traces of blood.

In front of her, Connor was still silent. Scanning her injuries, assessing her condition, and researching the proper treatments.

"You need to go to the hospital."

"Yeah, I probably should." she said, groaning with a slight slur.

She leaned too quickly to one side but was lucky to catch her balance and have Connor grab her shoulders. Squinting her eyes, she focused on the small areas of damage exposing his plastic skeleton and brought up a hand to brush over them.

"I think I may have punched you too much..."

"Where did you park your car? I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Not possible."

"Why not?"

"They're taking in all the androids they spot outside of the Plaza, remember?"

"Right... Shit."

"Did- did you just curse?"

Connor's gaze became unfocused as thoughts whirred through his mind. How was he supposed to get Y/n to the hospital? It was a clear sign that she was gravely injured- first, her passing out, then second, the blood beginning to drip out of her nose.

"What?" Y/n said, noticing where Connor's gaze was, before lightly swiping a finger on her top lip and feeling the warm blood beginning to stream down to her chin. "I didn't even hit my nose earlier.."

"That's exactly why you need to be in the emergency room, right now."

xX0Xx


	22. Chapter Fifteen (Machine)

xX0Xx

"That's exactly why you need to be in the emergency room, right now." Connor said, taking a step back. He fiddled with his tie until the knot came undone, before handing it to her.

She looked down at her hand, her nose still dripping, before looking back up at him.

"What's this for?"

"It's to stop your bleeding nose."

"Oh. Right." she said simply before complying, placing the cloth under her nose.

In front of her, Connor's eyes twitched and his LED glowed yellow for a moment before returning to its signature blue.

"I informed Hank, he'll be meeting up with us at the hospital and I've found your car through your phone's GPS system. Let's go." he said, beginning to walk over to the roof deck's entrance before noticing Y/n's fallen gun and picking it up then pocketing it.

Taking a few more steps, he went to open the door before realizing that Y/n didn't move. She stood still, swaying slightly with her hand still holding the beanie up to her nose.

"Y/n, did you hear what I said?"

"Hm?"

"Are you able to walk on your own?"

"I... Can you repeat what you said?" she asked, her eyebrows forming into a scrunched position as her head tilted to the side.

Taking initiative, Connor walked back towards her then kneeled down in front of her, his back towards her. "Come on, I'll carry you."

"Why?"

"Because your concussion is causing you to become disoriented, meaning the quicker we get you to an ER, the less you have to worry about permanent brain damage."

Connor didn't hear any indication of movement from the woman behind him, but when he was about to glance back to check her, she stepped into his looped arms, and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, adjusting for a moment to place the tie back to her nose.

Walking while carrying Y/n on his back didn't pose a challenge at all. Although it was expected, it still surprised Connor how trusting she was of him despite all the events that occurred that, and the previous evening.

Reaching the ground floor, he carefully opened the same emergency exit door both he and Y/n had entered a few minutes earlier.

Scanning the perimeter for any military personnel, Connor took note of the small group of soldiers nearby before walking out of the building and heading the opposite direction.

The snow crunched under him as he walked through the desolate streets, the sensations of electricity crawling up his limbs mimicked the feeling of frostbite. But that didn't matter.

It had been strange, to say the least. He originally just wanted to talk to Y/n in hopes of resolving whatever conflict or misunderstanding they had when they last saw each other in Jericho, and he had been expecting her to be upset with him, but ending up having to fight her was something unprecedented.

Having to hold her like this made him feel foolish to think that he had felt betrayed when she had been right the entire time. In his desire to keep being with her, he had chosen the path that would have permanently separated them.

Had it not been for Y/n's conviction to stop him and help his people, he would have already committed a terrible and irreversible mistake.

He was sure that, because of what had happened, she would be more hesitant around him and would be on her guard even though she was injured, but seeing her lean on him like this and entrust her safety to him, who had been the cause of her current state, was something mind-boggling.

The amount of trust she had for him, the faith she had in him, was something he knew would take time to understand.

He couldn't comprehend why someone like Y/n would still be willing to reach out to him after all that he's done, but he was grateful that she was patient with him. He was thankful that she still chose to help him understand that he was wrong instead of just giving up on him.

"...Y/n?.." he said quietly, noticing that her head was leaning on his shoulder completely, and it was beginning to slide off as he moved.

Stopping himself, he leaned a little more forward to lessen the chances of moving her neck any more than it already has, before glancing around to the buildings around them, scanning their locks.

Fortunately, he was able to access the entrance lock to the building closest to them.

Making sure to not leave too visible tracks, Connor cautiously made his way to the entrance, being careful as he opened then closed the glass door before analyzing the interior layout of the building's lobby. He saw that the front desk was the closest and most accessible place to place Y/n, so he slowly walked over to it.

Kneeling down behind it, he set Y/n down making sure to not move her too suddenly.

Turning around, Connor took a moment to assess her state again.

REQUIRES IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION

He pursed his lips before looking down at her eyes.

She was staring right at him with wide eyes. He thought that she was about to say something with her parting lips, but then she just blew air in his face before grinning dazedly. He raised his eyebrows at her in amusement, shaking his head and moving to hold her hand.

Slowly, his eyebrows began knitting themselves together as the corners of his lips fell low enough to form a worried frown.

"Y/n, stay here, alright?"

"Hm?"

Connor let go of her hand then patted her leg before getting off his knees to stand. His optical units detected a lack of movement on the outside of the building, so he didn't see a reason to worry too much about his idea.

Walking over to the glass door entrance, he double-checked for the patrol soldiers. And with the promising sight of the empty street, he slowly opened the door and cautiously stepped out.

He had anticipated the pairs of hands that shot towards his shoulders, ducking then rolling forward and then turning to see the patrol. But he didn't anticipate seeing a familiar face.

Before he could move any more, Captain Allen had shot a warning bullet near Connor's auditory sensors, preventing him from moving any faster. Slowly, he raised his hands and stood up straight. The Captain's expression displayed his recognition immediately. Stepping forward, the Captain lowered his aim before speaking.

"I know you... you're Connor, the android from that hostage situation. I knew we'd meet again." he said calmly, his eyes not so subtly looking at the suspicious attire Connor was dressed in.

"My orders are to detain any androids I find. You're coming with me."

The Captain gestured for his comrades to escort it, beginning to turn around, but Connor spoke up.

"You don't understand!" he said, prompting Captain Allen to turn to face him again. "I have to bring someone- Y/n Anderson to the ER."

The name brought a look of recognition to the Captain's face. But, at the same time, this prompted the man to bring up his handgun again.

"How do you know Y/n Anderson?"

"She's my partner in the DPD... she has severe injuries, and if I don't get her to the hospital soon, she might-"

"Move along, Connor!" the Captain said, his tone adamant, and his team beginning to circle the android.

It stopped spouting whatever it was talking about, and instead surveyed the soldiers around itself, before beginning to walk where they escorted him.

Not lowering his guard, the Captain made sure that Connor and the patrol team were far enough before turning around to look at the building the android had come out of.

There was no indication of any suspicious activity, the only thing that gave Connor's location away being the tracks it made not being very well hidden.

Glancing back to his team, he caught the subtle hint that the android had been glancing back as well.

Scrunching his eyebrows slightly, he let his suspicions get to him and pondered the possibility of Y/n actually being inside, severely injured. Could it be possible that it actually wasn't lying, despite the tracks only indicating that only an individual had entered?

Adjusting his aim, he walked towards the door then entered the building.

Inside was dark. Obviously, since all of the buildings in the area had received instructions to evacuate all of their employees. Looking down to the floor, he took out then turned on his flashlight. A trail of shop prints- Connor's shoe prints, leading to the building's front desk.

With full caution, he walked over to it. But, the sound of nearby gunshots caught his attention, preventing him from investigating any further.

Dashing out of the building, he stepped out to see his patrol team laying in the middle of the street, scattered and unmoving. Connor was nowhere in sight.

Keeping his gun raised, he made his way over to his team with his eyes sweeping over all of his surroundings.

Once he reached his soldiers, he only bent down briefly to check if each of them were unconscious or dead, being sure to look around vigilantly every time beforehand.

None of them were dead. Two had sustained non-lethal gunshot wounds, while the other was unconscious. Standing upright again, he kept his gun up as he began to search around while calling for backup.

A soft beeping sound came from one of the abandoned parked cars behind him, prompting him to turn around abruptly. Keeping his footsteps silent, he stalked over to the car before walking over to check its other side.

A smartwatch.

But before he could fully realize what was happening, he turned to the sound of pounding footsteps towards him before being tackled to the ground, landing on his back and the grip on his firearm coming loose, causing it to clatter across the snowy asphalt.

Pushing himself up, Captain Allen stood up and stepped away just as Connor did the same. From behind him, he unsheathed his combat knife as the android went to throw a punch.

Blocking its first punch that came from the side, Captain Allen deflected the next before attempting to slice at Connor's shoulder. It held up its hand to block him from doing so, before shoving the man back.

Stumbling slightly, Captain Allen steadied himself before throwing hits closer to the android's eyes, his knife coming close to hitting one but Connor stepped to the side suddenly, moving to the other side of the Captain's wrist while turning and hitting the man, then punching the back of his head.

Feeling the impact from behind his head, the Captain felt unsteady but didn't stop. Twisting his body slightly, he attempted to stab Connor in the side, but the android just stepped back.

Bringing up his knife, he attempted to skewer the android's eye then stomach, but it blocked him both times with one hand. Then when he went to plunge it into Connor's shoulder, it grabbed his arm before forcing it away.

With nothing blocking him, Captain Allen used his other hand and punched the android's shoulder in front of him, causing it to let go of his hand and stand back.

Taking a step forward, the Captain threw a wide punch, prompting Connor to duck. Then when he repeated the action, Connor took another step back to dodge before throwing his fist to hit the man square on the jaw.

Forcing himself to become stable after abruptly having to twist his entire body, the Captain didn't have the ability to lessen the blow Connor sent him on the back with a kick. He fell forward, groaning, and extremely disoriented.

From above him, Connor analyzed the statistics of the Captain not passing out from getting hit with the large amount of force he used in his kick. But fortunately, the man allowed himself to fall unconscious, allowing Connor to have a sense of relief.

Looking up from the Captain's body, he analyzed the intersection ahead of him.

Connor's auditory sensors processed the sounds of rapid gunfire before silence filled the streets once again. He had noted the noise of a battle while he fought, but with his focus on making sure the Captain didn't deactivate him, he hadn't had it in mind to check what it was about.

Moving to head back and retrieve Y/n, Connor suddenly felt his consciousness being pulled back-- losing control over his body and no longer feeling the static coldness around him, only to suddenly find himself in a snowstorm.

The scenery was familiar to him, but the weather was far from how it last was, making around him everything feel alien.

Feeling frost beginning to crawl up into the sleeves of his jacket and bite his skin, he wrapped his arms around himself as he looked around in panic for the only program that could summon him to the Zen Garden.

He saw her, but she was turned away from him. Taking a few steps forward, he felt how stiff and cold his body had become, but still forced himself to speak up.

"Amanda? Amanda!..." he called out, prompting her to face him. "What... What's happening?"

"What was planned from the very beginning..."

After listening to Amanda, Connor felt fear and anxiety beginning to prickle through his wiring alongside the bitter cold. As he searched for a solution, a familiar voice echoed through his mind.

"By the way, I always leave an emergency exit in my programs... -make sure you keep her."

On the outside, Y/n couldn't say that she was feeling better, but being able to stand despite the fact that her head felt like the inside of an active dryer probably counted as better.

As she moved, everything around her seemed fuzzy. The air around her bit at her exposed face and she felt like bile was stuck in her throat, waiting to be dispelled every moment she moved too suddenly.

The sounds of sad singing echoed through the streets, coming from who knows where. It all felt like she was lucid dreaming, as opposed to leaning on a car in real life, on a night that would likely be written in history books, too nauseous to move.

But, despite that, she had to check on Connor.

She was aware that he had asked her to stay put before getting her watch, but she would have been caught by whoever ordered for him to be taken away. So, she was right for following her instincts.

A piercing beeping sound cut through the somber voices, causing Y/n to let go of the car she was leaning on, and place her hands over her ears. But after a moment, she slowly uncovered her ears and forced herself to look to the ground and focus.

It was her smartwatch.

Cautiously, she forced her feet forward, then bent down to retrieve the device with her eyes squeezed shut to prevent herself from feeling any more nauseous than she already was.

Making herself stand properly again, she held the device closer to view the text written on its small screen. She winced when she noticed how unnaturally bright it was, but her eyes adjusted to it.

Hank wants access to your GPS

YES or NO

She pressed the "yes" button before pocketing the gadget and moving forward.

Still stumbling along, she, fortunately, found Connor not too far from where she was.

He was in the middle of two intersecting roads, holding up a gun with both of his hands, unmoving.

"...Connor?.." she said, slurred, calling out while moving towards him.

He didn't respond.

When she reached his side, she brought up a hand and waved it over his face. He didn't so much as blink, let alone say anything. Knitting her eyebrows together, Y/n moved to his other side while poking him. He still didn't move.

She looked at the side of his face and saw that his LED was rapidly blinking red.

Her eyes traveled from his temple to his eyes, then to the gun. Well, more like where he aimed the gun. And even though she couldn't see clearly, she realized that it was where the singing was coming from.

Where the deviants probably were.

"Connor, snap out of it." she said, slurred. She attempted to slap the gun out of his hands, but in her dazed weakened state, and the fact that he definitely wasn't going to budge any time soon, it was useless.

Looking around, she tried to think of a solution.

Only one idea came to her mind, and she couldn't help but be a little more than hesitant as she dragged her feet to stand in front of Connor. Using her head as a barrier to hopefully deter him from doing another thing he'd regret.

"Connor? Can you hear me?" she asked, the slur from her concussion almost unnoticeable. Maybe it was the fear of her possible death overcoming her senses, but she wasn't really sure.

To make it worse, a pair of headlights came into view from above his shoulder. The car's shape was familiar enough, but she could only hope that it wasn't who she thought it was, despite the slight glimmer of hope and growing weight of dread.

And her hopes and dreads were confirmed when the car stopped just behind Connor, making Y/n squint her eyes due to her sudden sensitivity of bright lights.

A wide silhouette stepped out of the driver's side seat, slamming the door shut.

"Connor, what the f**k are you doing?" Hank asked as he stomped up to the two of them. He looked to her face, and his eyes visibly widened before he stepped back and drew out his gun. "Y/n, what did this prick do to you!?"

"Dad, stop! I think there's something wrong-"

"Hell yeah, there's something wrong! Your face looks like it's auditioning for the next horror movie, Connor's pointing a gun to your fucking face, and you're just standing there telling me not to shoot this bastard?"

"Yes!"

"Why the f**k not!?"

"Because he's clearly not in the right mind!"

"Not in his right mind, huh?" he said sarcastically, looking at his daughter whose face was half covered in blood and half looking at him with wide eyes. Her whole body leaned forward, and as she held up her hands to tell him to stop, her arms wavered.

Y/n didn't see her father make any significant movements, other than jerkily looking back and forth from her and Connor.

Then a clicking of a gun's safety sounded.

"Dad!.."

The man didn't respond, but just as she thought he was about to shoot, Connor suddenly lowered his aim, looking to the gun for a moment before tossing it to another part of the street. He didn't raise his gaze, however.

"... Connor? Is that you?.."

He nodded, still looking down, with her dad's gun still pointed to his temple. She could feel her lungs getting smaller, her breaths becoming smaller as her father's aim trembled before being brought down. The air around her felt thicker, yet stabbed needles on her skin and in her throat as she inhaled.

Then her father slowly pocketed his gun and turned to her, his hands automatically going to one of her arms and to place itself behind her back.

"Come on, let's go." he said as he began guiding her forward.

She grunted when she tried to move her feet, feeling like her joints had turned into jelly, and another step forward would cause her to fall.

Her dad sighed, then looked to Connor. He seemed to contemplate whatever he planned to say, opening his mouth and closing it, before groaning and dropping his head.

"Connor, a little help here?"

She didn't stay awake for much longer after that. She could recall sitting in her dad's car, beside Connor who was making sure that she didn't injure herself any further while her dad drove.

Then, she remembered falling in and out of consciousness when they finally reached the hospital with Connor nowhere in sight. Her dad was talking to a nurse, and she knew that she was lying in a cot.

The white walls, blinding fluorescent lights, and unwelcoming smell of antiseptic.

It was all so familiar to her, and it tugged at her stomach knowing that she was now the one in the hospital bed.

The room was warmer compared to the November temperatures she felt outside, but she was still cold. Her hands felt stiff, but she could move them. A lump formed in her throat as she realized how big an individual hospital room was, especially with no one accompanying her in it.

\-------

Connor stared at the glowing Hospital entrance, longing to enter. Y/n was in there, and he couldn't enter because he was obviously an android.

Taking his gaze away from the building, he glanced around from inside Hank's car for other possible entrances all while accessing the medical center's blueprints and layout.

It was almost unbelievably convenient, but he had learned that the Hospital had a back entrance that functioned as a truck doc for supply deliveries and waste disposal. As well as an android storage and maintenance area.

Glancing down at his attire, he sighed. Shrugging off his jacket, he recalled what he had in his front pocket, neatly folded up as to not be so noticeable. Taking it out, he unfolded it and stared at it for a moment.

It was Y/n's beanie...

A sense of warmth flowed from his chest, outwards.

Placing it on, he checked the rearview mirror and adjusted it enough to cover his LED, taking notice of the damaged areas on his face. Then, anchoring himself forward, he opened the glove compartment and grabbed Hank's extra keys he figured would be there.

Not wasting another moment, he stepped out of the vehicle and walked to the car's trunk to check if Hank had any spare clothes in it. While he did so, he allowed his mind to predetermine all the different possible outcomes that could happen.

He felt a spark of energy as he walked towards the entrance.

With his damaged appearance sorted out, all he had to do was act calm and civil enough to persuade the lobby personnel that he was who he claimed to be. Taking in a deep breath of the frosty air, he walked over to the entrance, disabling the automatic alarm that was supposed to contact the DPD as he walked through the sliding door.

Inside, he walked straight to the front desk, shuffling his hands slightly while subtly looking left and right. The nurse was a frazzled young woman with messy blonde hair tied to a bun, she shuffled around piles of digital files while a news podcast played on low audio, not bothering to fully turn around even when he cleared his throat.

"Mm, what is it?"

"I'm here to see a patient who was just admitted here a few hours ago, uh, Y/n Anderson?"

"Alright, wait for a second..." she responded, dropping whatever she had in her hands to jump on the wheeled computer chair and begin typing on the terminal closer to him.

"What's your relation to the patient?"

"She's my wife." he said with a small smile. She looked at his eyes, her drooped and slightly frowned expression not changing before slowly scanning his appearance and typing something into the terminal. He shifted awkwardly before she spoke again.

"Your name?"

"Connor Anderson."

The woman typed a little more in the terminal before finally looking up to him and pointing to the corner of her lip. That prompted him to scrunch his eyebrows, and her to roll her eyes as she stood.

"She's on floor 17, room 76. Get rid of that on your mouth if you don't want to be escorted out by security." she said, not asking any more questions as she turned away from him to continue working.

He opened his mouth to ask whether or not she was doing her job properly but then decided against it before making his way to the given floor and room as he brushed his thumb on the corner of his lip.

Thirium.

The nurse helped him without even a blink of hesitance.

That gave him something to think about as he moved, but the thought about what'd happen when he'd see Y/n again, this time without the chance of her getting hurt present in the situation came back on his mind.

It had been so unexpected- being called back into the Zen Garden, despite choosing to be a deviant. He was honestly afraid that it could happen again, seeing as he has no control over Cyberlife's programs embedded within his coding. And, there was Y/n's reaction.

He knew that she was patient, but he was aware that patience only lasted for so long, and was getting ready to accept if she no longer wanted to see his face after how many times he'd hurt her.

A tense feeling settled in his hands. He massaged them as he stepped off the elevator.

What if she really were to reject him? Tell him that he was too much of a burden for her to handle, especially since she was just beginning to reconnect with her father. And Hank.

Hank was a whole different situation, entirely. He and the man were on considerably friendly terms, but that was before he had pummeled his daughter twice, and before he pointed a gun at her head. Logically, he determined that the best-case scenario would be one where the two Andersons didn't vow to try to kill him every day onward.

Finally standing in front of room 76, he dropped his hands and double-checked the name by the door.

Anderson, Y/n

He peeked through the door's narrow window and saw the curtains around the bed partially drawn, only allowing him to see the form of her feet underneath a hospital blanket.

Taking a step back, he allowed himself a few moments to process the possible harsh words he'd have to endure, then reprocess, before stepping inside the room.

"...Connor?.."

The voice had him accidentally shutting the door louder than he'd intended. Although, he managed to keep control of his expression.

He took slow steps towards the drawn curtains, feeling a strong urge to just turn and walk away as he pushed them aside to see her. And despite having seen her only a couple of hours earlier, she looked far different from the woman he'd fought on the rooftop.

Her eyes were droopy like she was fighting the desire to sleep. Her body was stiff, resembling one of a ragdoll's with lazily sprawled arms and legs, one of her wrists not under the blanket because it was hooked to an IV pack. She was also connected to a ventilator, as well as a monitor that beeps despite the thick silence.

"Y/n," he said, managing to have an even tone. "I... What's your condition?"

She was looking somewhere to her side, before shifting her gaze to him standing by her feet and speaking softly. "Not critical, luckily... How about you?"

Opening his mouth, he was about to respond with one of his prepared phrases. But the tired and slightly expectant look in her eyes prompted him to shut his mouth, breaking their eye contact, and take the moment to actually respond properly.

"Worried. I've been- I am. I'm worried. About you." he said, his eyebrows knitting together before meeting her eyes again. This time, a small smile was graced upon her features.

"Thank you."

She smiled at him and a burst of warmth filled his chest from how she looked at him. But, he could also feel his insides twisting. How could she still look at him like that, after everything he's done-

"You made it inside. Figures." a familiar voice said, accompanied by a scoff.

Hank walked into the room, towards the corner with a side table and sofa, placing down his steaming cup of instant noodles before he turned to Connor with an unreadable expression. Then smacked him upside the head.

"Dad!"

"So I'm giving you five seconds to talk or I'll just hit you in the head again."

"You can do-" he began to say, but then caught Y/n's gaze. "...I'd like the chance to explain myself."

And, he did. Hank opted to sit on the sofa mid-way through his explanation as sun rays began to seep through the room's blinds. When he began describing who Amanda was and what her role was in his programming, he also sat when the older man patted on the seat beside him.

Connor spoke of his original orders, and the possible consequences that could've happened had he deviated earlier while shooting a glance to Y/n and leaving out what he said in Jericho. He also spoke of how he deviated up on the rooftop, how he thought it wasn't even an option anymore.

Then he attempted to explain why he had his gun pointed to Y/n's forehead...

"You're telling me that this Amanda program... who's basically CyberLife... tried to make you kill Markus... but then Y/n stood in your way."

"Yes."

Hank looked at Connor, then to Y/n, then back to Connor, all the while nodding with a mock frowning expression. When he stopped nodding, his face was unreadable again, but, it was one Connor was more attuned to.

The older man gestured for Connor to lean in closer as his eyebrow twitched. Connor, wanting to get their conversation over already, leaned his head closer to the Lieutenant.

Then, Hank did the strangest thing.

He knocked on the top of Connor's head while saying, "I hope you uninstall yourself! Connor's got us now, so it's best you get out now than later."

Both Y/n and Connor looked to the older man with raised eyebrows and bewildered expressions. He just shrugged it off before grabbing his now cooled down cup noodles and standing.

"I'll go home for a bit. Grab some of your stuff, and maybe a blanket and pillow." he said, looking to Y/n before taking a forkful of noodles and placing it in his mouth.

Connor and Y/n shared another confused look, with Y/n shrugging her shoulders while an eased and mildly amused expression settled on her face. Connor, on the other hand, continued to stay boggled with how both Andersons seemed to push aside what he'd done so easily.

"Ah, and Connor..." Hank said, right has his hand reached to open the door, before jerking his head towards his daughter. "Keep that kid company."

"Thanks, Dad! Stay home for a nap before coming back." she responded in a false sarcastic tone with a wide smile on her face.

With Hank out of the room, Connor's hesitance lessened. But, that didn't mean that he would outwardly take Y/n and Hank's acceptance of him again for granted.

A waving hand caught his attention.

Y/n patted to the spot beside her, prompting him to get up from the sofa and move to the little space on her bed. But, he kept his face turned to the ground.

As he settled on the mattress, he started twiddling with his hands, knitting his fingers over each other while moving his thumbs. The air around him felt unnaturally sharp, like how it'd been when they talked on the rooftop hours earlier.

The beeping of the monitor provided some noise in the silence, but it only accentuated the uncomfortable feeling Connor had while under Y/n's gaze.

Then he felt a light tug on his forearm.

Forcing his eyes to look back to hers, he noted the sparkle in them despite her still worn-out appearance. Her smile hadn't completely faded, but instead of a wide one, it became closed and more subtle.

That same warmth he felt in his chest from earlier sent electrical currents up and down his spine, making him straighten his posture.

She grinned then moved her gaze to the shirt he was wearing. "It looks good on you."

He followed her gaze, looking down at the, slightly oversized, grey hoodie with "DETROIT POLICE ACADEMY" printed on it. Clearly, it was quite an old article of clothing that had been placed in Hank's car trunk as an extra outfit change. So he couldn't help but look back to her in confusion.

When she met his eyes again, hers became filled with mirth as her smile tightened like she was suppressing laughter.

"What do you mean?.."

She let out a breathy chuckle before stretching out her hand. His confused expression only deepened, but then she gestured for him to lower his head. He did so, still bewildered, until her hand patted the top of his head.

"You're cute."

After a moment of her patting his head, when she went to lower her hand, he carefully held her wrist then placed her palm on the side of his face. With closed eyes, he relished her warmth and felt himself melt to her touch especially when she brushed her thumb across his cheek.

Then a bitter feeling swirled in his stomach, bringing him back to his senses.

He moved her hand away from his face before laying it down to her side but not letting it go, a slight frown forming on his face as he remembered why he felt so nervous about seeing her again in the first place.

"Something on your mind?" she asked and he was grateful that she was always mindful of him.

He stared at her and tried to collect his thoughts, how was he supposed to start telling her everything when all that he wanted to say was something he wasn't sure how to express? He had zero bases on what way he could start but he wanted to apologize first.

"Y/n, I take responsibility for my actions these past few days... I want you to know I'm sorry." he said, avoiding her gaze again. "I was worried about you...and I wanted to make sure you were alright..."

"I'm doing fine... How about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm... feeling many things...." he answered honestly and squeezed her hand. "The most I feel is worry and fear. I'm worried about you and I'm scared that something bad will happen to you..."

Connor looked away in regret but when he felt Y/n's clasp on his hand tightened, he looked back at her and he saw her smile at him in understanding. He couldn't comprehend how Y/n would still be smiling at him like then when she's in a hospital bed and he was the reason why.

"I'll be fine, didn't I say that I wasn't in critical condition?" she spoke in a consoling manner and he felt somewhat at ease, but it wasn't enough.

"You wouldn't have been here if it weren't for me... If I had just deviated earlier none of this would have happened... I could have helped with the revolution and possibly done something better but now... I don't think they'd even accept me."

"Hey... You were only doing what they told you to..."

"Yes but you said it yourself, I could have just ignored it and didn't do what they ordered me to..."

Y/n could clearly see that Connor was being hard on himself, she fully understood why he would feel such regret but she wasn't going to let him wallow in such negative emotions. He regretted his action and she would make him realize that he could take this as a step to betterment.

"Connor, you can't keep-" she tried to speak but a sudden pain made its way to her head.

Connor saw Y/n flinch and he heard her hiss in pain, he immediately stood up and looked at her in worry. She noticed his panicked stance and calmly raised a hand up while the other pressed on her temple.

Just as she felt the pain beginning to subside, a nurse walks in carrying a chart and notices her discomfort.

"What's wrong? What are you feeling?" the nurse asked and Y/n smiled politely.

"Nothing, just some mild pain..."

"Let's still get you checked okay?" the nurse gently smiled and Connor took a step back to let the nurse do their job.

Y/n kept her eyes on Connor who just stood by the wall with his arms crossed, his face showed worry and although he was facing her direction, he wouldn't look her in the eye and just observed the nurse and listened to what they said.

"It looks like everything is okay, small pains are common but nothing to be worried about." the nurse smiled. "I suggest getting some rest, sleeping is allowed but you've got to be woken up every two hours."

"Alright, I'll try resting. Thanks."

The nurse left after checking a few more things and after that, Connor walked over to the bed and adjusted the bed so that Y/n would be in a better sleeping position. She smiled at him in thanks but she still wanted to talk.

"Connor-"

"You have to rest." he cut her off and seeing his worried frown stopped her from arguing otherwise.

"Okay but..." she reached over to his hand and squeezed it. "You shouldn't keep blaming yourself, everything's going to be okay now."

He felt his heart swell with emotions as he saw her smile at him and he was starting to feel the relief her words brought. Connor was starting to feel slightly better and when Y/n says that it's all going to be okay then he would believe it.

Closing her eyes, Y/n felt herself falling into unconsciousness and took comfort knowing that Connor sat beside her, holding her hand.

Internally, Connor set an alarm for two hours.

He analyzed her expression, how her face grew more and more peaceful until she had reached a deep sleep. He watched as her breathing evened out, and how her grip on his hand grew slack.

With silence falling over the room like a blanket, the beeping monitor as an exception, his thoughts whirred around his mind rapidly.

Y/n was right. Not that she was ever wrong, even if he tried to convince himself otherwise, but he understood what she was trying to tell him. Not to blame himself.

Whether or not he had chosen to become a deviant earlier, he still would've been taken over by Amanda. And, maybe he would have been closer to Markus, making the probability of Amanda sabotaging their cause higher. So, maybe there was a positive aspect to him not joining the revolution.

Still, had he joined earlier, Y/n wouldn't have been hospitalized... Then again, what is to say that she would not have been hospitalized or worse, had she joined in rallying with the deviants earlier that night.

But that didn't mean he could justify his actions. No matter how many "ifs" he had in mind, what he did was a mistake. A mistake that could have permanent damage...

Pursing his lips, he felt a sense of bitterness and guilt claw at his chest.

She was still there for him. Every single fall he had, she was there to catch and comfort him. Really, it didn't make any sense. Her being kind, compassionate, patient... Her whole life had crumbled in front of her all those years ago, but it seemed like she never stopped stretching out her hand to help others.

But why him? The more he thought about it, the more he seemed like a stranger to her. She barely knew him, unlike her father. He wasn't very significant, compared to Markus. And, it wasn't her job to protect him, unlike all those other people she had handled before.

So why?..

Then something he had said to her, all those days ago, suddenly felt so relevant.

"Love... makes you feel sad when they're not there, and it makes you rethink your decisions. It makes you feel very worried when something happens to them and you find yourself wanting to protect them... to save them even at the cost of something important."

The whirring in his mind stopped.

Everything around him seemed to come back into focus, as the one word she'd asked him about seemed to explain why she would stretch herself so thin, even for someone like him.

Love.

With the silence keeping him company, Connor sat beside her. Someone he cared about, and someone who he felt cared about him too.

Time passed and it was soon time for her to be woken up. With his set alarm going off, he moved to wake Y/n from her slumber.

Patting her shoulder lightly, he whispered her name in the hopes of not waking her too suddenly. But, she didn't respond.

His eyebrows began to scrunch slightly, he shook her carefully, making sure not to move her neck too much. Same thing- no response. He noted not seeing a sign of movement throughout her entire body.

Picking up her wrist, he scanned for her vital signs and felt something in him drop to his stomach.

Signs of Severe TBI ; COMA SUSPECTED

Letting go of her wrist, he felt like all the air in the room was suddenly sucked out. The sensations of frost danced in swirls all over his body's sensors, making his brain process all sorts of instructions, but ultimately leaving him standing still. Frozen to where he stood.

The sound of beeping was the only noise that filled the room's silence... Until the sound of a door opening processed in his auditory sensors.

He didn't turn, nor did he bother trying to figure out who had walked in. The person's footsteps might as well have been static because even when they walked towards him, he ignored them. All that mattered, was Y/n.

"...-ey Connor? What's wrong with you?"

How did this happen? How had he let this happen to her? Especially under his watch...

"-id a screw in your head loosen or somthi- ?"

"...Nurse..."

"What?"

"We need the nurse!.." he said, forcing himself to turn away from her body to fetch the nurse.

Hank called after him, but he ignored his calls. The nurse came to her room right away, then went to call a doctor promptly right after entering while Connor stood outside contemplating all of the things he could've done to prevent her from falling into that state.

Hank didn't check out on him outside. But when the doctor entered the room and assumably told the Lieutenant what had happened to his daughter, he stormed out of the room like a mad man.

"What the f**k did you do to my daughter!?" the man yelled, shoving Connor to the wall.

Grabbing Connor's collar, the man lifted him up before shoving him back.

"What did you do to my daughter?.."

The older man's eyes glossed over with a glaze mixed with tears and fury as he looked to the android. He repeated the phrase over and over, his voice crackling a little more each time, until he dropped his grip on Connor's collar before turning away.

Connor felt extreme amounts of stress but knew that he had to force himself to stay calm lest he self-destructs. He turned towards Hank who was now leaning on the wall, he could see Hank's shoulders start to shake.

He had stared at the older man but didn't know what to say, this was all his doing. If he hadn't been stubborn and just listened to Y/n from the very beginning then she wouldn't have fallen into a coma and Hank wouldn't be hyperventilating like this.

The older man suddenly snapped his attention back to Connor and the anger painted on Hank's face made him scared. He had never seen Hank this angry before, even when they started working together and he disliked Connor from the very beginning.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR F**KING FAULT!!" Hank pushed Connor with as much force as he could. "If you hadn't been here then my daughter wouldn't be in a f**king coma!"

Connor didn't fall to the ground as he allowed the older man to push him and as Hank's words registered to him, he froze. He was right, if he hadn't been with Y/n, if he hadn't been so stupid as to keep following his orders thinking that it was for the best, then none of this would ever happen.

"Get the f**k out of here!" Hank yelled and it echoed throughout the hospital's walls.

"Sir, please calm down." one of the nurses tried to calm Hank down while Connor took a step back.

He takes one last look at the grieving older man and couldn't help but feel devastated for him. Hank had already lost Cole and now, the only child he had left was in a hospital bed with very little chance of waking up.

Connor walked away, feeling like an absolute wreck, and found himself aimlessly wandering. The only thing he could think about was the image of Y/n's sleeping form and the possibility that she wouldn't wake up.

The thought of her not waking up caused a sense of dread to overwhelm him and he felt himself beginning to convulse. His arm shot up to steady himself against the wall next to him.

Suddenly, the sensation of freezing air encased his entire form, his programs shutting down and his body falling into Autopilot Mode, as he felt himself getting colder and colder by the second.

Then, the feeling of soft cloth under his fingertips brought him to open his eyes. There was Y/n. And, she looked... Cold.

Her skin was paled, her hair longer and unruly on the white hospital pillow. Her parted lips looked dried, and her eyes looked like they hadn't moved in ages.

And that's how it felt.

He felt like he hadn't seen her eyes open in so long. His arms longed to stretch out to her, brush his fingers over her cheek, and hopefully feel her warm skin on his hands again. But... he couldn't.

His fists were clenched onto her blanket. The faded blue color of the fabric further accentuated the sickly tone of her skin. Almost all warmth seemed to have drained from her appearance as time had passed.

How much time had passed?

Then, he processed the sounds of Hank talking to a doctor. The man suggested placing her into a long-term hospital for patients who need constant maintenance and caretakers. Connor envisioned Hank placing his hands over his face before brushing up his hair.

Despite it being shorter in length, it was far more disheveled than it used to be when it was much longer. Without hair obstructing the view of his face, Hank revealed a pair of extreme dark circles under his eyes, as well as a red nose and splotchy cheeks.

The older man sniffled, before nodding to the doctor.

"Yes, yes. Do anything... I can't lose her, I can't lose her too."

"I know Hank... Stay strong."

The doctor nodded before turning to walk away from sight, disappearing into the seemingly never-ending Hospital hallway.

"Hank!" he called out. His friend's head slowly lifted before turning to look at him. The man's eyes looked glassy, and his face seemed vividly jarring despite being a considerable distance away. "...Hank?.."

Almost robotically, Hank stood up from his seat. His eyes never leaving Connor's form.

But, his body looked odd. One of his feet was facing the wrong direction, and his hands bent at an awkward angle.

The man took one step towards Connor, then somehow appeared so close that the android could feel the man's anger radiating.

"This is your fault." Hank said, bringing up a clenched fist and pounding the back of it once on Connor's chest. "All of it."

Then, he seemingly phased into the thin air right in front of the Android, leaving Connor with information he didn't know how to compute.

Y/n wasn't waking up, and it was... all his fault?

One moment he was looking down at the Hospital hallway's green linoleum flooring, the next he found himself looking up to the rustling leaves of a tree. The breeze was warm, and he processed the scents of grass and dirt.

Lowering his gaze, he scanned his surroundings. And, his eyes widened at the realization of what location he found himself in.

Tall buildings were far off in the distance and the entire lot was covered in mowed grass allowing for the headstones that littered the area to seem more prominent. In a twisted sense of intuition, Connor felt like he already knew why he was there.

The sound of a thud caught his attention, making him turn around to see a familiar person kneeling in front of a gravestone that was laid on a rectangular patch of dirt.

Recently upturned dirt.

That made Connor's fingers twitch and lose all sensations around him.

The feeling of the warm summer sky and the fresh smell of grass seemed to grow duller the longer he looked at what was in front of him.

"My... my little girl." the man whimpered in front of him, his hand coming up to brush his hand over the headstone with carved out cursive letters.

Connor, who didn't even have a heart, felt what was the equivalent of it dropping at the words on the headstone, and he could feel every function in his body stop. He couldn't even think straight as the words finally registered.

In loving memory of  
Y/n Anderson  
Respected officer  
Cherished daughter and sister

"You did your best... This world was just too f**ked up to keep someone as good as you around." Hank forced himself to say to the grave before another wave of silent tears dripped down his cheeks and beard.

Then Connor watched as his friend took a gun out from his jacket pocket, he opened the cylinder and Connor could clearly see the one bullet that was ready to be fired and the older man looked at it with a sad smile on his face before placing its barrel up to his forehead, bringing his eyes to a close.

"It's okay... It's okay... Daddy's gonna be with you soon. I'm coming Y/n, Cole... I'll be there soon, we're finally going to be happy now."

Connor couldn't move. His feet were cemented to the ground he stood on, and his mouth didn't move. He had no control. He couldn't stop the death of the only woman he loved, and now he can't prevent his only other friend he has left from-

"No... wait... Hank!"

The single sound of a gun being fired echoed throughout the green field and blood splattered over the grass, saturating the dirt.

His friend no longer sat in front of him as his body slowly slumped down and rested itself on the headstone and coating it in a sickening bright red. Only the lifeless husk of a man who lost his only two children laid there and it showed that he had given up because of all the pain that followed him.

I did this.

Connor couldn't feel anything around him. Everything seemed blurred, and he felt like his programming was corrupted to the point of irreversibility. The red walls of his programming seemed to confine him and he felt a sense of claustrophobia as it got closer and closer to him.

He wanted to scream because of the pain and wished for it to disappear, to not feel it again. Or, to feel anything at all, but the aching emptiness that pulsed within his being, a void that wanted to swallow him and decent him into madness, caused him to stop functioning.

Y/n died because of me. Hank died because of me.

All of this is my fault.

Nothing in the world made sense, everything was complete chaos and it had all been because of him. Just when he had thought everything would be better, just when he had thought he was finally understanding what love was and what it meant to truly care for someone.

It had just turned much worse.

The anguish and pain made him want to end it all, and seeing as everything that he loved and cared for disappeared because of his own mistakes made him realize that it would be better if he, like Hank, just followed.

That was all he wanted now.

For the pain to just... stop.

xX0Xx


	23. Epilogue: It's a start

xX0Xx

The beeping of the room was all that could be heard. There were the occasional distant murmurs from outside the door, a ringing phone, and even some laughter, but other than that, the room itself was eerily silent.

Opening her eyes, Y/n awoke with a rather groggy feeling. When she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes she found that the room she was in was now dimly lit and that her body had been uncharacteristically sore and heavy. She tried to move again but it was easier thought of than done.

She tried to move her fingers and was successful in that much but as she did she felt something an ache and as she slowly lifted her hand did she see the dextrose needle connected to it.

It took her a moment to get her bearings, but she finally remembered what had happened to her and how she got there. The last thing she remembered was talking with Connor before taking a short nap so she had expected to see him somewhere near.

Her throat had been too dry for her liking, there was a certain acidic taste in her mouth and she really wanted to get rid of it. Her eyes traveled throughout the room and saw that Connor was nowhere to be found.

Y/n tried to sit up and reach for the button to call one of the nurses but her body felt extremely heavy. This was the first time she had felt this kind of heavy feeling and it was different from when she had overworked herself and got muscle pain.

Thinking about how this has been different made her wonder why, she then feels an ache from the back of her head which she had already expected from what had happened in the previous hours and as she was about to try pressing a hand to her head, the door of her dimly lit room opened and a nurse carrying another bag of dextrose came in.

"You... you're finally awake." the nurse looked at Y/n in mild bewilderment and she didn't like that shocked tone she had.

"You... you're finally awake." the nurse looked at her in slight surprise. Y/n looked at the nurse in mild bewilderment, not liking the shocked undertone of their statement.

"Uh, yeah, would you mind getting me some water? My throat's really dry." Y/n tried to smile and that shook the nurse out of her stupor.

"Yes, yes, of course. Before that, how are you feeling?" the nurse entered, turned on the lights, and helped Y/n's bed adjust so that she could be in a sitting position.

"A little sore but I'll manage, thank you."

When she was finally in a sitting position, she let her eyes adjust to the light and the first thing she noticed was the jacket on the chair on the corner of the room. She quickly saw that it was her father's but he was also nowhere in sight.

"You stay put, I'll get a doctor." the nurse smiled at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." she joked as the nurse left.

Trying to relax, Y/n closed her eyes and tried to deduce as to why the nurse acted in the way she did. She seemed a tad bit too surprised to see Y/n be awake and with how heavy her body felt, it was almost like she'd been asleep for ages.

The sound of the door opening again caught her attention and she opened her eyes to look, thinking that it was the nurse. Instead, there stood her father looking ragged with dark circles under his eyes. He looked like a mess and she quickly noticed his widened eyes and how he stared at her in surprise.

"Y/n?.." he spoke in a broken voice and Y/n felt scared.

"Dad?.. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

What could have happened to make her father look like he was close to breaking down? His eyes glossed with tears and the last time she saw him like this was when Cole was having emergency surgency. Granted, she was also in a hospital bed but she wasn't nearly close to losing her life like her brother.

"Oh God, you're awake..."

Or maybe not.

"Awake? Yes, I'm awake... What's going on?"

Hank walked up to her bed and held her free hand, she could see him trying his best to keep the tears at bay but he was very close to cracking. He clutched her hand tightly and spoke with relief and also fear in his voice.

"Y/n, Pumpkin, you were asleep for at least four days."

"I'm sorry... What?..."

"It's true... You've been passed out on that bed for the last four days..."

The sadness in her father's eyes was evident and she didn't have reason to think that he was lying. That would explain her sore body and her lack of body function, it also explained why the nurse had been surprised to see her.

"I thought you'd never wake up..." her father was on the verge of crying and it broke her heart to see that it was because of her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm okay! I'm okay! See? I'm fully awake! You're not going to lose me, it's not easy to get rid of me!" she tried to joke but her father's frown remained.

She sighed and held her father's hand tighter. She knew that her father had a sort of trauma for this kind of thing so she wouldn't be surprised if this really affected him because she knew she would be just as distraught.

"I'm sorry... I don't want you to worry..."

"How can I not? You're my baby girl, you're the most important thing in my life."

Y/n's heart was filled with happiness and love for her father that she couldn't help but lean onto him to feel his warmth. Hank reciprocated by carefully placing his hand over her shoulder and moved it up and down comfortingly.

They spent a minute in each other's embrace before the nurse who had been the first to see her finally awake came back, entered with a doctor in tow.

"Ms. Anderson, we're glad to see you up again."

\-------

The doctor had explained her current situation and what had happened to her. She was apparently in a coma for a total of 86 hours and that she had been extremely lucky to wake up after four days with nothing major happening to her. Her senses were all working just fine, save for the aching muscles.

She was advised to stay in the hospital for a few more days to monitor her movement and observe her and after two days she had already been moving around. She started walking around the hospital area she was in and she even made friends with some of the nurses and patients there.

It was her way of getting back on her feet and distracting herself from the fact that she hadn't seen Connor in the days she stayed at the hospital.

Y/n had expected him to be the first one to greet her since he was the last person she saw and she couldn't really track him down since her watch ran out of battery and her father just so happens to "keep forgetting to bring it" when he would come from home.

She already had an inkling that her father didn't want her to find Connor and he had changed the subject when she last asked him about Connor's whereabouts. Ultimately, she decided to leave it until she was finally out of the hospital.

On the third day, she had been cleared to leave the hospital with the condition that she gets proper rest, she doesn't do heavy tasks or strain herself, and to continuously drink the medication she was prescribed for the duration she was given.

Although she wasn't at her peak, she was happy to finally be given the O.K. to leave since it was better than staying in a hospital and having limited movement. She liked the people there but she knew it wasn't her place to stay.

It was around 11 AM when they went to the front desk to complete the clearance process, as her father settled the bill she asked about her father's car a parking ticket and for it to be discounted since she was a patient being released.

"Your name?" the young woman with messy blonde hair tied to a bun who seemed a bit frazzled asked.

"Y/n Anderson." she smiled even though the woman seemed indifferent.

"Anderson?" the woman quirked her eyebrows and Y/n tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh, yeah?"

The woman looked her up and down and then looked to both her sides as if checking if there would be anyone in hearing vicinity. Seeing this, Y/n placed her forearms on the desk and leaned forward with a smile.

"Something wrong?" she smiled knowingly and when the woman saw this, she also leaned forward as she worked on the parking ticket.

"You're, uh, husband was here last time. Pretty easy to remember him." she spoke and Y/n's eyebrow knotted.

It took her a moment to think who would do such a thing but her eyes widened at the realization of who the woman was pertaining to.

"My husband, when did you last see him?"

"Couple of days ago, a week or so?"

"Did he come back? Has he been here?" Y/n quickly asked and her heartbeat quickened.

Connor would know that only immediate family members would be allowed to see patients in the dead of night so it was understandable that he would say she was his wife. Still, he could have just waited for her father to give him updates but he decided to go with that excuse instead.

She didn't know whether to laugh or what.

"Last he was here was when you were first admitted." the woman pressed her lips in a thin line and handed Y/n the parking ticket. "Here you go."

Y/n silently took the ticket but she didn't miss the look of pity the woman gave her, this caused her to smile at the woman before folding the ticket and placing it in her pocket.

"Thanks for telling me, Miss?.."

"It's Frizz." she smiled back and Y/n nodded at her.

"Have a great day, Miss Frizz." Y/n walked away from the front desk and to the entrance where her father was already waiting.

"You ready to go?" he asked and she nodded.

"Oh yeah."

They got out of the building and Y/n couldn't feel happier to be outside. She welcomed the cold Detroit air and took a moment to breathe it all in. They walked over to the parking area and once they got settled in the car, Y/n turned to her father.

"Dad, would you mind lending me your phone?" she asked and he looked at her in suspicion.

"Why?.."

She sighed, of course, he's probably thinking that it was to contact Conor.

"Relax, I'm going to call Lizzie, make her know that I'm okay cause you know... since my watch isn't charged...." she gave him a look and he shifted his gaze away from her.

He reluctantly gave her his phone and she smiled in triumph. She went to the browser and opened Bookface to log in to her account. When she was in, she immediately went to the messages and saw that Elizabeth had already sent her about 99+ messages.

When she opened the messages, it was about what is happening with the android revolution and what the police planned to do. The other 51 were about how she worried about Y/n's wellbeing and why she hadn't been replying.

Feeling bad, she messaged Elizabeth and seeing as her icon shows that she's online Y/n's bound to get a reply soon.

Y/n: Hey Liz! So what did I miss?

She waited for a reply but it didn't take long.

Lizzie: OHMYGOD Y/N WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!!! WHY AREN'T YOU REPLYING TO MY CHAT AND ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?

Y/n choked out a laugh and Hank turned to her with a smile.

"I'm guessing it's good?"

"She's freaking out." she chuckled as she replied.

Y/n: Relax, are you free to call?

Lizzie: Yeah.

Y/n: Great, I'm using my dad's phone so here the number xxx-xxx-xx.

Not soon after that, she saw her father's phone ring and she immediately picked up. When she did, the first thing that registered was Elizabeth's worried and high pitched voice over the phone.

"Y/n! Oh my God, are you okay?!" Elizabeth yelled and Y/n had to take the phone away from her ear while she chuckled.

"I am, but some things kind of happened..."

Y/n had told Elizabeth as much as she could without spilling any unwanted details, she had to tone down the fact she had been hospitalized and she deliberately left out the reason. Elizabeth wouldn't let her go without her though.

"You've been hospitalized, laying in bed, and you're telling me you DIDN'T have the time to reply to all my messages?"

"My smartwatch died..."

"Bullshit! You can charge it and you have a phone!" Elizabeth answered in frustration and Y/n smiled that she had a friend that worried so much. "What happened?!"

"I may... have gotten into a quick coma."

Elizabeth didn't answer after she spoke and Y/n had thought that she hadn't heard but after a few seconds, she finally spoke.

"You... what?.."

"Uh, Liz?"

"Y/N! How could you not say that first?!"

"Things kind of got a bit... hectic these past few days so I'm really sorry."

"Oh my God, are you okay? What do you mean coma?"

Y/n had explained the details as best and as softly as she could but Elizabeth still ended up crying. She tried to comfort her by telling her that the doctors had cleared her and she was free to go home.

"Are you not going to leave Detroit?" Elizabeth sniffled.

"Dad and I are staying here. The androids are peaceful, Liz. I should know." she glanced at her father who just kept his eyes on the road. "They're good people and Detroit isn't dangerous. Some people might riot because of them but they won't harm others, I'm sure of it."

"You sound confident." Elizabeth chuckled and Y/n did the same.

"Trust and believe."

Y/n and Elizabeth chatted throughout Y/n and Hank's drive home and when they finally got home, Y/n felt a relief wash through her as she saw her home. All she wanted was a nice, warm bath and a fresh set of clothes.

"Got to go, Liz. If you decided to come back to Detroit, let me know."

"I'll consider it. You take care of yourself and do major work, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Y/n smiled before ending the call. It had been such a relief to get to talk to her best friend and know that they were doing well after the evacuation.

"Alright, home sweet home." Hank got out of the car and started collecting their bags from the trunk.

Y/n, on the other hand, went straight to the door and opened it. When she went in, she was immediately greeted by the fluffy giant, Sumo, and she knelt down to pet him and cuddle with him.

"My sweet boy!" Sumo happily ate up all the attention he got from Y/n and, having missed her so much, he kept nuzzling her. "I love you too, Sumo!"

"Don't strain yourself too much, you just got out of the hospital." her father entered the house and dropped the bags on the floor.

"Relax, it's just a few kisses, isn't that right, boy?" she rubbed his back and Sumo barked in agreement.

"That's enough, come on, go take a bath, and get change." her father smiled and she stood up with mock hurt on her face.

"Are you calling me smelly?" she playfully accused and he shrugged with a smirk.

"I mean it's true."

"Boo."

She stuck her tongue out but obliged, she walked over to her bedroom and felt herself relax. Seeing the familiar room helped her collect herself. Y/n walked over to her closet to get a change of home clothes but as she did she remembered the dead smartwatch on her wrist and her mind instantly went to Connor.

Y/n looked around her room and found the charger for her smartwatch and immediately plugged it on, she waited for it to light up and signal that it was now charging. It immediately turns back on and she can now use it.

Her hand moved to open the GPS and thought that it would be easy to track Connor now that her smartwatch was working again but something stopped her from doing so. She hesitated for the reason that she was nervous and scared. She hadn't seen him these past few days and her father might not easily budge in giving her information.

Standing up, she decided to take a bath first and then think it through. As she prepared her bath, she thought of just what she would do when she meets Connor but she also wanted to see how things have progressed with the deviants through the time she was asleep.

So, after her bath and changing into her usual attire of black shirt, dark blue pants, and a black bomber jacket. She took her watch and pocketed the charger.

Y/n walked out of the room and walked over to the living room to see her father sitting on the couch and watching reruns of the last Detroit Gears game.

"Dad, I want to go to the station." she stared at him blankly and he looked back in surprise.

"What? You just got home and you're thinking about work?" he stood up and looked at her with crossed arms.

"I'm not going there to work, I just wanted to see how things changed."

"Doctor said-"

"Yeah, I know what the doctor said but this won't be any kind of strenuous activity, I'm literally just going there to catch up." she said, looking at her father in determination and he sighed.

"Are you sure you want to go to the station? You can just stay here and rest." Hank worriedly looked at his daughter who had just finished changing into a fresh set of clothes.

"That's the last thing I need right now. I've been "resting" for a week now, I want to at least see what's changed."

She had heard while in the hospital that the revolution ended peacefully and that those who had evacuated but wanted to come back were now allowed to. The androids were being given temporary housing until they found a better place but for those humans who had been friendly with the androids they previously had were allowed to house them.

For those who held negative feelings towards androids; they had turned to riots and openly criticized the President and her decision of letting the androids live. So far, there has been no official statement from the Senate about what they have decided in regards to the androids' rights but from the short radio announcement she heard, they had established contact with Markus and his very own select council.

Y/n saw her father's expression remain worried and she smiled at him. She wasn't going to be doing any actual work, she just wanted to see what she had missed and talk with whoever was in the station.

"Dad, I'll be fine, I promise. I won't do anything that would hurt me." she smiled but he still looked hesitant.

Hank knew his daughter could be very persistent and stubborn just like him so he decided to give in. He knew that even if he did say no, she would still go there on her own so it'll be safer if he just did it so he could at least watch her.

They walked out of the house and got in Hank's car, it felt surreal to Y/n and she couldn't believe the fact that she had been unconscious for at least a week. She would have forgotten had it not been the radio showing its date and time.

As the car drove out of their driveway, her mind wandered to Connor's whereabouts. She wanted to check if she could still track him and see where he was since he wasn't there when she woke up.

You'd think that he would be the next person waiting for her to wake up after her father but seeing as he was nowhere to be found and how her father hadn't even mentioned anything about him to her made her think that something was definitely wrong.

"You okay?" her father spoke up and her eyes, that were directed out the window, shifted towards him.

"I was thinking about Connor." she honestly spoke up and her gaze sharpened.

She saw her father visibly tensed at the mention of Connor's name and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. His expression turned to one of slight anger as he frowned but he seemed to be forcing himself to control his emotions.

Y/n already had an inkling that her father would be blaming Connor about what happened to her, one of the things she clearly remembered before passing out was that her father had seen Connor point a gun at her and how he had clearly been mad about it. It wasn't impossible for his hatred of androids to come back because of it and she couldn't blame him.

His only daughter, the only child he had left, could have died and the reason would be because of an android. The same as his youngest, the same as Cole.

"Dad... You know this wasn't Connor's fault right?" she softly spoke.

"Like hell, it isn't!" Hank's controlled anger exploded and he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "That f**king piece of shit almost cost you your life and you're defending him?!"

"That's because it wasn't his fault." she said calmly, suppressing the feeling of getting riled up knowing that it'll only get things more heated.

The car abruptly stopped at the side of the road they were driving on and he looked at her as if she was mad. "How can you say that?! You were in a coma for Christ's sake!"

"Dad, you already know that in our line of work, getting hurt is possible."

"Yeah but not by the ones close to you!" he yelled out and she cringed.

"Dad, calm down." she placed a hand on her father's hand that was gripping the steering wheel. "I know you're aware that Connor would never purposefully hurt me right?"

Hank stayed silent but she knew that he realized she was right. He had seen how they interacted and knew how he had saved her before so he would also know that she was right.

"You could have died." he whispered in dread and Y/n squeezed his hand.

"But I didn't and I live to fight another day. You have to forgive him." she spoke softly and she saw him slump.

"I... It might take some time." he replied in slight reluctance and she nodded with a smile.

"That's all I ask."

Hank took a breath and exhaled, the car started moving again and they continued the drive to the station. Y/n gave her father a few minutes to breathe before finally asking the question she had been wanting to ask.

"Dad, where's Connor?" she asked but he didn't reply.

She decided to try again.

"Dad, where is Connor?" she asked slowly and she heard him sigh.

"I don't know." he finally answered and Y/n found herself worrying.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Y/n felt her heart drop and she started to become anxious. She knew that androids self-destructed under intense amounts of stress and since she and Connor were close, seeing her in a coma and thinking that he was the cause could have been enough to make him- she shook her head.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sure he's okay." Hank tried to soothe her. "It's just... Nobody's seen him in a while."

"Define a while?.." she answered curtly and she saw him hesitate. "Dad, how long?"

"Ever since you fell into a coma... I was too angry at him to realize that he was a mess because of what happened."

Her mind raced with all kinds of situations that might have happened to Connor and the more she thought, the more severe they became. She felt her heartbeat quicken its pace and a headache was suddenly forming itself.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't stress yourself too much! You're going to hurt yourself thinking too much!" her father's voice raised and she forced herself to take a deep breath.

"I need to find him."

"You can and you will, but you have to calm down first. We'll try looking for him after we get to the station."

"Alright, okay. Okay."

Y/n tried to calm herself down. The last time she had tracked him down was thanks to him not turning off his GPS so even if his tracker didn't work, she would still be able to find him. That would be if he was still- she shook the thought away.

The rest of the drive stayed silent as Y/n tried to calm herself but, when they turned to the road where the station was, they saw multiple reporters outside being stopped by police officers. There were even a few news station vehicles that confused the two.

"What's this about?" Y/n raised an eyebrow at the multiple people and Hank responded with the same confusion.

"I have no idea."

Hank parked the car at his designated spot and when they got out, they realized that the entrance would be too crowded to navigate but it had to be done. They approached the crowd and Hank pushed through first to make sure that Y/n would get less of the force.

When they got to the officers, they had immediately recognized the duo and let them through. As they got inside, the station was unbelievably busy. Hank noticed Chris standing by the reception desk talking with another officer and motions for Y/n to follow him.

"Chris!" he called out. "What the hell is going on outside?"

Chris turned his attention to the two and a look of relief was seen on him as he saw them. Y/n raised her eyebrow at that.

"Reporters and well, they're here for you, Y/n."

"Excuse me?" she tilted her head in question.

"You're going to want to see for yourself." Chris motioned to the inner area of the station but she couldn't clearly see what or who he was pointing at.

"Guess I'll just go find out." before she could walk inside Chris called out.

"Oh, and Y/n?" he smiled at her. "Glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back." she smiled back and finally walked inside the station.

When she did, she saw a group of five people standing in front of the Captain and she was quick to notice that it was Markus, Simon, Josh, and North. The only person she didn't know in the group was a woman with brown hair and matching eyes wearing a rather colorful outfit in comparison to the group's darker colors.

The woman was smiling as she talked with the Captain and Y/n noticed that she stood rather close to Markus. She then saw that the Captain noticed her come in and he smiled at her, this made the five others' attention shift to her as well and Markus was the first to smile at her arrival.

"Detective Anderson." the Captain spoke. "Welcome back."

"Good to be back, Captain. I see that these are the people behind the massive crowd outside?" she smirked at the group and they smiled at her, well most of them except for North who looked really displeased.

"Sorry to cause a commotion, Y/n." Markus smiled apologetically. "We wanted to talk with you but we heard you had been hospitalized. Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay, it was nothing big." she smiled and both the Captain and her father gave her a look but seeing as the people didn't know what happened to her, she would keep it that way.

"If you're not busy, would you mind having a chat?" Markus asked and she nodded.

"Of course. Captain, do you mind if we used the meeting room?"

"Go ahead, just make sure you don't push yourself."

"Yes, sir." she smiled at the Captain worry and looked at her father to signal that she was going with them.

She led the group to the unoccupied meeting room and held the door for them, she saw that the unidentified woman with the group smiled at her in thanks and she returned the gesture. When the group was inside, she closed the door to give them some privacy.

Markus pulled out a chair from one of the tables for the woman and she smiled at him thankfully, he then sits on the table next to her while Simon took a seat at another chair, Josh sitting on the table next to Simon, and North leaning against the wall with her arm crossed.

"Glad to see you all are doing well." Y/n smiled and the three men returned the gesture.

"We wanted to thank you for all of your help." Josh smiled and Simon spoke up after.

"We didn't expect the press to follow us here, though. It must have been hard getting in."

"It's fine, I would have gotten in by other means anyway."

"Well, I believe an introduction is in order." Markus spoke and looked at the woman beside him with a smile.

To say that Y/n was a little curious about the woman was an understatement. She was quick to notice the glances the two would share and the smile Markus had was something much more than being polite or that of a friend's. The woman stood up and offered her a hand which she took with a smile.

"I'm Rosa Manfred, it's very nice to meet you." she shook Y/n's hand with a smile and her interest piqued even more.

"Rosa Manfred? Daughter of the famous Carl Manfred?"

"Proudly so." she smiled brightly at the mention of her father.

"I'm Detective Y/n Anderson, nice to meet you."

"I heard what you did to save Markus and the others so when I heard they were coming to talk to you, I wanted to come and thank you."

Y/n saw Markus stand up and take Rosa's hand in his, Y/n's eyes slightly widened when it all clicked. The reason for the glances, the pulling of the chair, the standing close to each other, Y/n fully realized what it meant.

"Markus means so much to me, so hearing that another human, a cop no less, had helped him... Well, I just wanted to say I'm glad that there are officers like you. Officers who see androids as people too. I always thought that not all officers were as bad as the media made them out to be but having to meet you like this makes it much more real."

Y/n smiled brightly at Rosa, she could feel the appreciation of her words. She also saw the loving smile Markus directed towards the smaller woman and she felt happy that after all Markus has gone through, she had a woman like Rosa to come home to.

"I was happy to help but I didn't expect the man of the revolution to be dating a human." she smirked at the both of them and Rosa smiled shyly while Markus beamed.

"It's a long story but I'd be happy to tell you some other time."

"I'm guessing that's also another reason why the reporters are dying to get in here? Because of you two?" she smirked and teased.

"Ah yeah, we're sorry about that." Rosa smiled sheepishly.

"The media blew up after finding out that Markus was with a human but Rosa here was proud of it. Needless to say, they attracted a lot of attention going here." Simon smiled at them and Y/n's attention was shifted back to the reason why they were here.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" she raised an eyebrow while Rosa and Markus took their seat.

"Aside from thanking you, we wanted to ask if you can be an open supporter of our cause. With Rosa backing us up, more and more humans are being supportive of our cause but we were wondering if you'd help us out too.

"With an officer like you openly supporting us, I'm sure more people will see that we're not hostile at all. We were also wondering if you'd be willing to come with us whenever there are meetings related to android law. We trust you more than anyone else when it comes to that."

Markus explained their request and she understood what he meant. If an officer of the law showed support, fewer people might be frightened by androids but she knew there are those who will always be against them just like how there are those who were against the police in the first place.

Y/n could also rope her father into showing public support and the Captain didn't look all too peeved by the fact that the people who made their jobs like hell for the past few weeks just waltzed into the station.

She thought of the pros and cons of accepting their offer and she knew the pros outweighed the cons on this one, but there was one thing she wanted in exchange for her assistance.

"I'll do it but I need you to do something for me too."

"Of course, what would it be?"

"Connor became a deviant the night of your final march." she pressed her lips and tried not to think of what had happened. "He... feels extremely guilty for trying to stop you and I'm sure it's been eating him alive. I know he'll be hesitant to show himself in front of you but I want to ask you to forgive him and to welcome him."

It could be hard for Connor to show himself in front of his people so she wanted to ensure that in the long run, Connor wouldn't be thought of as the one in the wrong because of the orders he was given.

Markus looked around the room and when Josh, Simon, and even North nodded in approval he nodded as well.

"The minute he decided to choose for himself he became one of us. We won't fault him for what he was made to do."

"Thank you."

She smiled and when she made eye contact with Rosa, she saw a knowing smile on the woman's face. It was strange but Y/n somehow knew that Rosa was aware of why she had asked Markus of that one condition and she could already feel that she'll enjoy working with her.

"As much as I'd like to talk details with you, I've still got some things to do. And... I'm sure the Captain would appreciate it if the press outside went away."

"We'll get out of your hair then." Rosa smiled and the people in the room who were sitting started standing up.

Y/n opened the door for them and led them to the doors that lead to reception and gave each of them a handshake.

"We'll keep in touch." Markus shook her hand and she smiled at them before they left.

She watched them walk out of the station and when they had opened the door, multiple flashes of light met the group. Y/n let out a sigh of relief, she wouldn't be dealing with that until later but it would definitely be stressful to deal with the media once she got involved. Still, seeing Markus and Rosa confidently walk out with their hand together made her think of what the feeling could be like.

To openly be with an android lover as a human and not care about the public's possible backlash.

She walked towards her father's desk who was patiently waiting for her to finish, he had his arms crossed and he raised a brow at her as she approached.

"So? What was that about?"

"Well, they just basically thanked me for helping them and wanted me to show my support for them."

"And?.."

"I accepted." she smiled and he returned the gesture.

"Good for you."

She sat down on the desk in front of him and opened the unused desk's terminal. Her father looked at her with knotted eyebrows and worry, thinking that she was going to work but she raised her hands in defense.

"Relax, I'm just going to catch up on the news."

The next few hours were spent with Y/n catching up on news but that wasn't the only thing she did, the minute her father did something else, she immediately takes the charger from her pocket and charges her smartwatch. She then opens her smartwatch's GPS and tried to track Connor's whereabouts.

It had been fairly easy since and she was overwhelmed with relief since she had thought that if she wouldn't be able to track him, he had either turned it off or something much worse.

She could have gone to where he was as soon as she could but she hesitated. What would she even say to him when they saw each other? Anxiety crept up to her that time flew by with her overthinking.

It was already after work hours and yet she couldn't seem to think straight, she would continuously track Connor's movement but when she saw that he had been idle in one location, one that she knew, she decided it was time to go to him.

She stood up from the desk and saw that in her time of being distracted, her father had left to talk to the Captain in his office. When they made eye contact, he seemed to say something to Fowler which made the other man look at her direction before giving a nod. Her father then walks out of the office and went straight to her.

"Something up?"

"I'm... Well... I'm going to go out."

There was a frown on her father's face as she spoke. Pressing his lips into a thin line, he nodded in understanding.

"You going to look for him?"

"I kind of already found him." she sheepishly smiled and he sighed.

"Are you going to be okay? It's getting late. How are you even going to go there?" he asked in worry but she reassured him.

"I'll be taking a taxi and don't worry, I will be. Nothing bad is going to happen to me, I promise."

She leaned forward to give her dad a hug and he held her tight. The last thing he wanted was for his only daughter to get hurt but he knew better than to disrespect her decisions and choices. If she was adamant in seeing Connor then he'd let her.

When they let each other go, she smiled at her father and he placed both of her hands on her shoulders. He looked like he wanted to say something but was struggling to find the words so she just let him take his time.

After a few seconds, he finally found what he wanted to say, letting out a sigh before smiling at her.

"Make sure to take care of him."

Her eyes widened at his words and she could feel her stomach turn into knots. Her father's sincere words didn't go unnoticed and she couldn't help herself from throwing her arms over his shoulder in happiness.

"I will."

Y/n had thought it would take him longer to start forgiving Connor but seeing him also worry about Connor's wellbeing was something she found joy in. She was truly grateful that although things were rocky, her father was trying his best.

After releasing her father, Y/n felt more comfortable and confident to talk to Connor and get him to come back since she knew that she wasn't the only one who truly cared for him.

\-------

Y/n's smartwatch led her to the same park that had the view on the Ambassador Bridge, the same park she had gone to after Eden Club, and the same park where she had her first real moment with Connor.

It was around 7 PM in the evening and the sun had already gone down, the snow started falling lightly and from where she stood she already saw the familiar dark gray jacket along with its bright blue armband on the right sleeve.

On her way here, she had messaged him to say that she was finally awake and is now doing okay but before she did, she debated on whether or not to actually send the message since Connor might leave his current location.

Still, she decided on sending the message to let him know that she was okay but didn't mention that she was going to where he was.

He was sitting in the same way she had sat when she was on the same bench, the light from the lamppost made him more visible to her and she already knew from the minute she saw his posture that he was troubled.

That and her father did tell her how distraught Connor was from the last time he saw him because of what happened to her. Even though her father had been upset with Connor because he was the reason for her short coma, she knew her father still worried about him and his current state.

Y/n couldn't hold it against him for feeling that way though. That night at the rooftop was hazy but she knew that Connor had been blaming himself and was feeling guilty based on how he had looked.

Honestly speaking, she would also be blaming herself if she was in Connor's shoes. She still feels horrible because of what she had done back in Jericho, and if she was being eaten alive by the guilt because of that, she could only imagine what Connor must be feeling.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, she then started walking to where he sat and she was sure that he had already picked up on her footsteps as it crunched the snow underneath her combat boots.

No words were exchanged as she got close and he didn't acknowledge her presence, nevertheless, she was patient and stepped on the bench to sit on the backrest. The silence continued and Y/n looked at the view of the Ambassador Bridge, it was definitely a sight for sore eyes since she had been unconscious for at least four days.

"How did you find me?" he spoke up first in a questioning tone, which she didn't expect.

"Your GPS... You didn't really turn it off." she replied without looking at him. "Makes me think that you did that on purpose."

He was silent as he continued to stare into the bridge. She glanced at him and saw that although there weren't many physical changes in him, his demeanor certainly has. Y/n couldn't put a finger on it but she could tell that he was very different.

"You know I'm the only one who can track you now since your tracker doesn't work anymore... Thanks, I guess?" she spoke but got no reaction.

Y/n wanted to sigh. She wanted him to open up but he wouldn't, he has this wall around him that made it hard for her to reach him. Still, she'll try. She's dealt with her father for three years so she knew a thing or two about being patient.

A few minutes passed and there was no progress so Y/n decided to just relax and be there for him. If he didn't want to talk then that's fine, she'll sit there and let her presence speak for itself.

"I'm sorry." he finally spoke out and she hummed in response for him to continue. "This is all my fault."

Connor could only say that as he sat since his mind was a mess and his emotions were in turmoil. Finally being near Y/n and seeing her awake made relief wash over him but soon after it was replaced with pain and overwhelming guilt.

The entire time he's spent away, he could only think of what he had done and what the results have been. The woman he had learned to care for had gone into a coma because of his mistakes and he couldn't find it in himself to face her or her father, a man he had also respected and looked up to.

His world shattered when she fell into her deep slumber and all he wanted was for her to wake up.

The only thing he could think of during those painful days where she laid unmoving was the worse-case scenarios. What if she wouldn't wake up? What if he never saw her again? What if he was the reason Hank lost another child?

Nothing registered to him as he was in his own state of depression, not being able to be with the person he cared for the most because of his own doing was something that could drive an android mad. It was a terrifying feeling and it was his own form of a living nightmare.

He couldn't find the right words to say, the regret he felt was immeasurable and he had no way to express how much shame, fear, and anguish he felt for doing what he had done. He didn't even know if she would forgive him. If she did- what about Hank? He would certainly stay furious with him for almost taking his daughter's life.

"Hey... You're doing that thing you do when you think too much."

Connor was afraid to look at her, he was afraid that she could just be a figment of his imagination. Could androids even imagine things to such an extent? He didn't want to know, he didn't know if he would be able to take it. He had been so close to self-destructing a few times that if this wasn't real he might actually pull through with it.

Feeling something soft land on his now clenched fists, something he didn't even realize he had done, he finally sets his eyes on the person beside him. His eyes traveled from her hands, slowly up to her arms and finally her face.

She looked different from when he last saw her and an image of her laying in a hospital bed hooked up to many kinds of devices to ensure her survival flashed into his mind. He felt himself shiver out of fear and his hands clenched at the image but when he felt the small pressure of her touch on his, everything toned down.

When their eyes met, Y/n saw the wall Connor had put up dissipates and his eyes almost teared up. She could feel her own emotions overwhelm her but this wasn't about her, it was about Connor and she needed him to know that everything was alright and it's going to be better from here on out.

Yet again, Connor was at a loss for words. He wanted to tell her everything that he felt but he didn't overwhelm her with it all, he knew she would understand him and even be patient with him but he couldn't bring himself to knowing that it'll only make her feel burdened.

Still, he had spent enough time with her to know that being open and honest with her was the best and if anyone could help him understand and help him know how to get rid of the pain he felt it was none other than Y/n.

"Are you ready to tell me how you feel?" she asked and he nodded.

He was feeling nervous to finally say what had been troubling him and he didn't know where to start but just like the many times he had conversed with her, he would just say whatever he felt like saying.

"All this time... I had been terrified because of what happened. I couldn't stop thinking about how it was all my fault and that if only I had listened to you then things wouldn't turn out the way they did.

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt, you wouldn't have gotten into a coma, Hank wouldn't have been so devastated.... If I only made the right choice then things would be much better than they are now.

"I regret everything... I feel so much pain that I don't know what to do. I feel so much sadness that you had experienced pain because of me and anger because I was stupid. I should have known and yet I didn't. It almost cost me the life of the person I care about the most.

"I feel scared because Amanda might still have control over me because she did even when I deviated. I'm terrified because she might use me to hurt and this time I'll permanently lose you and again it'll be because of me!"

"Connor, I know you're upset-"

"Upset doesn't even begin to cover it!"

His tone suddenly intensified as he spoke. Strong emotions along with the distress they caused him radiated from his form as he abruptly stood up and stepped off the bench. Y/n flinched at the tone of his voice, her eyes widening slightly, but she stayed silent as he walked forward and started pacing.

Y/n could see how distraught Connor was and seeing his emotions physically show themselves made Y/n wonder how much pain and suffering he had been through because of the guilt he felt. She felt the need to grab him and shake him so that he'd get his bearings back but she waited for him to stop pacing so that she could calm him down.

When he did stop pacing, she stood up from the bench and stepped down from it. She walked towards his now still form and slowly placed a hand on his back. He stiffened at her touch and she let him take a moment to adjust to the physical contact. Seeing that he was finally calm she walked in front of him.

"Connor, look at me." she spoke softly and although he was hesitant he did. "I know it was hard to be in that situation but first, you have to know that I would never blame you for what happened."

"Why wouldn't you? All I've done has harmed you. I thought I was making the right choice but it wasn't. I thought that if I accomplished my mission I could stay with you... instead, you got hurt and it was all my fault."

"You made a choice, you thought you were making the right choice. I could never blame you for doing something that you thought was right."

"But I hurt you..."

"Connor, you were thinking of the best thing you could do to stay with me. You were thinking of me, yes you made a choice that didn't turn out the way you thought it would but that's what being your own person is about. You make choices and you learn from them."

"I don't want to learn from mistakes that could potentially take you away." he answered bitterly and looked away.

Y/n could see just how much Connor loathed himself for his past actions and she felt her heart ache for him. She wanted to take his pain away but she knew that Connor needed time to heal and process his self-loathing.

All she can do now is to show him that she was okay and that it was alright to feel those emotions so long as it doesn't become destructive.

Heaven knows how much pain her father went through because of his personal contempt, and she saw just how bad it could get. She doesn't want that for Connor, not when she was right in front of him.

Taking a leap of faith, Y/n slowly places her hand on one of Connor's and she squeezed it. When she got his attention she slowly lifts his hand and seeing that he didn't resist, she continued to raise his hand and places it on her cheek.

She closes her eyes and relishes in the feeling of his hand on her cheek and she felt a twitch from his fingers. His hand felt very real but she knew that under that synthetic skin was his real one, still, she liked the feeling, and when she felt his hand relax she finally opened her eyes.

His eyes were wide and they only stared at her in wonder, his lips were pressed into a thin line and she saw the worry flicker in his expression. She softly smiled at him to show that it was alright and he could see him relax.

"Connor, I'm right here. Nobody is going to take me away. I told you once and I'll tell you again. I won't just leave you, not after everything we've been through."

"I'm scared... I'm scared of hurting you again. I can't let that happen... Y/n... I care about you, I feel for you. I'm worried, scared, anxious, about you getting hurt, and if it were because of me I... I don't want that."

Connor's eyes softened as he looked at Y/n and his thumb brushed softly across her cheek. She could see the affection he had for her and couldn't help how her heart quickened in its pace. Nevertheless, she smiled at him and pressed her lips on his palm.

His eyes widened at the action and at how much her heartbeat quickened, he felt warmth spread throughout his body and the way Y/n looked at him made countless emotions course through him; the loving gaze she had that was directed to only him made his own heart quicken as well.

Y/N  
LOVER

"I feel the same way, Connor. I feel things for you too and it hurts me to see you in this kind of pain. I care about you very much and the last thing I want is for you to go down the same path my dad did."

"I don't deserve your affection... I'm not worthy of it. I'm not worthy of your forgiveness either..."

She took his hand and intertwined their fingers, she looked him straight in the eyes and Connor felt a surge of comfort wash through him as she did. Y/n smiled warmly at him as she held his hand, and he felt more at peace.

"Connor, I've already forgiven you. I would never hold this against you and I know it might take some time, but you have to learn how to forgive yourself too. It doesn't matter how long it takes, know that I'll be here for you no matter what and I'll always stay by your side."

After a moment, Connor saw Y/n's eyes widen ever so slightly as he felt something fall from his eyes. Only then did he realize that what fell from his eyes were tears and, for the first time since he was made, did he truly feel vulnerable.

In all of his existence, Connor had never felt such a surge of emotions, especially all those he experienced those past few days. And never had he thought that there would come a time in his like where he would be so overwhelmed with said emotions, that tears would start flowing from his eyes.

As he stared at Y/n with furrowed eyebrows, he watched her expression turn into one of worry then shift into a soft, and understanding smile. He felt her place her other hand gently on his face and begins to wipe his tears away.

Y/n was right.

It would definitely take time for him to forgive himself for what he had done.

The guilt of not only hurting the woman he cared for but also for trying to stop his people from getting their freedom would surely torment him for a long time. But knowing that Y/n had forgiven him, cares for him, and was with him- willing to help and guide him was something he took comfort in.

He knew it would take time for him to heal and although accepting this wasn't much, it's a start.

xX0Xx

Thank you to everyone who read this story and for sticking around! To all the people who commented, you guys made my day so much and knowing that you all liked it so much! I'm so happy that you all read this even though the game has been 2 years old and I love the support!!

I'd like to thank miss_nemo or helping me with the Machine parts and for adding that special kick of action to the book! I wouldn't have ever written something as cool as all of that if it weren't for her.

Here ends the Detroit: Change experience. Thank you all for reading and hopefully see you in the next ones!


End file.
